Total Drama Totally Dramatic
by Evagimxo
Summary: The torture continues! Eighteen contestants, one MILLION DOLLARS! Hosted by the one and only, Chris McLean. The teenagers must compete against each other, some will form alliances, some will fall in love, others will make mistakes and ONE will be winning.. One Million Dollars! This is for ALL Total Drama Fans! Welcome to... Total! Drama! TOTALLY DRAMATIC! [AleHeather Duncney Gwent]
1. Who's Who In The Dramatic Zoo

"Yo! What's up, Total Drama fans world wide?" Says Chris McLean as his face suddenly appears in front of the camera.

"Yup! You've guessed it! It's a whole NEW Season of all your favorite campers, on a spanking new island, also known as, Island Wawan. A neighbor island from the well-known Wawanakwa Island!"  
Chris McLean gives a mischievous grin as the large boat arrives to the shore of the island.

"Here they are! The campers who will be competing for another... One MILLION DOLL-ARS!"

Chef Hatchet, in his sailor outfit and blonde wig climbs out and opens up the short staircase leading from the entrance of the boat to the sand of the beach as he mumbles to himself in a pathetic tone.  
Chris McLean continues to speak. "Returning to the show, our favorite sarcastic friend, NO-HAH!"  
Noah appears at the entrance of the boat, holding a small suitcase with shades covering his eyes.  
"Another island for us to destroy? Perfect."  
Noah walks down the stairs and stands beside Chris McLean and Chef, with no expression on his face.  
The next person to step out of the boat was Bridgette as she waved to the camera. "Sup guys? It's so awesome to be here." In her hand was a large bag and of course, in the other hand, her favorite red surfboard.

She walks down to the sand and stands next to Noah and she looks around. "So.. This is it?" She turns her head to the beach and notices the small waves and sighs.  
Next to walk out was Courtney. She was holding a huge suitcase in each hand, clearly struggling with the weight.  
Noah raises an eyebrow. "You do know we are only here for 8 weeks, right?"  
Courtney throws the one large suitcase to the sand on the beach, missing Chris by inches.  
"WOAH! Watch the FACE!"  
"I know that, Noah". Said Courtney. "I brought all this because I KNOW I will be here for 8 weeks. I'm going to win this time. No matter WHAT, and nobody is going to stop me."  
"Yeeeeeah," Responds Chris McLean "Good luck with that."  
Courtney frowns as she steps down the stairs, holding the one suitcase with both hands until she reaches the sand and picks up her other suitcase, already exhausted.

The next person to step to the entrance of the boat was Geoff. Bridgette held her hands together near her face with a dreamy smile as Geoff begun to speak. "Hey! Whatsup dudes and dudettes? It's like, such an honor to be here man! It feels great to be back, man!"  
"Hey man, welcome back!" Said Chris with a smile. "Everybody! Welcome Geoff back to the show!" Geoff smiled and walked down the stairs and stood by Bridgette. "Hey babe. I'm so glad to be competing again with you". Bridgette didn't respond, but kept her eyes fixed on him as she continued to smile.  
"Hey guys!" A high-pitched voice squealed, grabbing everyone's attention. There at the entrance stood Lindsay as she waved to the beach. "Uh, Lindsay," begun Chris "The camera is over THERE." He said as he points to the camera. Lindsay turned around. "Oooohh".  
She waves at the camera excitedly. "Hey mom! And dad! And my Princess puppy! And.. And.. Mom! And Beth! I like.. SO totally missed you.. And.." Lindsay was pushed down the stairs by Heather.  
"Enough about you, Lindsiot. This show is all about me. We all know who's really the winner around here."  
Courtney and Bridgette frowned up at Heather as Geoff rushes to help Lindsay to her feet.  
Noah shrugs. "Meh."  
"That's right, losers. I won last time. I can win this time EASILY."  
Heather walks down the steps, dragging her medium-sized bag behind her.  
"Ugh! I can't stand her!" Mumbles Courtney to Bridgette.  
Bridgette nods her head in agreement.  
"Totally."  
Heather's long black hair blew in her face.  
"This island is just as pathetic as the first one!" She moans as she tries fixing her hair.  
"I can't believe I'm staying HERE."  
Lindsay brushes the sand off her shoulders and looks at Heather cautiously.  
"Remember Lindsay, you always have us." Bridgette whispers in Lindsay's ear.

Chris McLean shakes his head at the teenagers and begins to speak again. "Next up we have Cod-"  
"CODYYY!" Screams Sierra as she rushes out the boat entrance, holding Cody in her arms, completely missing the mini staircase and falling face-first into the sand with Cody still in her arms.  
Chris McLean frowns.  
"What did I say about individual introductions?"  
"S-Sorry Chris." Says Sierra as she stands up and realises Cody in the sand, semi-conscious.  
"CODY!"  
She pants and digs him out frantically, holding him in her arms and smacking his face.  
"Wake up Cody! Wake up!"  
"Muuhhmm"  
"Oh Codykins! You're alive!"  
"Uuuh Sierra? SIERRA!"  
"Yes Codykins. I'm here for you. I always have been. I always will be."

Chris McLean clears his throat. You guys almost done? Still kinda on a schedule, y'know.  
Sierra puts Cody down on his feet and stands next to him, pretending to zip her mouth and throw the key away.  
"Thank you. About time." Groans Chris. "Next up, we have.. Gwen!"  
Gwen steps out the boat as she walks down the mini-staircase, waving at the camera with a slight smile.  
Courtney glares at her. "UGH!"  
"Hey everybody," begins Gwen. "I was never really one to enjoy this game, but I must admit, I actually missed you. Well, most of you." She looks back at Courtney.  
"And I must admit, a million could always come in handy."  
She chuckles and stands next to Sierra, keeping her distance from Courtney, who now was glaring daggers.

"I couldn't agree with you more, babe." A voice came from the boat.  
There stood Duncan with a half-smile, completely ignoring the cameras around him.  
Heather turned her eyes to Courtney, hoping to see a reaction.  
Duncan steps down the stairs and walks towards Gwen, planting a small kiss on her lips and grins.  
"Yes! Duncan is also joining us this season!" Said Chris McLean with a grin, knowing Duncan always creates high-ratings and high-ratings always means a higher increase.  
"Also joining us this season..." Begun Chris as the skinny red head man stepped out the boat.  
"Harold!"  
Harold blinks and carefully walks down the stairs.  
"I have done some calculations and strategizing. Let's just say I have a greater chance in winning this season. I am sure of it."  
"You mean you'll be the second to be eliminated, right?" Asked Duncan with a smirk as he folds his arms.  
"You're just jealous," Responded Harold. "What do I look like? Ezekiel to you? GOSH!"  
Harold stands next to Lindsay and puts his tiny bag on the sand.  
"Hey Trevor!" Said Lindsay.  
"My name is Harold, don't you remember me?"  
Lindsay blinks and tilts her head slightly.  
"Oooooh I totally remember you now!"

Next to step out was Tyler. "Hey guys! This season's winner is here now! Ha! With my athletic skills and brains, none of you have a chance!"  
Everybody glared at him.  
"Right." Said Noah.  
"YAY! Go Taylor!" Screamed Lindsay excitedly. "I know you can do it!"  
Tyler looked at Lindsay in shock.  
"She almost got my name right. She ALMOST got my name right! She remembers me!"  
Tyler attempts to jump off the side of the boat to impress Lindsay but lands face-first into the sand.  
"Uhhh I'm alright!"  
He throws his hand up, showing everybody a thumbs-up.

"Would you be needing my assistance?" Asked a soft voice from the boat.  
"Well, how could I forget to introduce what puts money in my pocket?" Chris McLean asked with a grin.  
"Welcoming back, Alejandro!"  
Everybody gasps.  
"Yes, I have returned." Alejandro smiles at the camera and walks down the stairs from the boat and stands next to Chef Hatchet and gives a flirtatious smile to Heather.  
Heather narrows her eyes and looks the other way, acting completely uninterested.

"And to cause some drama, not only did Geoff return to the show," says Chris McLean slyly "Please, welcome, Trent!"  
Gwen gasps.  
Trent walks about, waving to everybody.  
"Hey man!" Trent says to Chris as he walks up toward him.  
"Thanks for having me come back and get another chance to win a million big ones."  
Chris nods his head.  
"Anything to have some drama on this show, man."  
Trent walks past Gwen and Duncan, completely ignoring their existence.  
Gwen looks to the ground with a sigh. She had a feeling that she still loved Trent but things looked pretty obvious he wasn't merely interested in her anymore.

"Also back in the game, we have.. LeShawna!" Said Chris with a smile as LeShawna walked out the boat entrance with a huge smile.  
"Hey ya'll! LeShawna back in the house! Uh-huh!"  
She walks down the stairs with a slight attitude, keeping the smile wide on her face.  
"Ya'll do know I'm here to win, right?"  
She stands next to Bridgette and Courtney and places her leopard-print bag on the sand.

"Also returning to the show," Begins Chris, "is Izzy!"  
Everybody looks up at the entrance of the boat.  
[Crickets]  
"I said.. IZZY!"  
The entrance to the boat remains blank.  
Chris looked at Chef Hatchet sharply.  
"Did you remember to bring her on the boat?"  
Chef shrugs and nods his head.  
"I'm sure she was on the boat. I'm just sayin'!"  
Chris Mclean narrows his eyes.  
"O-Oooookayyy".  
"I recall seeing her on the boat!" Courtney said confidently.  
"Me too, actually." Said Trent.  
Heather looks down and sees tiny footprints on the sand leading all the way into the island. "Wh-what the.."  
Bridgette bends down and observes the footprints carefully.  
"Maybe the footprints belong to Izzy?"  
"But," Begun Gwen. "Nobody saw her get past all of us... Or, is it only me?"  
Everybody shook their heads.  
"Enough with the inspector Clouseau games, people." Groaned Noah. "I've been standing here for ages to be introduced to a bunch of people I already know. Get on with it already."  
"Well that's just.. Creepy." Said Chris McLean.  
"Any who, to spice things up a little. TWO new contestants!"  
Geoff pulls his lips away from Bridgette's after beginning another steamy make-out session. "Wha-what did you say?"  
Chris frowns. "I SE-HEAD, we are adding TWO new contestants!"  
"Will they both be señorita's?" Asked Alejandro.  
"Calm down there, lover boy." Replied Chris. "One is a Sen-or-ita and one is a sen-your."  
Alejandro folded his arms and raises an eyebrow.  
"What?" Asked Heather with a sly grin. "You were hoping for them to both be girls so you could easily get them eliminated, right?"  
Alejandro looked at Heather, unamused. "Your attempts to insult me are still... Cute."  
Heather's sly grin vanishes instantly and she turns her head away from him.

"First up, we have the beautiful and very athletic... Niiiiirvana!  
"Nirvana?" Asked Courtney.  
"Athletic?" Asked Tyler.  
The slim, yet well-built blonde with short hair steps out and waves at everybody.  
Her short hair flowing in the wind.  
"Hi everybody! I'm Nirvana."  
She looks toward the camera and waves at it as she walks down to the beach sand, shaking everybody's hand one-by-one.  
Alejandro picks up her hand as she offers him a handshake and he kisses the back of it gently.  
"I am Alejandro Burromuerto. It is a pleasure to meet you, Nirvana señorita."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Alejandro." Says Nirvana with a soft smile.  
After introducing herself to everybody, Nirvana stands with the rest of everybody, waiting for the next person to be introduced. Tyler looks around and sneaks up to her and stands by her.  
"Athletic, hey?" He asks with a smile.  
"Yeah, I love sports!"  
"Wow me too! I'm a pro at so many kinds."  
"That's pretty cool," She responds "You must show me some time. Alright?"  
Heather glares at them sharply.

"Last but not least.. Everybody welcome, Kevin!" Said Chris McLean looking at the boat.  
Out stepped a short man with pitch black hair and droopy eyes.  
"Pffft. Another nerd? Just what we need." Commented Duncan rudely.  
"Ha!" Harold attempted to laugh.  
"Look at that super nerd."  
Everybody looked at Harold and shook their heads.  
"What? Was it something I said?"  
Nobody responded.  
"Hello everybody. My name is Kevin. And I'd rather consider myself more of a "geek" than a "nerd"."  
"Hey Klevrin!" Shouted Lindsay as she waves her arm in the air.  
Kevin sniffs and walks down the mini-staircase and walks on the sand, ignoring all the hand-shake offers.

Chris Mclean grinned. "Meheheh. All of you will be staying here and will be competing to win another... One MILLION DOLL-ARS!"  
"Yeeeeep!" Screamed Sierra as she tightly grabs onto Cody, hugging him tightly.  
"W-Woooahh!"  
"Oh Cody.. You do know you'll be the first to share my million with if I win, right?"  
"Uuuh-huh." Cody responded with a shaky voice.

"Can we like, please get shown to our cabins already?!" Snapped Heather.  
"Fine." Said Chris. "But FIRST... Group arrangements!"  
Cody snuck up to Chris, tugging at his shirt. "Ohh man. I'll do anything if you put me in the opposite team as Sierra. PLEASE man. I'm begging you!"  
Chris pushes Cody off.  
"Not the new shirt, man! But I'll see. I am feeling nice today. Or... Am I? Meheheheh."  
Cody sighs and stands up, walking towards the cabins with a hunched back.

Chris McLean looks at the camera and grins. "Who will survive? Who will die? Who will be the first to get eliminated now that Ezekiel is no longer in the game? Will Lindsay remember Tyler? Will Cody be on the same team as Sierra? What happened to Izzy? Will I ever get more handsome than what I am already? SO many questions, SO many answers! Find out HERE on Total! Drama! Totally Dramatic!"


	2. Alliances Over Soaked Pillows

Chris McLean stands on the dock and smirks as he looks at the seventeen teenagers that stand before him.  
"Now THIS is where the fun begins!"  
"And what exactly may that be, that is so "FUN"?" Asks Gwen as she folds her arms and frowns at Chris, expecting the worst.  
"Arranging you into groups, of course!" He laughs.  
A huge sigh of relief came from the group.

You will be put into two groups, fellow campers! Team 1, when I call your name, you will be in Team Vicious And Delicious. Also known as, TVAD.  
Sierra raises her hand.  
"And NO". Said Chris McLean. "You CANNOT switch groups."  
Sierra lowers her hand.  
"Ooookay. Team Vicious And Delicious are.." Says Chris as he opens the rolled up paper.  
"Trent, LeShawna, Kevin, Nirvana, Harold, Lindsay, Tyler, Izzy AND..."  
Cody's eyes widen.  
"... And Sierra!"  
"WHAT?!" Sierra jumped up.  
"But.. Why?! You can't separate me and Cody! You can't! How could you?!"  
Sierra grips onto Chris McLean's shirt.  
"Please, Chris, I'll do ANYTHING!"  
Chris pushes Sierra off him.  
"Again with the shirt! What's wrong with you people? And no can do, Sierra. The rules are the rules. You are officially now in Team Vicious And Delicious."  
Sierra runs to Cody and grabs his head, burying it into her chest.  
"I refuse to leave his side!"  
"Wo-Woooah!"  
"Codykins, don't you think this is so unfair?" Cried Sierra.  
"You want to be on the same team as me, right Codykins?"  
"Uuuhh" Cody begun replying in his shaky voice.  
"M-Maybe it's best we follow the rules, alright Sierra?"  
"Can we get on with the show already?" Groaned Heather as she glares at Cody and Sierra.

Bridgette holds onto Geoff's hand with a dropped jaw.  
"Chris, you're enjoying this, aren't you?"  
Chris smiles.  
"Yes. Yes I am."  
Bridgette frowns slightly, but smiles shortly afterwards as she realises she is once again on the same team as Geoff.

"Team 2," Begun Chris. "Courtney, Noah, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, Cody, Alejandro and Heather.  
You are all.. Team Loveable Losers!"

Courtney pushes herself through everybody.  
"Excuse me? Did you say Loveable Losers? Do I look like.. A LOSER to you?"  
Duncan smirks. "Princess has a point. And she's not too loveable either."  
Gwen giggles at Duncan's insult and holds his hand.  
Courtney glares at the two of them for a few moments and turns back to Chris McLean.  
"I refuse to be a Loveable Loser. I am a C.I.T. I'll swap with Sierra! Yes! I'll swap with her!"  
Chris McLean shakes his head.  
"Enough! There will be NO swapping! I did this to cause drama and here I am getting the drama? Geez. Is this the thanks I get for offering you a million dollars?"  
Courtney steps back and folds her arms.  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Continues Chris. "Team Loveable Losers, you get the cabin to the right. Team Vicious And Delicious, you get the left. I expect the boys to sleep on the one side of the cabin and the girls on the other. So, don't get too excited."  
"What's our team colors?" Asked Trent.  
"Oh yes, thank you Trent." Responded Chris.  
"Team Vicious And Delicious, you are the RED team. Team Loveable Losers, you are the BLUE team."  
Nirvana puts up her hand.  
"Yes, Nirvana?"  
"Chris, I don't know if you've noticed, but we are kind of missing a team player. Izzy? I think her name was..."  
"Oh yes." Said Chris McLean as he scratches his chin.  
"Not my problem!"  
Nirvana stares at him.  
"You can't be serious, Chris? We are short of one member! You're practically giving Team Loveable Losers the win."  
"I would say that I care. But sadly, I don't. Now go to your cabins already!"  
Nirvana shakes her head and picks up her bag and walks towards the Team Vicious And Delicious cabin.

"I'm like, So totally getting top bunk!" Said Lindsay as she climbs onto the top bed.  
"Beth can like, sleep on the bed underneath me. We can totally talk about boys and like, make-up and totally everyth-"  
"Beth isn't even in the game." Interrupted Tyler as he places his suitcase on the bed opposite Lindsay's.  
Lindsay looked at Tyler with narrow eyes.  
"Ooooh! Right.. Bummer."  
Lindsay shrugs and opens her bag, which was loaded with clothes and make-up.  
"Thank you Rodger!"  
Tyler sighs and opens his bag, not even bothering to correct her this time on his name.  
Nirvana looks up and sees Tyler and smiles.  
"Cheer up, athlete. I'm sure one day she'll permanently remember you."  
Tyler gives a big smile back holding his hand out to Nirvana.  
"A proper introduction? I'm Tyler."  
Nirvana smiles and shakes his hand softly.  
"The name is Nirvana. We should do something sporty together sometime. Sound like a plan?"  
Tyler nods his head and grins.  
"Totally."

LeShawna steps into the cabin and places her suitcase on the bed under Lindsay's bed.  
"Oooh I just love this name our team got. Ya' feel me?" Said LeShawna. "I mean, look at me, girl. I'm vicious AND delicious."  
"Like, totally Lekweesha!" Responded Lindsay.  
"I'm tellin' ya' now girl, I'm here to win. I can feel it in my luscious bones."  
Lindsay giggles.  
"Me too!"

Back in the Team Loveable Losers cabin, Courtney was not taking things well.  
"I demand to sleep by the window!" She shouts as she throws Gwen's bag off the bed.  
"This bed is MINE. Got it?!"  
Gwen frowns and picks her bag up and places it on the bed nearest to the door.

Alejandro places his suitcase under his bed and realises he had unintentionally picked the bed right opposite Heather's.  
Heather looks up at him from digging in her bag.  
"Well, well. And they said it was ME who couldn't stay away from YOU."  
Alejandro rolls his eyes and stands up.  
"Don't flatter yourself, Heather. The other beds were occupied and since I was the last person to arrive..."  
"Oh shut it." Snapped Heather.  
Alejandro frowns and turns his back to Heather and walks out of the cabin.  
"You should try being nicer to the guy." Suggested Duncan.  
"What the? Since when would YOU care, Duncan?" Asked Heather with a frown.  
"Fact is, he's not on the opposing team this time. He's on OUR team. And if we want victory, I suggest we work like a team, got it?"  
Heather narrows her eyes.  
"As if I'm taking advice from juvenile losers like yourself. But... Whatever. You have a point."

Cody places his bag on the bed above the bed Noah had picked.  
"So, Noah? How are you finding this island so far?"  
"Oh. It's just lovely. I've never seen anything so perfect in my life."  
Noah rolls his eyes.  
"Oh-Okay.. I never know if you're serious or... You know, sarcastic."  
"If I was you, I wouldn't go with option one. EVER."  
Cody nods his head, still feeling slightly confused.

Outside the Team Loveable Losers cabin, Bridgette and Geoff were making-out, with their suitcases still by their feet.  
Gwen walks out the cabin and glares at them.  
"Uhm. Excuse me? Geoff? Bridgette?"  
Geoff and Bridgette break the kiss and look up at Gwen.  
"You two do realise you're getting the most crappy beds in the cabin because you weren't quick enough to pick one? And besides, it's been about fifteen minutes now!"  
Bridgette gasped, arms still wrapped around Geoff's neck as she looks at him with wide eyes.  
"No need to worry Babe." Geoff says to Bridgette with a smile.  
"As long as we've got each other, right?"  
Bridgette smiles back.  
"Aww Geoff babe, you're such a sweetheart, you're totally awesome. I love you Ploochie Woochie."  
Bridgette leans forward and begins to kiss Geoff again.  
Gwen frowns and walks back into the cabin and sits beside Duncan on his bed as he lays flat, carving a picture of a skull on the wood of the bed above him.  
"Who do you think will be out first this season?" Gwen asks Duncan with a slight grin.  
Duncan shrugs his shoulders and proceeds carving the picture.  
"Y'know. I would go for the two lovebirds out there. Or maybe even miss know-it-all C.I.T, or that new guy."  
Gwen nods her head.  
"I think you're right." She chuckles.  
"So," Begun Duncan. "I see Trent is back."  
Gwen's eyes widen and she clears her throat.  
"Oh, Trent? I barely even noticed he was here."  
Duncan proceeds carving the skull into the wood without responding.  
"Duncan... Are you alright?"  
"Yes. I'm fine."  
"Okay. Good. I was just checking. I love you a lot. Okay?"  
"Sure thing."

Next minute, Kevin walks into the cabin and walks to the window and places his suitcase on the bed. At that very moment, Courtney walks in the cabin as well.  
"Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?" Courtney asked Kevin with a bitter frown.  
"Who, me?" Kevin asks and turns around.  
"Yeah, YOU! That's MY bed. And you're not even on our team!"  
Kevin looks at her quietly.  
"I'm in the wrong cabin?"  
"Yes!"  
"Oh..."  
"Mind getting your filthy luggage off my bed?!"  
"Sure..."  
Kevin grabs his bag and walks out the Team Loveable Losers cabin, feeling rather awkward and heads to the Team Vicious And Delicious cabin.  
Courtney shakes her head and straightens out the sheet of the bed, pulling a disgusted face.  
"UGH! What is wrong with people nowadays?!"  
"That guy is socially messed up." Commented Noah, as he had witnessed it all.  
Cody nods his head.  
"Yeah."  
"I agree." Said Courtney as she turns to Cody and Noah.  
"There is something very strange about that new guy. I just can't seem to put my finger on it."  
Noah shrugs.  
"You don't know the guy. Must be the face."  
Cody chuckles.  
"Yeah."  
Noah looks at Cody.  
"Should I start calling you my "Yeah" Side-Kick or something?"  
"Ye- I mean.. What?!"  
Cody blinks.  
"You heard me."  
"I meant no. Sorry..."  
Noah shrugs again and turns to Courtney.  
"Hey. Good luck on this season."  
Courtney smiles.  
"Thank you Noah. Good luck to you too. And you aswell, Cody!"  
Cody smiles back.  
"Ye- I mean! Thanks Court." Replied Cody.

Back in the Team Vicious And Delicious cabin, Harold arrived to the cabin with a clean pillow, as Sierra had soaked hers with tears.  
Harold walks up to Sierra, holding the fresh pillow to her, as her face is buried in the now-soaking-wet pillow.  
"Sierra?"  
"WAHAHAAHAAAA" [Gasp for air] "WAAAAAAHHHHAHAHHH!" [Gasp for air] "WAAAHHHHAHHH!"  
Harold puts the pillow next to Sierra's bed and steps back and stands by Trent, whom was staring at Sierra, unable to believe an individual could cry so much.  
"Do you think she'll be like this all day?" Trent whispered to Harold.  
"After doing research on woman, I'd say all day and night."  
"And night?" Trent widens his eyes.  
"But... How will we be able to sleep?"  
Harold looks at Trent.  
"Fear no longer, for I have mastered the skill of girl-whispering. I have been practising since season 2."  
Trent covers his face with his hands and mumbles in his palms, "We're doomed."  
Nirvana covers her ears.  
"When will she STOP?!"  
Sierra proceeds crying her heart out.  
"WAAAAAAHH!" [Gasp for air] "WHAAAHAHAAAAHA!" [Gasp for air]  
"COD-MMWAHHHAH! CODEEEEE! WAHHH!"  
"Maybe it's a good idea to bring Cody in here to calm her down?" Shouted Tyler over the loud crying.  
Trent shakes his head.  
"I don't think that's such a good idea, man. That will only remind her how attached she is to him!"  
Tyler shrugs and looks at Sierra.  
"No way! I am getting OUT of here before my head explodes!"  
Tyler rushes out the cabin, followed by Trent, Lindsay, Harold and Nirvana.  
Lindsay looks at Harold and giggles.  
"You look like, SO familiar."  
"Uhh. Yeah. It's me. Harold. We spoke earlier. Actually, we had the same conversation earlier."  
Lindsay smiles.  
"Oh THAT'S where I know you from!"

Back inside the cabin, LeShawna sat down by Sierra and pats her back.  
"C'mon, girl! You know this ain't gettin' you nowhere. Cody is a few feet away from here. Come now. Cheer up, sugar."  
Sierra continues to cry.  
"WAAAAHHAHAHHA! COOOD-AHAHHH WHAAAA!"  
Kevin lay on his bed with a book open, reading on, not even acknowledging the loud cries.  
"Hey String bean up there."  
Kevin looks down at LeShawna.  
"Yes...?"  
"Aren't you getting a headache from all this crying?"  
Kevin shakes his head.  
"No. Not really."  
LeShawna narrows her eyes, giving up on saving the stranger from losing his hearing at such a young age and storms out the cabin and enters the world of quiet.  
"PHEW! LeShawna ain't never heard such crying before in her life!" LeShawna said, rubbing her temples.  
"Oooooh that girl sure can cry!"  
Harold nods his head.  
"There's a condition for that, apparently. I actually can't get on the word now, but I heard about it before. Not to mention there's even a fear of crying... Or am I thinking of..."  
Lindsay interrupted Harold.  
"There is TOTALLY a fear of crying. Like, once, my friend's sister, Demi and I were like, at the hospital and she was like totally..."  
Trent interrupted Lindsay.  
"Listen, I'm sorry but, nobody really cares about that right now. Guys, we need to figure out a way to get Sierra to stop crying. We are already short of a team mate and now, we might not even get sleep tonight!"  
Nirvana slowly nods her head.  
"I agree with Trent. We need to make a plan, and I have a feeling Cody is the only solution to our problem."

Behind a tree, Alejandro listens deeply to the conversation and sneaks off back to the cabin of Team Loveable Losers.  
He steps inside and walks up to Cody, interrupting his conversation with Noah.  
"Hola, mi amigo's."  
"Hello Alejandro." Said Cody.  
"Well, if it isn't the slippery eel dipped in grease. Hi Al." Says Noah with a straight-face.  
"Listen, Cody. I need to speak with you. But, to prove I am not up to anything suspicious, I shall speak with you in front of Noah."  
Cody looks at Noah, then back at Alejandro.  
"Okay... What is it?"  
Alejandro places his hand on Cody's shoulder.  
"Mi amigo, do you wish for us, Loveable Losers, to win the first challenge?"  
Cody nods his head.  
"O-of course!"  
Alejandro smiles.  
"Excellent. Because I have figured a way to guarantee us to win the first challenge. But I'm going to need you to make a little promise first."  
Cody didn't respond for a few seconds, then he nods his head again.  
"Okay. Fine. What promise?"  
"I need you to promise to not go near Team Vicious And Delicious' cabin any time soon, alright? They are intending to use you to calm Sierra down, and you see, if you don't calm her down, she'll carry on performing throughout the night, weakening the other team, from lack of sleep."  
Alejandro grins evilly and proceeds speaking.  
"With them being weak and us being strong, we shall easily defeat them and who do you think they'll wish to vote off first?"  
Cody's eyes widen.  
"S-Sierra?"  
Alejandro nods slowly with a grin.  
"Wow. I'm actually impressed." Said Noah after listening.  
Cody shook Alejandro's hand quickly.  
"Uuh... DEAL!"  
"Good." Said Alejandro slyly.  
"Stay in this cabin as often as possible, and Sierra shall be gone soon."

"WHOAH-HO-HO!" Laughed Chris McLean as he turns to the camera. "I LOVE that guy for putting the "Drama" in DRAMA! What will the challenge be tomorrow? Only one of THEE most awesome challenges EVEEERR! And let's just say, Team Vicious And Delicious is going to NEED that sleep. Who's going to win? Who's going to lose? Will Cody ever leave the cabin? Will Sierra stop crying? Will I ever stop asking so many rhetorical questions? Find out next time, on TOTAL! DRAMA! Totally Dramatic!"


	3. Not-So-Golden Treasure Hunt

"WAKE UP CAMPERS!"  
Shouts Chris McLean as Chef Hatchet rings an alarm outside the cabins that echoed almost throughout the island.  
The alarm was so loud and sudden, you could hear somebody scream, somebody fall off their bed and somebody... Crying?!  
The Team Vicious And Delicious' door swung open and out stepped Trent, Tyler, LeShawna, Nirvana, Lindsay, Kevin and Harold.  
"Oh hell no. It's morning already?" Groaned LeShawna as she stretched and yawned.  
Chris McLean raises an eyebrow.  
"Looks like you're missing ANOTHER camper, Team Vicious And Delicious."  
Trent looks around and back at Chris McLean.  
"Oh... You mean Sierra?"  
Chris nods his head.  
"Chris, she kept us awake ALL night!" Complained Nirvana as she rubs her eyes.  
"Yeah, man," Agreed Tyler. "I didn't catch a minute of sleep last night!"  
Kevin stands next to LeShawna and begins to speak.  
"I actually found it difficult to sleep last night, but I surprisingly passed out eventually. Let's just say I got sleep."  
He smiled slightly.  
LeShawna looked at Kevin and gives a slight grin.  
"You are one hell of a lucky string bean, you know that?"  
Kevin chuckles and nods his head.  
Lindsay trips herself accidentally and falls flat on the ground as she mumbles words to herself nobody could really understand.  
"Pink... Pink and Green please... Ye-Yeah... That one... I like... Uhhggh..."  
She begins to snore.  
"Did... She just pass out on the grass?" Asked Nirvana rather shocked.  
"Looks like it." Commented Tyler.

Just then, the cabin door of Team Loveable Losers swung open and out walked everybody with a fresh morning smile.  
"Good morning, Chris McLean." Greets Alejandro.  
"Uhh.. Hi Alejandro."  
"What is our challenge today?"  
"We'll have to see after breakfast."  
"I sure hope it's something that requires our physical fitness."  
"I second that!" Shouts Nirvana excitedly.  
Tyler looks at Nirvana.  
"Woah. You're so tired but you're prepared to do something active? That's so... That's so awesome."  
Nirvana bites her bottom lip and smiles.  
"Sorry, I just LOVE sports."  
Tyler smiles back at her.

"Before any challenges, it's breakfast time, campers! Head to the kitchen. Chef has prepared a rather DELICIOUS breakfast for you all this morning. But unfortunately not delicious enough for ME." Laughs Chris McLean.  
"While you all enjoy your "breakfast", I'll be enjoying my hot chocolate and scrambled eggs."  
Chris McLean walks off with a wide smile.  
"UGH! The NERVE!" Growled Courtney.  
Gwen shakes her head at the thought of Chef's food.  
Cody looks around.  
"Chef's food? Yeah that sounds... Pretty cool."  
"CODY?" A voice from nowhere screamed.  
"Whu-what? Wh-who was that?!" Asked Cody in a shaky voice.  
Sierra came running out the Team Vicious And Delicious cabin and grabs Cody, hugging him so tightly, he begins to lose his breath.  
"OH CODY! It's been centuries!"  
"S-Sierra..." [Cough] [Cough]  
Sierra let's him go, and Cody screams at the sight of her blood red eyes and droopy eyes with black rings around them.  
"Wh-What happened to you Sierra?"  
"Oh nothing," Giggles Sierra as she holds him close to her body.  
"Just didn't sleep properly."  
The rest of Team Vicious And Delicious frowns at Sierra.  
Alejandro sees this and grins.  
Heather sees Alejandro's reaction and grabs his wrist and begins walking with him to where breakfast will be served.  
"I saw that grin on your face, Evilandro." Whispered Heather.  
"I'm not sure what you're talking about."  
"Don't play funny with me. What did you do?"  
Alejandro smiles.  
"Let's just say, I've handed our team the win, Heather. I'm sure that's what you want too?"  
Heather narrows her eyes.  
"Of course I want to win... I'm just wondering what the hell you did."  
Alejandro keeps the smile on his face but doesn't respond.

After everybody had finished their disgusting breakfast, Chris entered the room with a smile on his face.  
"What's our challenge, man?" Asked Duncan.  
Chris McLean frowns.  
"I was just getting there! Why is nobody patient with me nowadays?!"  
He sighs.  
"Fine. Here's your challenge for today. Listen up!"  
Everybody looked at Chris McLean with wide eyes.  
"I have hidden ten medium-sized golden rocks around this island. You must all go out and search for them. The team with the most found, will win!"  
Everybody looks at each other with wide eyes.  
"And the team that wins, will escape elimination, am I correct?" Asks Alejandro.  
"You're asking me like you've never been on this show before." Replied Chris McLean. "Of course. The winning team will be safe... For NOW."  
Sierra raises her hand.  
"And no. You can't pair up with somebody on the opposing team. Where the fun in that?" Said Chris.  
Sierra lowers her hand.  
Nirvana smiles at Tyler.  
"We've got this, Tyler. With our fitness, we can explore the island quicker than the others. We can win this!"  
Tyler smiles back, then yawns.  
"I sure hope so... I'm so tired."

Chris McLean looks at his watch.  
"Well? What are you all waiting for? Find some gold rocks! Go! Go! GO!"

Everybody from Team Loveable Losers stands up quickly and runs outside and spreads out on the island.  
Team Vicious And Delicious slowly stood up and walked outside and begun to search as well.  
"Ooooh LeShawna just ain't feeling this today." Said LeShawna talking to herself.  
She looks around and stretches and sits down by a tree, leaning her back against it and passing out almost instantly.  
Alejandro and Heather walk past her and Alejandro smiles at Heather evilly.  
"Lindsay and LeShawna. Two down."  
Heather looks at Alejandro and keeps walking.  
"So... This was your little plan, Evilandro? Getting everybody on Team Vicious And Delicious to be too exhausted for today's challenge? I'm actually... Very impressed."  
Alejandro nods his head and grins.  
"I knew you'd be."  
Heather looks the other way quickly, realising what she just said.  
"Hey! What's that?"  
She points to the bush to where something was shining through it.  
"Heather, I think we found one!"  
Heather rushes to the bush and digs her hand in it and picks up a medium-sized golden rock and puts it down by her feet.  
"This thing is heavier than it looks!" She gasped.  
"That's very clever of Chris." Commented Alejandro.  
"He just loves making things extra difficult for us. But... Heather, fact is, we've found one!"  
Heather wraps her arms around Alejandro's neck with a smile.  
"We're SO going to win!"  
Alejandro, who is feeling rather shocked at Heather's reaction, hugs her back with a slight grin.  
"Yes, we are going to win. And I'll make sure of it..."

Meanwhile on the island, Cody ran up to Noah.  
"Hey, Noah!"  
Noah slightly smiles.  
"Ready to find some golden rocks?"  
"C-Can I look for some with you? You know. If... You don't mind."  
Cody rubs the back of his neck nervously.  
Noah nods his head.  
"Sure. Why not?"  
Cody smiles brightly as he walks next to Noah.  
"So, Noah. How are you finding this island?" Asked Cody, raising an eyebrow and grins.  
"Hey genius, you asked me that question yesterday."  
"I-I did? O-Oh man I'm sorry I didn't uhh you know I forgo-"  
Cody trips over a tree root that bumped out of the ground.  
"Wh-Wooooahh!"  
Cody falls and knocks his head against the trunk of the tree.  
"Dude?! Are you alright?" Asked Noah rushing up to him.  
That very moment, they heard a noise.  
[THUD!]  
"What on Earth?" Noah looked down and saw a golden rock had fallen from the tree.  
"Hey genius. You actually used your head for once. Literally."  
Noah helps Cody up as Cody rubs his head.  
"Huh?"  
"Dude, we've got a golden rock!"  
Cody smiled, still rubbing his head, exposing the gap in his teeth.  
"We- We did? That's awesome!"  
Noah bends down to the rock and licks his thumb, rubbing it on the rock and watches the gold come off.  
"How did I guess? Gold paint. Chris you cheap bastard."  
Cody chuckled and picks the heavy rock up.  
"Coping there, man?" Asked Noah.  
Cody nods his head, carrying the heavy rock with both hands, feeling proud of himself.

The Team Vicious And Delicious team player, Trent was walking alone as he begun walking towards where the small river on the island was located.  
He yawned. He was beyond tired.  
But at the same time, he was aware that the other team had a greater chance of winning the challenge, and he was unwilling to just give up.

As he walked nearer to the river, he thought he saw Gwen, sitting there, drinking water from her hands.  
He rubbed his eyes.  
She was still there.  
"Gwen?"  
She looks up and gasps.  
"Trent? I-I didn't see you there!"  
She stands up quickly and sucks on her bottom lip.  
"I didn't know you were here," Said Trent. "I think I should just... Head the other way."  
"No! Don't go, Trent!"  
"Why?"  
"I wanted to speak with you..."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah."  
Trent looks at her and hesitantly walks up to her.  
"Looks like once again, we're on different teams." Says Trent with an awkward chuckle as he looks to the ground.  
Gwen smiled softly.  
"Yes. I know, Trent. But that doesn't make you the enemy. It never did and it never will."  
Trent looked up at her with a grateful smile.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"That really means a lot to me and all... Hey. Where's Duncan?"  
Gwen rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, him? He refuses to play. He went back to the cabin. What a team player."  
Trent laughed.  
"Don't worry. We have the same problem with Lindsay. Except, it's not really her fault. We are all really tired."

A golden shine gleamed in Trent's and Gwen's face. They both turned their heads and saw a golden stone.  
"Uhh.. You take it!" Said Gwen.  
Trent shook his head.  
"No Gwen, please. I insist. You take it."  
Gwen looked over to it and smiled, putting her hands on Trent's shoulders.  
"Listen, your team needs it more than my team. Besides, you look so tired, and I don't want you being empty-handed at the end of this challenge. You could get eliminated- N-Not that it bothers me or anything!"  
Gwen widens her eyes as Trent puts his hands gently on her waist.  
Courtney, who was pushing her way through all the bushes and plants, caught a glimpse of Gwen and Trent and she quickly hides behind a nearby tree, covering her mouth to hide her gasp.  
Courtney peeped over at Gwen and Trent quietly, them being completely unaware of her presence.  
"Trent... I should be going now." Said Gwen in a croaky voice.  
"Gwen. I still love you."  
"You... Do?"  
"Yes..."  
He leans in forward and kisses her lips softly.  
Courtney looked ahead, and snuck off to the bushes, not feeling too sure whether she was more happy about what she had just witnessed, or more shocked.  
Trent picks up the golden rock and smiles at Gwen.  
"I guess I'll see you around later, alright?"  
"Sure thing." Said Gwen with a dreamy smile.

So far in the game, Team Loveable Losers had found two golden rocks and Team Vicious And Delicious had found one. Thus, leaving seven more to find.

Tyler and Nirvana jogged together on the island, keeping a sharp eye for any golden things. Nirvana was ahead of Tyler as the jogged.  
Next minute, Nirvana stops jogging.  
"There! I see one!"  
She points up to a tree.  
"Where? Oh there! Why would they put a rock in a tree?"  
"Never mind that, Tyler! Let's go get it down before somebody else does!"  
They race to the tree and look up at it, as the sun gleams on it.  
"Tyler, are you good at climbing trees?"  
"Of course I am!"  
Tyler jumped up and grabs the trunk of the tree, struggling to pull himself up.  
"Uhh.. I haven't been to the gym in a minute. But uhh.. I can totally do this."  
The two of them hear voices approaching them.  
"Tyler! Somebody is coming! Wait. Let me do it!"  
Nirvana, with ease, manages to pull herself up the trunk of the tree. She climbs through the branches and sits on one, pushing the heavy stone off the other branch, watching it fall to the ground.  
"Yes! We did it!" She shouted happily.  
[Snap] [Snap]  
"What the...?"  
The branch Nirvana was sitting on, suddenly snapped.  
"Waaaaaaaaah!"  
She fell right on top of Tyler.  
"Uuuhh.."  
Nirvana opens her eyes and looks down at Tyler.  
"Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry!"  
She stands up quickly, covering her cheeks from a red blush.  
Tyler stands up, rubbing his head.  
"Don't be sorry, Nirvana! We have this rock now!"  
Tyler picked up the heavy rock and smiled. Let's go find the rest!  
They begun jogging again.

Harold and Kevin walked together through the island, talking about their favorite animae's and ninja movies, slowly creating a friendship.  
They had already found two golden rocks and they were each holding one, clearly struggling with the weight.  
Kevin had found both of the rocks.  
In the middle of their conversation, they heard snapping noises and a laugh.  
"Woah! Did you hear that?" Asked Harold.  
"Yes... It sounded like it was coming from over there!" Replied Kevin as he looked to the left where it was just plants and trees everywhere.  
"Maybe it's ninja's." Said Harold. "It's a fact that ninja's can be almost anywhere at any time. They're like... So awesome."  
"Ssshh..."  
"What, Kevin?"  
"Do you hear that?"

...  
"Heeeeheeehaaahaaaaa!"  
Harold and Kevin both jumped, dropping their golden rocks in shock, as Harold's rock lands on his foot.  
"AAAAAAAAHH!" He screamed.  
Kevin quickly removed the rock off Harold's foot.  
"You alright, man?"  
"I think I fractured a foot muscle!"  
The evil laughs continued as something swung past them on a tree vine .  
"We need to get OUT of here!" Screamed Kevin as he picks up his golden rock and begins to run.  
"Hey! Wait up!" Harold picks up his rock with difficulty and runs behind Kevin, hoping whatever was swinging in the trees would not follow them.

Sitting on a log, was Bridgette and Geoff after walking around for hours and not finding anything.  
"Oh Geoff." She sniffed.  
"This is it. I'm so eliminated next if we lose."  
"Come now, babe. Don't say things like that." Replied Geoff as he puts his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.  
"I just... Can't really focus that well here, Geoff. You know I can't stand the woods. Look at all these trees and woodland creatures staring at us."  
"Aw babe. You need to relax a little more. You're like, that dudette I've always known who's so chilled about everything. Nothing's going to hurt you when I'm around, Bridge."  
Bridgette looked into Geoff's eyes and she smiles shyly.  
"Aww my Smooshie."  
Geoff grins and begins to kiss her.  
The two of them make-out until they fall off the log together, without breaking the kiss, but landing on something hard.  
"Ouch!" Yelped Bridgette as she opens her eyes.  
Geoff lifted his body and realised they had fallen on a golden stone.  
"Babe! We found one!"  
Bridgette smiled and helped Geoff stand up.  
"I knew we could do it, Honey Boo."

This, now leaving Team Loveable Losers with three golden rocks and Team Vicious And Delicious with four golden rocks.

Throughout the game, Heather and Alejandro found two rocks, Bridgette and Geoff found one, Gwen found none, Noah and Cody found two, Duncan found none, Courtney found none, Trent found one, Tyler and Nirvana found one, Sierra found none, Lindsay found none, Kevin and Harold found two, LeShawna found none.

Everybody returned to Chris McLean once the challenge was over with their rocks.  
Chris McLean observed carefully and counts.  
"If I'm not mistaken, I only see NINE rocks. I'm sure I said TEN."  
Everybody looked at each other with a shrug.  
"I've looked EVERYWHERE!" Complained Courtney.  
"I've searched every bush and looked in each tree and found NOTHING!"  
Chris shrugs his shoulders.  
"Any who, campers. Since the challenge is over, that remaining golden rock does not matter anymore. I think we have ourselves a winning team!"  
Chris Mclean points to Team Loveable Losers.  
"Well done, Team Loveable Losers! You win today's challenge!"  
They all cheered.  
"As for you, Team Vicious And Delicious... I'll be seeing you guys at the campfire tonight. One of you are going Buh-Bye!"  
Alejandro looked at Heather and smiled.  
"Team Loveable Losers, your reward tonight will be full-on access to this buffet!"  
Chef Hatchet removed the cloth off the dinner table, exposing the cooked turkey, fruit and vegetables and even many desserts.  
"Woooo-Hooo!" Screamed Cody.  
"You may all dig in!" Said Chris McLean.  
"Team Vicious And Delicious, it's time to cast your vote."

At the campfire, everybody was tense. Chris McLean walked up to them, holding a tray with only seven marshmallows.  
"If you get a marshmallow, it means you are staying. If you don't get one, it's the dock of shame for you."  
Everybody looked at each other with wide eyes.  
"When I call out your name, I will throw you a marshmallow..."  
LeShawna looked up at Chris worryingly.  
"Trent! Harold! Nirvana! Kevin! Tyler! You're all staying in the game!"  
Nirvana catches her marshmallow and kisses it.  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
Chris McLean looks at Lindsay, Sierra and LeShawna with narrow eyes.  
"You three, didn't even TRY today. I am very disappointed!"  
LeShawna looks down to the ground, feeling ashamed for falling asleep and sleeping right through the challenge.  
Lindsay looked at Chris and blinks.  
Sierra wiped her tears away, already missing Cody.  
"I would send all three of you home if I could but... NAH."  
"Can you just get on with it already? I'm going to fall asleep just standing here... Gosh!" Complained Harold.  
Chris McLean frowned.  
"FINE."  
He throws a marshmallow to Lindsay.  
Lindsay, you're still in the game!  
The marshmallow hits Lindsay's forehead and she stands up quickly and runs to the rest of the team who received a marshmallow.  
Chris looks at LeShawna and Sierra, and holds the remaining marshmallow.  
"And the final marshmallow goes to...

...

LeShawna!"  
Chris throws the marshmallow to LeShawna and she catches it with her hand on her chest.  
"Sorry Sierra," Said Chris McLean. "The dock of shame, awaits!"  
Sierra stands up and looks at the ground, walking to the dock of shame, turning around to her team mates and waving good-bye.  
"Tell Cody that I'll always be there for him! And... He mustn't get a girl to help him with his Epi-Pen when he needs it! Oh Oh! And... Please tell him..."  
Chef Hatchet throws her into the boat.  
Sierra stands up in the boat, proceeding to shout.  
"Tell Cody I love him! I'll always be here for you Codykins!"  
The boat begins to move away from the shore, making it more difficult by the second to understand what Sierra was shouting.  
"Codykins! I love you!"  
The boat vanishes in the distance.

Chris McLean looks into the camera with a smile. "I just LOVE hosting this show! Meheheh! Will Sierra ever return? Will Courtney ever spill what she saw earlier? Will Nirvana and Tyler just make-out already? Could Alejandro possibly get any more evil than what he already is? Find out HERE! On Total... Drama... TOTALLY DRAMATIC!"


	4. May I Pee-sed Be Excused?

"Cody! Cooooody... CODY!"  
Screamed a voice freakishly similar to Sierra's.  
"Codykins... Cody..."  
Cody opened his eyes and shot up with sweat running down his forehead and neck.  
"S-Sierra leave me alone!"  
He looked around the dark cabin, which seemed pretty empty, as he heard the loud snoring from his team mates around him.  
Cody put his hand on his chest and felt his heart racing away.  
"Bad dream?"  
Cody looked down and saw Alejandro sitting up looking back at him.  
"D-did I wake you up, Al?"  
Alejandro shook his head and smiled.  
"I was awake all this time, my tiny friend. You were mumbling things about Sierra and woke up. I'm just here to inform you, she isn't around."  
Cody breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Thank heavens. Just when I got rid of her in reality, here she is in my dreams..."  
"Can you two dorks shut UP?" Moaned Heather as she throws a pillow at Alejandro's face.  
Alejandro catches the pillow and smiles.  
"Heather, my apologies."  
He stands up and hands her the pillow and heads back to his bed.  
Cody rested back, laying down, staring up at the brown, wooden ceiling that now looked black from the darkness.  
He closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

"WAKEY WAKEY CAMPERS!" Shouted Chris McLean as Chef Hatchet blew through an army trumpet.  
The bushes suddenly rustled and a dark figure ran off into the woods.  
"Did you... See that?" Chris McLean asked Chef.  
Chef blinked and looked at Chris with wide eyes, but didn't respond to the question.  
"Ooooookay." Said Chris McLean with narrow eyes.  
Chef Hatchet blew the trumpet again.  
"Yes, YES we heard you the first time!" Groaned Courtney as she swung open the Team Loveable Losers cabin door, rubbing her eyes.  
The Team Vicious And Delicious cabin door slowly opened and out walked everybody.  
Trent looked over at Gwen and smiled softly.  
Gwen looked up and saw Trent looking at her. She smiled back shyly, sucking in her lips and batting her eyelashes.  
Duncan saw this and frowned.  
He grabbed onto Gwen's arm and walks to the other end of the crowd, far as possible from Trent.

"Okay, campers! Today will probably be one of the most humiliating, painful challenges you'll EVER have."  
"Humiliating?" Asked Tyler.  
"P-P-Painful?" Asked Cody.  
"EVER?" Asked Nirvana with a gasp.

"EVERRRR!" Laughed Chris McLean.  
Everybody looked at each other in shock.  
"Bring it on!" Smiled Duncan. "I'm all about pain."  
"We shall see about that." Said Chris McLean with a grin.  
"Let's go campers! The challenge begins in the kitchen!"

The campers arrived in the kitchen and looked around.  
Everywhere, was cans and bottles of sodas and fruit juice and all of the best drinks known to man.

[Total Drama Confessional]: ~ Gwen:  
"When I saw all those drinks, I almost fainted. After drinking brown water since we arrived, I believed I saw heaven before me."

[Total Drama Confessional]: ~ Lindsay:  
"Like, I hope there are diet sodas. I am on a very strict diet! I... I think?"

"Campers, this is your little... Treat while you eat your usual breakfast. Drink as much as you'd like! Well... Let me just remind you all, you'll NEVER have these delicious drinks served again."  
Tyler gasped and ran through everybody, grabbing about eight cans of soda in his arms.  
"These babies are all mine!"  
"No fair!" Said Courtney with a bitter frown.  
"How come he gets to pick first?!"  
Chris McLean ignores the question and proceeds speaking.  
"Did I forget to mention today is the ONLY day you can drink all these drinks? Which basically means, anything remaining by tonight will be kept for Chef and I?"  
Everybody's eyes widened.

Noah whispered in Cody's ear. "This is so obvious. They want us to drink a lot now and then they will not let us have anything to drink at all!"  
Cody looked at Noah and whispered back.  
"S-So this is like that sleeping challenge we once did? The last person who can go the longest without having a drink, will win immunity for their team?"  
Noah smiled and nodded his head.  
"I'm sure of it. We need to drink up, man."  
Cody smiled back and nods.

After breakfast, the tables were nothing but empty soda cans and bottles.  
"PHEW! LeShawna ain't never drunk so much before!" Said LeShawna, rubbing her belly.  
"Ayo, Chris, may I be excused to the little ladies room? I gots some business to do!"  
"Nope!" Said Chris McLean with a wide smile, standing up on a table.  
"Today's challenge is... Who can go the longest WITHOUT going to the bathroom!"  
Everybody gasped.  
Duncan, who had drunk about six cans, held up a fist to Chris.  
"Oh man, you're dead meat!"  
"Mehehehe!" Laughed Chris McLean.  
"The challenge begins... NOW!"  
Everybody turned and watched Chef Hatchet locking the doors of the confessional and the communal bathrooms.  
Noah looked at Cody worryingly.  
"Now come on everybody!" Said Chris McLean walking outside.  
"To speed things up a little... Everybody, I want to see some jumping jacks!"  
"You can't be serious!" Groaned Nirvana as she already felt the pressure of her already-full bladder.  
"I'm very serious. Now show me some jumps, people!"  
Everybody begun doing jumping jacks, moaning.  
Chris McLean looked at Chef Hatchet with a smile.  
"Man, I love this show."  
About two minutes in, Cody turned his head as he continued doing jumping jacks and saw a black shadow run in the woods, immediately reminding him of Sierra."  
"W-Woooah! N-No!" He felt his legs warm up and he looked down. He had an accident.  
"Ha!" Laughed Duncan.  
"The dude pee'd himself!"  
Duncan stopped jumping and points at Cody's pants.  
"Cody," begun Chris. "Sorry man, but you're the first one out. You're the first one allowed back in the communal bathrooms."  
Cody looked down and sighed, as he walked with Chef to the bathrooms.  
"I say you take a shower while you at it, boy! Ya' STINK!" Said Chef Hatchet as he unlocks the door and shoves Cody inside and locks it behind him, leaving Cody all alone in the communal bathrooms.

After about ten minutes of jumping jacks, Chris McLean ordered everybody to stop.  
"You kids are tougher than I thought." He said.  
Lindsay, who was slightly bending now, with her legs tightly pressed together, looked around anxiously.  
"Wh-Why aren't we allowed to use the b-bathroom again?" She asked in a hurry.  
"I like... REALLY have to go. BAD!"  
"It's part of the challenge." Replied Kevin.  
"But... I don't think I can hold it anymore!" She said, biting her bottom lip.  
"Come on, Lindsay." Said Harold.  
"Do it for our team."  
Lindsay shut her eyes tightly and shook her head.  
"I'm SO sorry guys, I just can't like, keep it in anymore!"  
Chris McLean shook his head.  
"Lindsay, giving up already?"  
She nodded and Chef walked her to the girls communal bathrooms and locked her inside.

"One off Team Loveable Losers and one off Team Vicious and Delicious." Said Chris narrowing his eyes.  
"Since most of you have bladders of steel, I suggest we take things to the next level."

Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet lead the fourteen teenagers to the mini-waterfall on the island.  
"You can't be serious." Groaned Noah.  
"I couldn't be more serious!" Laughed Chris.  
"Please, take a seat everybody."  
The campers managed to each find a tree stump to sit on.  
The sound of the waterfall made Tyler grind his teeth.  
"Ohh man I don't know if I can hold it in, man!"  
Nirvana looked at him and smiled.  
"C'mon, Tyler! You can do this!"  
Courtney sat on the tree stump, rocking herself back and forth, shutting her eyes tightly.  
Chris took out a book.  
"What's that?" Asked Kevin with wide eyes.  
"A little book on how the toilet was invented." Said Chris McLean as he grins evilly.  
Alejandro frowned and bit his bottom lip, shutting his eyes tightly.  
Heather covered her ears.  
"I am NOT going to listen to this! I am going to WIN this round, no matter WHAT!"

As Chris McLean reads on about how toilets were made, Duncan, Noah, Kevin, Tyler, Courtney, Alejandro and LeShawna couldn't handle it and left.

Thus leaving Gwen, Nirvana, Geoff, Heather, Harold and Bridgette left.  
Geoff rocked himself back and forth and looked at Bridgette.  
"Babe, you can totally do it! I know you can." Said Bridgette.  
He shook his head.  
"Bridge, if I don't go now... I think my bladder will burst. Babe... Win this for US!"  
He put up his hand.  
"Honey Boo!" Cried Bridgette.  
"Don't leave me alone on this."  
"I'm sorry Bridge," said Geoff. "I just can't hold it in no longer."  
Chef walked away with Geoff, leaving it down to Bridgette, Nirvana, Gwen, Heather and Harold.  
"So it's now down to the ladies". Said Chris McLean.  
Harold clears his throat.  
"As I was saying," continued Chris. "It's down to the ladies."  
Gwen looked over to Heather and Bridgette with a sigh.  
The sound of the waterfall was driving her insane.  
Her bladder felt like a balloon that was about to explode.

In the meantime at the boys communal bathroom, Duncan pulled Trent to a secluded area.  
"I saw the way you looked at her this morning." He growled.  
Trent looks back at him with wide eyes.  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about."  
Duncan balls up a fist and holds it under Trent's jaw.  
"You screwed up with Gwen long ago. She's mine now. Got it?!"  
Trent swallows hard and looks Duncan in the eye and nods slowly.  
"Good." Said Duncan slowly moving his fist away.  
"Any funny tricks, and your face will match your hair. It would be beaten BLACK."  
Trent looks down to the ground as Duncan walks away and joins the rest of the guys. He knew he was in love with Gwen again.

Cody stood up and went to the sinks to wash his face as he waited for the challenge to end. He looked into the mirror and sighed.  
Noah walked up to him.  
"Hey, buddy. Don't feel so down. If you need to blame anybody on your little accident today, blame me."  
Noah smiles and puts his hand on Cody's shoulder.  
Cody looked back at him.  
"I-It's not your fault man. Really. I just feel bad for being the first one out."  
"Don't worry, Cody. I doubt you'll be eliminated anytime soon."  
"Y-You think."  
"I'm sure..."  
Cody puts his hand on Noah's hand accidentally and quickly moves it away.  
"O-Oh man... I'm sorry."  
Noah blinked and looked the other way, feeling slightly awkward.  
Cody cleared his throat and gives Noah a slight grin.  
Noah looked around, noticing nobody was nearby and quickly leans in and gives Cody a peck on the lips.  
Cody's face turned pink.  
"N-Noah..."  
Noah grinned and turned around and walked back to where the rest of the guys were.

Back in the girls communal bathroom, Lindsay was looking in the mirror and pulling piggy-faces.  
"Like, I've never noticed how totally cute I look with a piggy nose!"  
Courtney stares at her and looks at LeShawna with a sigh.  
"I can't believe I gave in so easily. I regret drinking so much cool drink."  
LeShawna patted Courtney's back.  
"C'mon girl. Ain't nothing wrong with that! Look, I'm here too! And I ain't a loser. I just ain't got a bladder of steel, ya' feel me?"  
Courtney smiles slightly and shrugs.  
"I guess you're right, LeShawna."  
"Oh hell yeah I'm right, girl. LeShawna is always right! Now come here sweet, give LeShawna some sugar!"  
Courtney hugs LeShawna tightly, feeling way better already.

It was now already 3 am and everybody in the communal bathrooms were fast asleep, on the cold floors.  
Back in the woods by the mini-waterfall, still wide awake, sat Bridgette, Gwen, Nirvana, Harold and Heather.  
Chris McLean stared at them.  
"Seriously? None of you are about to burst?! What's wrong with you people?"  
Gwen put up her hand slowly.  
"Yes, Gwen?"  
"I-I give up. I REALLY need to go."  
Chris smiles. "That's better! Chef, we got another quitter here!"  
Chef Hatchet grabs Gwen's arm and walks away with her.  
"Now it's down to the four of you. Harold, Nirvana, Bridgette and Heather."  
Heather flips her hair and glares at Nirvana.  
"Give it up already, steroid girl. I'm not giving up any time soon!"  
Nirvana yawned and looked the other way.  
Bridgette looked at Heather, feeling frightened, not only at Heather's evil look, but the fact that she was in the middle of a dark forrest, without Geoff.

"So..." Begun Chris McLean. "Two from each team. Bridgette and Heather, Team Loveable Losers. Nirvana and Harold. Team Vicious And Delicious. Which team will be the winning team tonight?"  
Nirvana yawned again and stood up from the tree stump and laid down on the soft grass, closing her eyes.  
Harold looked at Heather and Bridgette and looked back at Chris as he rocked back and forth on the tree stump.

"WEEEEHEHEHAHAHAA!" A loud, evil laugh from in the woods came, giving everyone a fright.  
"AH! Wh-What was that?!" Asked Heather as she jumped up in shock, looking around with wide eyes.  
Chris McLean ran to Chef Hatchet and stood behind him.  
"Dude, what on Earth was THAT?"  
Chef took out a frying pan and held it up in the air.  
"What ever it is, it won't be around any longer once I'm through with it."

Suddenly, a dark shadow ran past Heather, and in complete shock, Heather felt a warm feeling go down her leg.  
"Oh... Rat!"  
She shook her leg, realising she had just had an accident.  
Bridgette looked at Heather, then back at Harold and Nirvana, realising it was now two against one.  
"Sorry Heather," said Chris in a shaky voice. "But, you're OUT!"  
Heather frowned bitterly and walked off out of the woods, towards the communal bathrooms.  
"Ha!" Laughed Harold.  
"I knew I could beat Heather in something... She thinks she's so cool and all but she doesn't know half of the H-Bomb... I wonder if LeShawna would be impressed with how far I've gotten in this challenge. I just..."  
Harold looked up and saw a dark figure swinging past on a tree.  
"Ahhhh!"  
He stood up quickly, wetting himself instantly.  
"Shoot!"  
This scream of Harold's woke Nirvana up.  
Chef looked to where Harold was looking when he screamed, and swallowed hard.  
Chris narrowed his eyes and looked at his watch. It was now 5:36 am.  
Chef took Harold to the boys communal bathroom and pushed Harold inside, locking the door behind him.

It was now 8:09 am and Nirvana and Bridgette remained. They looked at each other sharply as Chris McLean looked at them with droopy eyes.  
"Come on, girls. Surely ONE of you need to go already."  
"Bridgette, you might as well just give up. I could hold this in forever." Said Nirvana as she felt she couldn't hold it in for another 10 minutes.  
Bridgette shut her eyes tightly and sighed heavily.  
"Y-You're right." She responded.  
"I-I can't hold it in anymore."  
Nirvana's eyes widened.  
Bridgette stood up.  
"Chris... I give up. I really REALLY need to pee..."  
"It's about time! We have ourselves a winner!"  
Chef unlocked the doors to the girls and boys communal bathrooms, releasing everybody.  
"Today's winning team is... Team Vicious And Delicious! Team Loveable Losers, you are today's big LOSERS! Meheheh. See you at the campfire tonight! Tonight, somebody is going buh-bye!"  
Everybody on Team Vicious And Delicious cheered.  
"Woo-Hoo!"  
"What's our reward?" Asked Kevin with a smile.  
"Today's reward is a jacuzzi party!"  
"You did it!" Said Tyler excitedly, wrapping his arms around Nirvana.  
"You won us a jacuzzi party!"  
Nirvana smiled and hugged back.  
"Thanks Tyler. B-But I REALLY gotta go right now!"  
She pulled away from the hug and ran quickly to the bathrooms.

That night, everybody on Team Loveable Losers sat at the campfire nervously.  
Chris McLean stepped out with eight marshmallows on a silver tray.  
"There are nine of you... But only eight marshmallows. When I call out your name, I will throw you a marshmallow and you'll remain in the game. Whoever doesn't get one, it's the dock of shame for you."  
Everybody remained silent.  
"The first marshmallow goes to... Heather!"  
Chris threw the marshmallow and Heather caught it and popped it into her mouth with pride as she stood up and stood aside.  
"The second marshmallow goes to... Noah!"  
Noah caught his marshmallow.  
"Goodie."  
He stood up and stood beside Heather.  
"The third marshmallow goes to... Courtney!"  
Chris threw the marshmallow and Courtney catches it and kisses it.  
"YAS! I knew I'd make it through!"  
She gets up and joins Noah and Heather.  
"Gwen and Duncan!" Shouted Chris McLean throwing two marshmallows at them.  
Gwen caught her marshmallow and smiles brightly.  
"... Alejandro!"  
Alejandro breathes a sigh of relief and stands up, popping the marshmallow into his mouth.  
Chris looks sharply at the three teenagers before him. Bridgette, Cody and Geoff.  
"There are three of you, but only two marshmallows."  
Bridgette grabs Geoff's hand and looks at Chris McLean worryingly.  
The next marshmallow goes to...

...

...

Bridgette!"  
The marshmallow falls on Bridgette's lap and she stands up and joins the rest, looking at Geoff as she bites the tips of her fingers.  
Noah looks over at Cody and swallows hard.  
"The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

Cody!"  
Chris throws the marshmallow into the fire accidentally.  
"Uhhh.. Whoops!"  
Bridgette gasps and runs to Geoff and grips onto his pink shirt with tears in her eyes as she turns her head to the rest of her team.  
"How could you? How could you guys vote off Geoff?!"  
Everybody looked at each other and shrugged.  
She looked back at him as tears roll down her cheeks.  
"Aw c'mon babe. Don't cry. I know you can win this without me."  
"B-But Geoff..." She cried "I'm going to miss you SO much!"  
Geoff wrapped his arms around her and smiled.  
"Babe, you're like, the strongest girl I've ever met. Seriously! I know you can win this! Win this... For us!"  
She looks deep into his eyes and nods slightly.  
"That's the spirit, babe!"  
Geoff took off his hat and put it on Bridgette's head.  
"Babe. That's your good luck charm. From me."

Geoff waved at everybody as he walked down the dock of shame. "I love you Bridge!" He shouted as he waved.  
Bridgette waved back, as fresh tears begin to fill her eyes.  
Courtney put her arm around her.  
"Don't worry Bridgette. You still have us."  
Geoff hopped onto the boat and shouts as the boat moves off into the distance.  
"Remember dudes and dudettes, no matter what happens, remember to party hard! Yeah!"  
The boat vanishes far off into the distance.  
Bridgette sniffed and glared at her team, feeling shocked and betrayed.

Chris McLean turns to the camera and shakes his head. "These teens are just SO predictable!" He grins.  
"Can Bridgette cope without Geoff? Will Duncan beat the living daylights out of Trent? Will Gwen ever make up her mind? What is that creepy... Thing in the woods? Will I ever get tired of these delicious sodas?" He takes a sip and smiles.  
"Find out next time, on TOTAL DRAMA TOOOOOTALLY DRAMATIC!"


	5. Blinded By Secrets Part 1

Trent rolled around in his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Gwen. But at the same time, Duncan's threats stuck to his mind. He wasn't prepared to be injured yet again. He sighed and tried looking at his watch, but the darkness made him blind for the moment and was unable to read the time. He sighed.  
The snoring was loud from his team mates, especially Harold.  
Trent looked around the cabin, realising he was the only one awake. He shook his head and got out of bed quietly, putting on a thick jacket and heading out of the Team Vicious and Delicious cabin.  
It was three in the morning and the temperature was freezing.  
He sat down on a step leading to the door of the cabin and he sighed, forming a small, cold cloud in front of his face, as it faded away within seconds.  
Suddenly, Trent heard rustling in the bushes.  
He jumped up, startled.  
"Wh-Who goes there?"  
There was no response.  
He inhaled deeply and took a few brave steps forward towards the bushes, holding in his breath.  
"Hello?... Is anybody there?"  
He stepped up to the bush and swallowed hard, leaning forward.  
"HELLOOOOOOOOO!"  
Out popped Izzy's head as she held a squirrel.  
Trent fell back in shock.  
"Aah! Uhh... Izzy? Is that YOU?"  
Izzy nodded.  
"Izzy wild me. Izzy explore big island! Izzy find many animal friends!"  
Trent blinked.  
"We were looking for you everywhere, Izzy. Our team needed you these past few days..."  
Izzy laughed.  
"Ohh I was here the whole time! Izzy is always around! Izzy is everywhere!"  
She jumps out the bush and does the dance of the Rattlesnake.  
Trent got up, looked at her and grabbed her hand.  
"Chris needs to know you're back! And you're back on our team..."  
"YEAH!"  
"Shhh Izzy... Everybody is still asleep..."  
Izzy nodded and whispered, "Woo hoo! Yeah!"

Trent lead Izzy to the bed Sierra slept in before she was eliminated.  
"Here. You can sleep here. The other bed is a complete wreck."  
Izzy nodded and shook the crunchy leaves out her red, curly hair, before jumping into the bed.

The next morning, everybody woke up by themselves. Chris, nor Chef Hatchet seemed to have woken them up this morning.  
Lindsay opened her eyes and yawned, stretching her arms into the air.  
She saw Tyler and Nirvana sitting beside each other on Tyler's bed, giggling and talking softly.  
"Hey, Hirvana and... Uhm. I'm blanking on your name?... Oh! Oh! George! Hey George!"  
Tyler looked up at Lindsay and sighed.  
Nirvana giggled shyly and they continued to talk.  
Lindsay got out of bed and headed to the communal bathrooms for a shower.  
She met Courtney in there.  
"Hey... C-Carrie!"  
Courtney, who was looking into the mirrors, putting on mascara as the steam from her fresh shower, swayed around her body, looked at Lindsay.  
"Lindsay... My name is Courtney. We've known each other for three seasons. THREE. I am the most valuable player known on this show. I am a C.I.T!"  
Lindsay blinked and smiled.  
"Oooooh! That's where I know you from!"  
Lindsay stood next to Courtney and got out her toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed her teeth.  
Courtney continued to put on mascara and then sighed.  
"Lindsay, can you keep a secret?"  
Lindsay, who was still brushing her teeth, nodded.  
"Mhhmm!"  
Courtney looked around and begun to speak.  
"Well, you know Gwen? I kind of... Saw her and Trent kissing in the woods during that treasure hunt challenge we had... But, Gwen is still with Duncan! I don't know what to do, Lindsay. Should I tell Duncan? Because if I do, he might think I'm lying... You know. To get him back or something... Or should I just keep it to myself and let it eat at me?! I don't know what to do!"  
Lindsay spat out the toothpaste into the basin.  
"Like, you should totally tell him... You and Duncan would be such a cute couple!"  
Courtney narrowed her eyes and shook her head.  
"N-Never mind, Lindsay. I've got to go."  
Courtney put her mascara into her make-up bag and walked out the communal bathrooms.  
Little did Courtney and Lindsay realise, Gwen was in the communal bathrooms, and had heard every single word.  
After Lindsay brushed her teeth, she got undressed and stepped into one of the showers and closed the curtain as she hummed along to a nursery rhyme she had learnt in baby school.  
Gwen stepped out of the other shower, with her hand on her chest, whispering to herself, "I'm doomed..."

At around 5pm, Chris McLean called all the campers to the mess hall.  
Everyone sat down and groaned.  
"Oooh! Thank heavens there was no challenge today!" Said LeShawna as she dusted off her shoulders.  
"LeShawna needed a day off!"  
"Not so fast, campers!" Said Chris with an evil grin as he jumps onto a table.  
Duncan rolled his eyes.  
"What? We're having a challenge NOW?"  
Chris McLean narrowed his eyes and pouted slightly.  
"Noooot exactly."  
A sigh of relief came from everyone in the room.  
"Ha! Your challenge will be TONIGHT... In these very dark, spooky woods!"  
Bridgette gasped and grabbed onto LeShawna's arm.  
"N-No! Not the woods!"  
"Yes... The woods." Replied Chris with a grin only the devil could have.  
Alejandro smiled and looked at Heather.  
"Uhm. What are you looking at?!" Mumbled Heather under her breath.  
"Only the most beautiful woman on the planet..."  
Heather's eyes widened and looked around nervously, hoping nobody else heard what Alejandro said to her.  
Cody gulped.  
"We will still be in our teams, right?" He asked in a shaky voice.  
"Nope! You'll all be separated... And alone..."  
"Terrifying." Responded Noah.  
Lindsay was looking into her hand mirror as she pouted and batted her eyelashes.  
"Like... I didn't know I looked this pretty! No wait... That's not me I'm looking at... That's like, a girl who looks just like me! Aww! How do I get her out?"  
Harold, who was sitting next to her, took the mirror out of her hand.  
"Lindsay. That IS you. What you were looking at is called your reflection..."  
"Ooooh! So her name is Yorreflextion? That almost sounds like a make-up brands name that I know..."  
Harold shook his head and put the mirror down on the table.

"Any who..." Continued Chris McLean.  
"Your challenge for tonight will be, you will all be scattered around this island. And you'll all be alone... And blindfolded! You'll have to all find each other... By calling out your teams name. Follow the sound, if you should hear anybody shouting the name of your team."  
"Pffft. What if we just take off our blindfolds?" Asked Duncan in a boring tone.  
"Then you'll be disqualified from the challenge! Remember. There are cameras. EVERYWHERE!"  
"So..." Begun Kevin. "Our challenge, is we are left, all alone in these woods, blindfolded, and we have to call our team's name out and follow each other's voices... And the first team to have all of their team mates together, wins, right?"  
"Yup!" Replied Chris McLean with a wide smile.  
"What if we can't hear anything?" Asked Tyler.  
"Yeah. That's a good question. This island is huge... What if we can't hear anybody calling our team?" Asked Nirvana.  
"That's not my problem..." Begun Chris "Then I guess you'll have to keep on walking further and further into the woods as you shout your teams name, and HOPE to bump into a team mate."  
Chris McLean's evil grin widened.  
"Izzy like this game! Izzy know these woods better than anyone else! Squirrels will tell Izzy who is where, yeah!"  
Chris McLean narrowed his eyes again.  
"Yeeeeah. Good luck with that.  
So campers! Meet me here in about 3 hours. That is when your challenge begins!"

In the Team Loveable Losers cabin, Bridgette was breaking down. "I can't... I can't do it..."  
Courtney sat beside her and patted her back.  
"Come on Bridgette. These woods aren't so bad... I know you can do it!"  
The tears rolled down Bridgette's cheeks.  
"You don't understand! I really hate the woods. I can't do it... And now that Geoff is gone..."  
She couldn't complete the sentence as the tears kept falling.  
Gwen was eager to comfort Bridgette, but since Courtney was already doing it, she knew it was best to avoid any contact with Courtney. Simply because contact meant arguing, and arguing meant spilling the beans.  
Gwen sat on her bed, biting her bottom lip, looking at her watch, as she felt her heart beating fast in her chest. It was the worst feeling ever. Duncan, her boyfriend and Courtney, her worst enemy, in the same cabin, with the rest of their team mates. She knew that Courtney saw her kissing Trent in the woods. And she knew Lindsay knew too.

[Confessional]: [TLL] ~ Gwen: I couldn't handle it in there. Courtney doesn't know that I know! But now, Lindsay knows TOO! Oh gosh... I really hope Lindsay doesn't blurt it out to the rest of her team mates.

[Confessional]: [TVAD] ~ Kevin: This challenge is one I am actually looking forward to! I have a great sense of direction. And I must say, after that "treasure hunt" we did not too long ago, that was a great way of exploring the woods. I should know more or less where I'm going.

[Confessional]: [TLL] ~ Courtney: I really don't know what to do... Should I tell Duncan or not? And if I should, when will be the best time to tell him? Should I tell him somewhere where we can be alone... Or... Somewhere with many people around?! Ugh! Forget it. Maybe I should say it another time. I need to focus on this stupid challenge now.

[Confessional]: [TLL] ~ Bridgette: I... Don't know if I can do this... I just... Really miss Geoff.

[Confessional]: [TVAD] ~ Tyler: I've got this one in the bag! I'm going to do something I bet none of the others are going to do. Because I've got brains! I'm going to jog through the woods. That will make things WAY quicker! Team Vicious And Delicious are totally going to be the winners of today's challenge! Boo-YAH!

[Confessional]: [TLL] ~ Heather: Those losers... Are going DOWN. And what the hell is up with Alejandro? I have a feeling he is up to something... AGAIN. I never trust those smiles of his...

[Confessional]: [TVAD] ~ Trent: Maybe this challenge isn't as bad as it seems! I could use it to find Gwen and talk to her privately... That's if I find her, that is. Good thing nobody knows about what happened between us in the woods during that challenge where we had to find those golden rocks.

[Confessional]: [TLL] ~ Cody: O-Oh man... Those woods are way more scary than you think. I mean, the other night, we found a spider in our cabin... As big as my HEAD. I am NOT lying! D-Do you know how much I HATE spiders...?

[Confessional]: [TLL] ~ Alejandro: I've examined this island in my free time. I know exactly which places to avoid... Hmm. This challenge is definitely the best by far. I have a few little plans for tonight... This is excellent!

All the campers arrived at the mess hall at around 8pm and ate dinner.  
At around 9pm, Chris McLean arrived.  
"So... Your challenge will begin in a few minutes!" He said as he huddled into his thick, warm jacket.  
"Brrrrr! It's freezing out there! If I were you, I wouldn't go out there. Oh... Wait! You ARE going out there! Meheheh!"  
Everybody frowned.  
"I am SO ready for this challenge!" Shouted Tyler as he stood up from his seat and pounded his chest.  
"Team Loveable Losers, you're all going DOWN! Us on Team Vicious And Delicious are going to show you all who's boss!"  
"Oh shut it!" Snapped Heather.

Chef Hatchet put thick, black blindfolds on everybody's eyes and the interns lead everybody to their spots on the island, completely scattering everybody. Every single camper was alone somewhere in the woods, completely blinded by the material covering their eyes.  
"Alrighty campers!" Exclaimed Chris McLean on an intercom that echoed through the forrest.  
"You might want to avoid the snakes and spiders... And bears. Oh! And maybe even the sasquatchanakwa. But as long as you avoid those, you should live. Maybe... Meheheh! Remember! Do NOT take off the blindfolds! Ready? Your challenge begins NOW! Go, go, GO!"  
Cody's legs begun to shake. "U-Uhh... TLL! TLL? Anybody...?"  
There was silence.  
Cody gulped and begun to slowly walk forward as his arms tried feeling in front of him to avoid walking into trees.

Duncan sat down on a rock lazily and mumbled, "Anyone on TLL? Hmm. I thought so." He sighed as he sat on the rock and rested his back against the tree behind him.  
"They'll find me in the end."  
Noah walked through the woods, shouting in his monotone voice.  
"So? Anybody from Team Loveable Losers?"  
Silence.  
"Oh. I thought as much."  
Noah shook his head and continued walking, feeling a little aggravated.

Lindsay remained on the same spot she was lead to by the intern and she scratches her head.  
"Ummm. What are we doing again?"  
Silence.  
"Oh! Oh! Oooh! I know this game! We're playing Marco Polo, right? I like... Totally love this game! Marco!"  
Silence.  
"Umm. Come on, guys! Marco!"  
She giggled and walked forward, bumping into almost every tree in her way.  
Harold walked forward, feeling confident. "TVAD? Team Vicious And Delicious?"  
He proceeded walking forward and slipped down a small, muddy hill and landed into a mud pit.  
"Aah GROSS! Why does this always have to happen to ME? ... Gosh!"  
Lindsay heard this.  
"Polo!" She shouted.  
"Lindsay?" Asked Harold as he struggled to stand up as his clothes clung to his body from the muddy fall.  
"Polo! Polo! Polo!" She screamed in excitement as she ran towards Harold's voice.  
"Polo...?"  
She took another step forward and slipped down, too, landing right on top of him.  
"Ewww! Like... That is SO gross!" She tried to stand up and slipped again.  
Harold smiled slightly, not minding the person who fell on top of him.

Courtney sighed and shouted again, "Team Loveable Losers? TLL?" She heard mumbling.  
She took a few steps forward and the mumbling got a little louder.  
"TLL?" She asked.  
The mumbling stopped.  
"Hello?" She asked.  
"Who was that talking to themselves?"  
The person cleared their throat.  
"It was me." Responded Duncan.  
"Is that you, Courtney? I didn't hear you coming... I was only, you know, talking to myself."  
Courtney lifted her arms slightly in front of herself to make sure she won't walk into a tree or anything, her hands felt a bush in front of her.  
"Uh-oh. Uhm. Duncan, I need to walk through this bush to get to you..."  
She begun walking through it, but quickly felt a sudden pain.  
"Ow! I think this stupid bush has thorns! Ow ow ow..." She quickly pulled herself free from the bush and fell on the ground by Duncan's feet.  
"Ow... Uhh..."  
She lifted her head.  
"Duncan? Wh-Where are you?"  
"Right here."  
He felt his hand around until he felt her hand on the ground. He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.  
"A-Are there anymore of our team mates here or is it only the two of us?" Courtney asked.  
"I'm sure it's only the two of us." Chuckled Duncan as he sits down on the rock again.  
Courtney cleared her throat.  
"Why on Earth is it always YOU I end up with first?"  
Duncan leaned back again and shrugged.  
"Mm, I don't know? Maybe you just can't get enough of me."  
Courtney gasped.  
"What?! UGH! In your dreams!"  
She felt her leg.  
"Ow... Duncan... I really scratched myself bad just now. I had no idea that stupid bush had thorns!"  
"C'mhere" Replied Duncan, holding out his arms.  
Courtney took a few awkward steps forward and fell onto Duncan's lap.  
"Uhh... Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"  
She quickly got off and sat next to him on the rock.  
Duncan picked up Courtney's left leg and put it over his knee.  
"It's this leg that got hurt, right?"  
"Mhmm..."  
Duncan felt her leg and immediately felt the spot. The injury felt bad, and was clearly bleeding badly.  
"Ow!" She yelped again.  
"That's where I got cut! Ohh Duncan, it really hurts!"  
Tears begun to flood her eyes.  
"I have a plan." Said Duncan immediately.  
He felt his hand behind him, as he realised the tree he was resting his back on, had large leaves. He snapped one leaf off and quickly felt for the injury on her leg and wrapped the leaf around it tightly.  
"There... That should stop the bleeding."  
Courtney was quiet but a small smile appeared on her face.

Nearer to the waterfall, Nirvana was calling out her team. "Team Vicious And Delicious? Anyone? Anywhere? TVAD?"  
"Here!" Said an excited voice. It was Izzy.  
Izzy swung herself around the vine of a tree.  
"Ooh! Ooh! Who are you?" Asked Izzy as she hung upside down from the vine.  
"Uhm. I'm Nirvana. Wh-Who are you?"  
"Izzayyyy!"  
"Oh! Hey Izzy! You're on my team, we should stick together and find Tyl- I mean! We should find the rest of our team. Y'know?"  
"Yeah! Izzy can get these wood creatures to tell where the rest of the team is!" Exclaimed Izzy as she felt around and grabbed a beetle that was crawling up the trunk of the tree.  
"Squacka dum doo?" She asked the beetle.  
Nirvana raised an eyebrow.  
"Izzy? What are you doing?..."  
"Shhh! Beeto the Beetle is telling me where he saw our team mates! Blasquashnar? Oh!"  
Izzy laughed.  
"Beeto said we must go North!"  
"But Izzy. We're blindfolded... Where's North?"  
"Easy!" Said Izzy as she jumped out the tree and sniffed the floor and crawled on it and licked a small stone.  
"Mmmm! North is THIS way!" Said Izzy, grabbing Nirvana's hand and racing that direction.

Alejandro was walking casually ahead, almost as if he wasn't blindfolded at all. "Anyone from Team Loveable Losers around here?" He asked calmly. At that moment, he heard twigs crunching. His eyes widened behind the blindfold. He stood quietly, not moving a muscle. Something was out there... He had to becareful... It could be a bear, or a beast... Or anything for a matter of fact! He heard the crunching of twigs approach him.  
"Uhh... AAAAHHH!" Screamed Heather as she walked right into Alejandro, throwing them both to the ground.  
"H-Heather! Ah! I knew it was you all along! I knew you couldn't resist me." Laughed Alejandro as Heather lay on top of him, rubbing her head.  
"Alejandro? ALEJANDRO?!" She exclaimed, trying to get up quickly.  
Alejandro smiled, and tightly wrapped his arms around her body, not letting her escape.  
"Alejandro?! Let! Go! Of! Me!"  
He laughed lightly and moved his one hand up to her chin and held it as his other arm remained tightly wrapped around her.  
"Mi amor... I am glad I have found you..."  
Heather shook her head.  
"You are only glad because that's an advantage for our team... All you care about is winning."  
"That's a lie!" Exclaimed Alejandro, moving his fingertips to Heather's neck, gently caressing it.  
"All I care about is you..." He said with a smooth, soft voice.  
Heather was quiet as a pink blush formed on her face. She felt glad they were both blindfolded because she wouldn't have wanted Alejandro to see her blushing.  
"Y-Yeah right. As if I'm going to fall for that trash!" She scoffed.  
"Heather..."  
"What?"  
"Kiss me..."  
"... WHAT!?"  
"I know you wish to..."  
Heather gasped.  
"N-No... I, uhh... Umm..."  
Alejandro smiled as his hand moved to the back of Heather's neck and pulled her head closer, as he licked his lips softly, before their lips met.

Meanwhile, Cody was walking through the woods, calling out his team's name over and over again. He felt his voice was getting weaker.  
"Uhh... Team Loveable Losers? TLL?"  
He sat down on the grass and sighed.  
He rested on the grass and saw the moon shining through his blindfold. It was clearly still very late and he had a feeling this challenge wouldn't end until everybody was found in their teams.  
Next minute, something large tripped over him.  
"WO-WOAHHH!"  
It was Bridgette.  
"Ohh... What the?"  
"Bridgette?"  
"Cody? Is that you?"  
"Yes!"  
"Oh! Thank heavens! I've been walking around this spooky place for... I don't know how long now. I can't handle it, Cody. I'm terrified..."  
"M-Me too, Bridgette!"  
They both stood up.  
"I hate the woods..." Said Bridgette as she stood as close as possible to Cody.  
"Same here... These woods g-give me the heeby-jeebies!"  
"At least we are not alone anymore, right Cody?" Said Bridgette with a croaky voice.  
"Sure! Let's hope we can find the rest of our team and get this challenge over with already."

Meanwhile, LeShawna was wandering through the woods. "Can't a girl just find her team and get it over with?" She moaned to herself, as she attempted to walk further.  
"Ohh... This ain't LeShawna's strength." She said as she leaned against a tree, trying to catch her breath.  
"Team Vicious And Delicious?! Where are ya' at? LeShawna is gettin' tired of looking around for your sorry behinds!"  
"I'm here!" Shouted Kevin, pulling himself through the plants that stood before him.  
"Ah! Finally! My little string bean brother is here to the rescue! Hallelujah!"  
Kevin chuckled.  
"This challenge isn't so bad after all."  
LeShawna shook her head.  
"Are you some kind of CRAY-ZAY? LeShawna can't handle this anymore. I am a woman built for comfort!"  
Kevin grabbed onto her arm gently.  
"We should go looking for the rest of our team if we want to win, LeShawna. I heard today's reward is going to be big!"  
LeShawna blinked and grinned.  
"Oh hell yeah baby! That's my language you are talkin' now! I am all about BIG!"  
The two of them continued to walk through the island, shouting "TVAD".

Chris McLean turned to the camera with a wide grin, as he looked at his watch. "It's 1am, the campers are getting closer and closer to each other. Who will reunite their team first? Team Vicious And Delicious, or Team Loveable Losers? What will happen in the woods in the next few hours? Will Gwen find Trent? Will Lindsay and Harold ever get clean? Will Courtney spill the beans? Are the beetles even telling Izzy the truth?... Find out NEXT TIME on the continuing episode of... Total! Drama! Toooootally Dramatic!"


	6. Blinded By Secrets Part 2

[Please read Chapter 5 before reading this Chapter.]

Gwen groaned as she pulled herself free from a few vines that got tangled around her body.  
"Nngh... I hate this stupid place." She mumbled as she lifted her arms in front of her to feel her way.  
"Stupid blindfold... Stupid show... Stupid Chris McLean!"  
She continued walking, but soon bumped into what felt like a warm, furry wall.  
She gulped.  
She felt the thing move. Then...  
"ROOOOOOOOOAAAR!"  
Gwen felt her heart jump up to her throat as it begun beating faster than ever before.  
"N-Nice bear..."  
"ROOOOOOOOOAAAR!"  
"Aaahh!" She yelped as she turned the other way and ran quickly through the bushes and plants, still completely blindfolded.  
She soon heard the bear wasn't following her anymore, but she continued to run forward, breathing heavily and feeling absolutely terrified.

In the meantime, Courtney and Duncan remained sitting on the large rock.  
"So... Duncan? Why don't we just get up and find the rest of the team? For all we know, they might be on the OTHER side of the island, all reunited already and looking for us! And look... Here we are sitting on this rock, doing nothing. We could lose!"  
Duncan chuckled.  
"Calm down, princess. We won't lose."  
"I hate it when you call me that."  
"Sure you do."  
"Yes! I do..."  
Duncan smiled.  
"How's that leg of yours doing?"  
"My leg? O-Oh! My leg is much better now. Thanks again, Duncan..."  
Duncan moved his hand off his lap to rest it on the rock he sat on and accidentally placed his hand on top of Courtney's hand.  
Courtney quickly pulled her hand away in shock.  
Duncan had a large grin on his face, feeling comfortable with what had just happened.  
That's when Courtney remembered Trent kissing Gwen during a previous challenge.  
"Duncan? I need to tell you something. We need to talk."  
"I know."  
"I... Wait. What? What do you mean you know?"  
"I know what you want to say, Courtney."  
"You do?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh..." Replied Courtney, feeling slightly confused.  
Duncan felt his hand up to Courtney's face, and gently touched her cheek with his fingers.  
"I know you missed me, princess. I see the way you look at me every day."  
Courtney gasped.  
"Wh-What?"  
"Sshh..." Whispered Duncan.  
"I can't bare it anymore." Said Duncan with a sigh.  
"Ever since Trent arrived here, I've realised Gwen couldn't care! I still love her but..." Duncan couldn't finish his sentence as his lips were pressed against another pair of lips.  
Courtney wrapped her arms tightly around Duncan's neck as she kissed him. She knew at the back of her mind, she might just regret it later.

Bridgette and Cody walked through the woods together.  
"Team Loveable Losers? Anyone? Anywhere?!"  
"It's about time!" Moaned a deep, monotone voice.  
"Noah? Is that you?" Asked Bridgette.  
"The one and only."  
Noah walked his way up to Bridgette and Cody.  
"N-Noah!" Exclaimed Cody in excitement.  
"Cody? Ah! Didn't see you there, short stuff."  
Cody was quiet for a few moments.  
"See? But... Aren't we, you know, blindfolded?"  
"Oh you sure are a clever one." Replied Noah with a smirk.  
Bridgette giggled. She had a feeling there might be something going on between Noah and Cody, but she wasn't going to say anything.

Tyler, was jogging through the woods, talking to himself. "Ha! I bet I'm the only one here who's jogging. I knew I was the only one around here with brains!"  
He continued to jog, not crashing into any trees, surprisingly.  
Then, he tripped over something large.  
"W-Woooah!" He fell.  
"UGH! What the hell was THAT?!" Groaned a female voice.  
Tyler lifted his head, and realised his blindfold had slipped down his face.  
That's when he saw Courtney, resting on Duncan's body, and clearly have been making-out.  
Tyler gasped.  
"Hello? W-Who's that?" Asked Courtney in a wobbly voice.  
Tyler didn't respond. He glared at Courtney and Duncan with a dropped jaw, shocked.  
"Who's there?!" Shouted Duncan.  
"Duncan... It could be an animal... You know? Like, a forrest deer or something." Said Courtney, hoping on her life it was an animal.  
"Screw this. I'm taking off my blindfold." Said Duncan impatiently.  
Tyler looked around quickly, racing off into the dark forrest.  
"N-No! Duncan, don't!..."  
Duncan ripped the blindfold from his eyes quickly and glared around sharply.  
He looked down and saw another blindfold, laying on the ground near them.  
"Oh no..." He said with wide eyes.  
"What?" Snapped Courtney, as she felt her body begin to shake.  
"It wasn't an animal, Courtney." Said Duncan as he reached his hand out and picked up the black material.  
"It was a person. And whoever that person was... SAW us."  
Courtney gasped.  
"Oh my gosh, Duncan..."

Izzy and Nirvana walked deeper into the woods. "Team Vicious And Delicious?"  
"Here!" Exclaimed Tyler, running towards them.  
"Tyler? Is that YOU?" Asked Nirvana with a spark of excitement in her voice.  
"Yes! Nirvana! I thought I recognised your voice!"  
Nirvana blushed slightly.  
"Okay so, Tyler, it's now me, you and Izzy." Said Nirvana with a smile.  
"Uhh... Not really." Sighed Tyler.  
"Wh-What? What do you mean by that?" Asked Nirvana as the smile quickly vanished.  
"Well, my blindfold kind of came off." He said.  
"Ah! Bad Tyler!" Said Izzy as she clawed up a nearby tree.  
"Oh my word." Said Nirvana, as she rubbed her arm.  
"I'm sorry." Responded Tyler.  
"Ooh! Oooh!" Said Izzy as she pressed a caterpillar to her face.  
"This caterpillar is saying two of our team mates approach!"  
Izzy jumped down the tree.  
"Hey LeShawna and Kevin!"  
LeShawna and Kevin stepped towards them.  
"Izzy? How did you know we were here?" Asked Kevin worryingly.  
"Squishy told me! Yeah!"  
LeShawna shook her head.  
"I ain't never understand that girl! Mhm. No way. That girl is pumped with nothin' but CRAY-ZAY!"  
"Who else is here?" Asked Kevin as his black hair blew in the cold wind.  
"I'm here! And so is Tyler. But Tyler's blindfold came off... So he's not part of the game anymore."  
"WHAT?!" Asked Kevin, slightly upset.  
"Dude! It was an accident!" Groaned Tyler, folding his arms.  
"Ya' should go back to Chris McLean, yo." Said LeShawna.  
"Yes. You could get our team into further trouble by hanging around us." Said Kevin.  
"That's true..." Responded Nirvana, placing her hand on Tyler's shoulder.  
"It's best you leave now, Tyler. We'll all be joining you soon anyway. I mean, look! Most of our team is here."  
Tyler smiled and nodded.  
"Okay! I'll see you guys later."  
Tyler looked around quickly and moved forward and kissed Nirvana on her cheek and jogged away.  
She blushed deeply.  
"So who's missing?" Asked Kevin.  
"Well, so far, it's you, me, LeShawna and Izzy. And Tyler doesn't count anymore now that he's been disqualified from the game." Replied Nirvana.  
"That then leaves us with Lindsay, Trent and Harold."  
"Where on Earth would they be?" Asked LeShawna rolling her eyes behind the blindfold.  
"Come ON ya'll. Let's go find them. I can feel in my luscious bones they ain't far from here!"  
Izzy nodded.  
"Yeah! Izzy agree!"  
The four of them walked on, in search of Trent, Lindsay and Harold.

Trent walked through the woods with a frown. He had been walking for hours and didn't come across a single person.  
"Team Vicious And Delicious?"  
He heard twigs crushing.  
"Hello?"  
It was Duncan, wandering through the woods. Since he was disqualified for removing his blindfold, he had to abandon Courtney and return to the camp, an instruction from Chris McLean. But instead of returning to the camp, he decided to wander around instead.  
Duncan glared at Trent with narrow eyes.  
"Gwen? Is that you? Say something..."  
There was no response.  
"Gwen...?"  
"She's not here." Growled Duncan.  
Trent froze.  
"Duncan?! I'm sorry, dude... I thought you were somebody else. I mean, I heard on the intercom that you were disqualified. Chris was calling for you. I thought you heard."  
Duncan frowned and clenched his fists.  
"I told you to stay AWAY from her!"  
"Y-Yes! I know that, Duncan! I know..."  
The intercom went on again, as Chris McLean's voice echoed through the woods.  
"Duncan! For the second time, return to the camp. You have been disqualified!"  
Duncan glared at Trent with eyes from hell.  
"Count yourself lucky. Go near Gwen, and you're dead! I could be watching your every step. You never know..."  
Trent gulped, feeling helpless as he could only hear Duncan but not see him.  
"Sorry, dude. I won't. Just... Don't get so mad, man."  
Duncan ran his fingers through his green mohawk.  
"You better be sorry. Because one little move, would put you in your GRAVE!"  
Duncan turned around, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking off to the camp.

Gwen was still walking, by herself with her arms folded. "This stinks..." She moaned to herself.  
That's when she heard kissing sounds.  
She paused, and listened carefully.  
It definitely was a couple making-out.  
She cleared her throat.  
The kissing sounds stopped.  
"Uh!" A female voice exclaimed as the sounds of old leaves crunched as the two kissing people got up from the ground.  
"Who goes there?" Asked Alejandro in a calm voice as he buttoned up the few top buttons.  
"Alejandro? Is that you? It's me, Gwen."  
"Oh great... Weird goth girl is here to save the day." Moaned Heather, picking a few leaves from her long, black hair.  
"Sorry about interrupting your little make-out session." Said Gwen with a grin.  
"WHAT?! W-We weren't making-out!" Snapped Heather furiously.  
Alejandro grinned.  
"Okay. Whatever you say, Heather." Responded Gwen as she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Looks like it's the three of us." Said Alejandro as he ran his fingers through his hair, removing a few small leaves and twigs which got tangled in from earlier.  
"Who are we still looking for in our team?" Asked Gwen.  
"Well, on our team, Team Loveable Losers, we are still missing Courtney, Cody, Duncan, Bridgette and Noah. But Duncan has been disqualified. I heard that announcement. So we are only missing four people right now." Said Heather, flicking her fingers at the direction Gwen was standing.  
"Alright." Responded Gwen.  
"Let's go look for them."

Lindsay and Harold continued to walk through the woods together.  
"Team Vicious And Delicious?" Shouted Harold.  
"Marco? Polo? Marco Polo?!" Asked Lindsay.  
"No Lindsay." Sighed Harold.  
"You're suppose to shout TVAD or, Team Vicious And Delicious."  
"Ooooh!" Said Lindsay as she nibbled at the tip of her pinky-finger.  
"TVAD?" She called.  
"Here!" Responded an excited voice.  
"No, silly!" Groaned Lindsay.  
"You're like... Totally suppose to say polo! Or wait... Maybe it was marco?"  
"Hey!" Shouted Harold.  
"Who's there?"  
"It's me, Nirvana! With Kevin, LeShawna and Izzy!"  
Harold smiled. "YAS!"  
"Ayo, does this mean we win?" Asked LeShawna, tilting her head slightly.  
"I think so..." Responded Nirvana.  
"Yeah! We win whoooo!" Exclaimed Izzy as she nodded her head around like as if she was listening to an awesome song.  
"We won? Eeeep!" Said Lindsay, clapping her hands softly.  
"Looks like I won't be needing this stupid thing anymore!" Said Kevin as he pulled the black blindfold off his face with smirk.  
"N-No wait a minute!" Gasped Nirvana.  
"We forgot about Trent!"  
Everyone stopped cheering.  
"Oh, shoot!" Said Harold.  
Kevin's eyes widened.  
He looked at his team mates, realising they weren't even aware of him removing his blindfold. He quickly took the black material and wrapped it around his eyes again, acting like he never took it off to begin with.  
"C'mon team! Let's go find our green-eyed string bean!" Said LeShawna confidently.  
"Yeah! Woo!" Said Lindsay, nodding her head.  
"Alright! Let's do this!" Said Harold as he punched the air with his balled-up fist.  
"Team Vicious And Delicious has got this one in the bag! Come on ya'll!". Said Leshawna as they all begun to walk, shouting out "TVAD!"

Courtney sighed as she walked through the woods. Her mind was filled with questions and regrets. Who saw her laying on top of Duncan on the grass and kissing him? Could it have been Gwen? She was kind of hoping it was Gwen, but at the same time, she dreaded if it was Gwen. Courtney was just NOT in the mood for so much drama.  
She proceeded walking on.  
"Team Loveable Losers?!" She shouted.  
She heard in the far distance somebody shouting "TLL."  
She gasped and smiled.  
"Here!" She shouted, walking much faster, heading towards where the voice was coming from.  
"Team Loveable Losers!" She repeated.  
"Here! Here! Here!"  
Courtney bumped into Cody.  
"Whoops! Sorry! Team Loveable Losers...?"  
"Yes!" Responded Cody.  
"Courtney? Is that you?" Asked Bridgette.  
"Yes! Oh I am SO happy I found you guys! How many are we here?" Asked Courtney.  
"Well," begun Cody. "It's myself, Noah, Bridgette and you. There's us four here."  
"Yeah..." Replied Bridgette. "We know Duncan is out of this game. So we are still looking for Heather, Alejandro and Gwen."  
Courtney grinded her teeth at hearing the name "Gwen."  
"A-Alright." Said Courtney, nodding her head. "Let's go find them!"

Trent continued to walk around. He was the only camper in the woods that was still alone. If Team Vicious And Delicious found him, they would win. But obviously, he was unaware of this.  
He heard the sound of water. He realised he was near the mini-waterfall now.  
He sighed and sat down on the grass beside the waterfall. He buried his face into the palms of his hands.  
"Why?" He mumbled to himself as he felt the first tear slip through the opening of his fingers.  
He couldn't bare it anymore. He was deeply in love with Gwen. But only one thing remained in his way. Duncan.  
Trent shut his eyes tight, causing a tear from each eye to escape, as they roll down through the blindfold, down his cheeks.  
"Why me? Why?"  
He sat on the grass and shook his head. This was the worst feeling he had ever experienced in his life. He didn't even care about his team anymore. He could care less if they were looking for him or not. He only cared about Gwen. But did she feel the same? He had to find out. But how? Duncan is always in the way. ALWAYS. Duncan clearly loves Gwen... Right?  
These thoughts ran through his mind.  
Trent rested on his back, as he looked up to the dark sky. He could care less about this challenge. He saw the glimmering stars look down at him through his blindfold. He smiled slightly, remembering the good old days where he would star gaze with Gwen to stay awake. He closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he passed out.

"Team Loveable Losers? Come on. Seriously? My legs can't handle this anymore." Moaned Noah as he walked with Cody, Bridgette and Courtney.  
"Yeah, I agree." Said Courtney as her eyes begun to droop behind the black blindfold.  
"They have to be around here somewhere?" Said Bridgette before she gave a huge yawn.  
"I have no idea, man. But it feels like we've been walking around for a week!" Groaned Noah.

"Team Vicious And Delicious? Trent?" Called out Nirvana.  
Silence.  
Nirvana, Izzy, LeShawna, Kevin, Harold and Lindsay walked to the mini-waterfall.  
"TVAD?"  
Silence.

"Team Loveable Losers? HELLO?!" Shouted Heather in frustration.  
"I need to get the hell out of here and in my bed! I NEED to flipping sleep!"  
"Calm down, señorita. I am sure they are nearby." Responded Alejandro as he put his arm around her gently.  
She slapped his hand away viciously.  
"Ohh... Feisty." Commented Alejandro as his wiggled his eyebrows.  
Heather hissed at him.  
Suddenly, they heard shouting in the distance.  
"TLL? Team Loveable Losers?" It shouted from the distance.  
"Alejandro! Do you hear that?" Asked Heather as a grin begun to form on her face.  
Alejandro smiled too and nodded.  
"Yes! We have found another team mate, or mates! It's about time!"  
Gwen cheered.  
"Yes! Thank you! HERE! Team Loveable Losers, there's three of us here!"  
The person in the distance shouted back, "THREE? Well, there's four of us here!"  
Gwen turned her head to Alejandro and Heather.  
"Oh my... Since Duncan is out, that could only mean..."  
Heather's eyes widened behind her blindfold.  
"Let's go! Let's reunite our team! We NEED to win this!"  
The two small formed-groups begun running towards each other.

"Trent?! Team Vicious And Delicious?" Shouted Kevin.  
Still silence.  
They stood by the mini-waterfall and shrugged.  
"This stinks!" Moaned Harold, kicking at the ground.  
Kevin sniffed and pinched his nose.  
"Yeah... When last did you have a bath, Harold?"  
Harold frowned and folded his arms.  
"I can't help that I fell into a disgusting puddle of stinky mud... GOSH!"  
Lindsay felt her face and smiled.  
"Oh my gosh... That mud like, totally made my skin feel like... WAY softer!"  
LeShawna shook her head. "C'mon guys! We need to find Trent before that Team Loveable Losers win! I mean, we are SO close! We are only looking for ONE person!"  
Nirvana nodded.  
"I agree! Let's do this guys! Team Vicious And Delicious?! HELLO?"

Heather pushed past all the large branches in her way, causing some to slap Gwen through the face. "Team Loveable Losers?!"  
"Here! Here! Here!"  
They all ran right into each other, causing all of them to fall back on the ground.  
"Errr..." Mumbled Cody as he rubbed his head.  
Gwen stood up quickly.  
"Okay. So who's here? Heather?"  
"Uhh... YES!"  
"Cody?"  
"Err... Uhh... Nrr... Y-Yes..."  
"Alejandro?"  
"Yes."  
"Bridgette?"  
"I'm here..."  
"Courtney?"  
"Ugh... Yes!"  
"Noah?!"  
"Saving the best for last, I see? Yes."  
Gwen smiled widely.

The intercom went on and echoed through the woods. Chris McLean begun to speak.  
"Looks like we have a winning team once again! Team Loveable Losers are the big winners! Team Vicious And Delicious, you are this morning's big LEW-ZERS!"

LeShawna sighed and shook her head.  
"What? Nu-huh! No way! I cannot believe we just lost... AGAIN!"  
"So then... Where's Trent, guys? Something terrible could have happened to him!" Replied Nirvana, slightly worried.  
"Yes. These woods. They could have anything in them." Said Harold, as he begun picking his nose, in hopes nobody sees him.  
"Hey, what's that noise?" Asked Lindsay as she stood still.  
They heard snoring.  
"What the...?" Begun LeShawna.  
"It totally sounds like it's coming from here!" Said Lindsay, walking towards the sound.  
"It's like... Right he- Waaah!" Lindsay tripped over what was snoring.  
Trent opened his eyes and sat up quickly.  
"Wh-What's happening?"  
"Ooooh! The snoring thing was... Uhm. What's his name again? Oh! Oh! Trent!"  
"I don't know what I'm more shocked about," begun Harold. "The fact that Trent was here all this time or the fact Lindsay remembered his name!"

Lindsay and Trent stood up.  
"Hey guys. Awesome. You found me. Have we won? Who are we still missing?" Asked Trent calmly.  
Everyone had a bitter frown on their faces.  
"Oh NO! No way! Nu-huh. I cannot believe you were here this whole entire time." Said LeShawna with an attitude.  
"We could have won!" Shouted Kevin furiously.  
"I don't understand..." Said Trent, feeling a little ashamed now.  
"Dude! If you were awake, we would have won at least 5 minutes before Team Loveable Losers! But NO. They won! We lost!" Said Kevin as he begun feeling furious.  
"Listen... I'm really sorry guys, I was so exhausted and..."  
Nirvana cut Trent off before he could complete the sentence.  
"And you think WE weren't tired?!"  
Trent looked down and took the blindfold off with little effort.  
"I'm so sorry, guys..."  
"I know exactly who I'M voting off!" Snapped Kevin.  
"Me too!" Said LeShawna shaking her head.  
"Me three!" Giggled Lindsay.  
The team walked off and Trent walked slowly behind them, keeping his distance. He knew he might as well pack his bags now already.

When both the teams arrived to the mess hall, everybody was exhausted. Chris McLean looked at his watch.  
"It's 5:09am. I am impressed! But I am also disappointed in some others."  
He glared at Duncan, Trent and Tyler.  
"Any who! Team Vicious And Delicious, you are today's big losers! And you'll be voting somebody off tonight."  
"Tonight?" Asked Gwen. "Does that mean there won't be a challenge today?"  
Chris McLean raised an eyebrow. "Are you crazy? Good looks like these don't stay if they are up for two days straight hosting some show!"  
Everybody's frowns disappeared.  
"Finally! I could do with this sleep!" Said Harold, stretching his arms up into the air.  
"I think we all deserve a good rest!" Exclaimed Nirvana.  
"Well, except those who ALREADY slept all night." Snapped Kevin as he glared at Trent.  
Trent looked down at the table, avoiding all eye-contact. He had never felt so ashamed.  
"Okay Campers! You have a whole day to think of who you want voted off! Vote wisely! And..." Chris was cut short by an intern, who ran to him and handing him a paper.  
"What's this?" Chris asked the intern curiously.  
The intern whispered something in Chris' ear and ran off.  
Everybody looked at Chris with wide eyes.  
"Hmm. Even though Team Vicious And Delicious lost," begun Chris. "I'd announce this anyway!"  
Everyone remained quiet.  
"Well?!" Asked Leshawna.  
"Well,". Said Chris McLean. "It looks like you have a little Mr. Unfair-Pants on your team."  
Kevin's eyes widened.  
"Who?" Asked Harold.  
Chris McLean turned the page to face everybody. On it, was a picture of Kevin taking his blindfold off and putting it back on again.  
Everybody gasped.  
"What?! Kevin? How could you?!" Gasped Tyler as he jumped up from his seat.  
"A-As if you didn't do the same!" Said Kevin with a frown.  
"Mhmm." Said LeShawna as she shook her head. "I can't believe this."  
"Alrighty, campers! You all go shower and clean up and get into bed. And enjoy your day off. It's not that any of you deserve it. But I do!"

The day passed quickly and everyone had a great nights rest.

[Confessional] [TLL]: Courtney ~ I can't believe what happened last night! I mean... I clearly wasn't thinking. It was way past my bedtime... So uhm... Whatever! Duncan means NOTHING to me. Got it?!

[Confessional] [TLL]: Gwen ~ If they vote off Trent, I'll... I'll... I can't. I'm sorry...

[Confessional] [TVAD]: Tyler ~ Trent! You're going DOWN!

[Confessional] [TVAD]: Lindsay ~ Oh my gosh! Like, I swear, that mud is like the type you get at the spa! My skin feels WAY softer. Like, I'd totally recommend it any day! And like, I don't know who to vote for? Ooh! Ooh! I'll vote me since I am the prettiest!

[Confessional] [TLL]: Cody ~ Noah thinks I'm smart. Heh heh heh.

[Confessional] [TVAD]: LeShawna ~ LeShawna ain't never been so disappointed! Trent? Kevin? Mhmm. I'd vote them both off if I could! But if there is ONE thing I don't like, that's cheaters! Ain't nobody cheat around LeShawna! NO!

At the campfire ceremony, the campers sat nervously, looking at Chris McLean as he held the silver tray with 7 marshmallows.  
"Campers! There are eight of you. But only seven marshmallows. If I call out your name, you'll receive a marshmallow and you'll be safe. For NOW. LeShawna!"  
LeShawna smiled brightly and stood up and collected her marshmallow.  
"Another step closer to the million, baby!"  
Chris narrowed his eyes. "Yeeeeah."  
LeShawna popped the marshmallow in her mouth. "Mmm! Tastes like victory to me!"  
"The second marshmallow goes to... Nirvana!"  
Nirvana jumped up and ran to the tray and took one.  
"Ah! Thank you! Thank you!"  
"The third marshmallow goes to Harold. And the fourth goes to Lindsay!"  
Lindsay and Harold stood up and collected their marshmallows.  
"The fifth marshmallow goes to Izzy!"  
Izzy leaped up and hopped to Chris and kicked the marshmallow in the air and caught it in her mouth and gobbled it down whole.  
Everybody glared at her.  
"O-Okayyy..." Said Chris McLean narrowing his eyes again.  
He turned his head to the three nervous boys that sat before him.  
"There are three of you remaining! But only two marshmallows."  
There sat Trent, Kevin and Tyler.  
Gwen, stood behind a nearby tree and bit her lip hard, listening in, crossing her fingers, praying for Trent to stay.  
"The next marshmallow goes to...

...  
Tyler!"  
Chris McLean threw the marshmallow and the marshmallow hit his head.  
"Woo HOO! Still in the game! YEAH!"  
Tyler ran to join the rest of his team and stood by Nirvana.  
Chris looked sharply at Trent and Kevin.  
"One of you are going BUH-BYE tonight!"  
Trent looked at his team, then back at Chris McLean with wide eyes.  
Kevin looked at Trent and back at Chris, mumbling "Please pick me", under his breath.  
"And the FINAL marshmallow goes to..."

...

Gwen bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes tightly...

...  
"Goes to..."

...  
Kevin's hands begun to shake.

...  
"Trent."  
Chris McLean threw the final marshmallow to Trent and he caught it, as he inhaled and exhaled a huge breath of relief.  
"WHAT?!" Said Kevin as he shot up from the tree stump he sat on.  
"Sorry dude." Said Chris McLean shrugging his shoulders.  
"Just going according to the votes of your team mates."  
Kevin shook his head and grabbed his suitcase.  
"Real smart you guys. Voting off the smartest player on your team!"  
"Hey!" Said Harold with narrow eyes.

Kevin got onto the boat of losers and sat down. The boat started and vanished off into the distance.

Once that was over with, Chris McLean left and the rest of the Team Vicious And Delicious players went back to their cabin to get some sleep. Trent, however, remained sitting on the tree stump, holding his marshmallow and looking at the fire that was soon about to die.  
He sighed.  
That moment, he heard a noise coming from a nearby tree.  
"Hello?"  
No response.  
He hesitantly stood up and approached the tree, turning his head to the back of it.  
"Hello?"  
He felt something pulling at his green shirt.  
He looked down and saw Gwen.  
She smiled shyly, pulling at the bottom of his shirt, as she sat on the grass, with her legs crossed and her back resting on the tree's trunk.  
"Gwen?" He whispered. "What are you doing here?"  
"Shhh..." She whispered pulling him down towards her.  
"Gwen... What about Dunc-"  
She placed her lips on his softly, kissing him passionately, pulling tightly at his shirt.  
She refused to let him go, as she mumbled the words, "I love you Trent" against his lips.

"What a dramatic episode today!" Laughed Chris McLean as he took a sip from a steamy hot chocolate. "Who will kiss who next time? Find out here! Only on Total... Drama... Totally Dramatic! McLean out!"


	7. Naturally Dramatic

Heather stepped into the Team Loveable Losers cabin as the warm water from her shower dripped from her hair.  
The cabin was empty, since all her team mates were busy with something else, most of them were still showering. She looked around sharply and quickly walked over to Gwen's bed.  
When she was sure nobody was around, Heather begun digging around in Gwen's belongings.  
"Where... Is... It?!" She mumbled loudly to herself as she continued to scratch around.  
She got down on her knees and looked under the bed, but saw nothing.  
"Shoot!"  
Heather stood up and grabbed Gwen's pillow and shook it violently, soon hearing a loud, "THUD!"  
She looked down and grinned.  
There it lay. Gwen's diary.  
Heather snatched it and quickly flipped through the pages.  
She got to the date where they had all arrived to Island Wawan.  
"Ah! Found you." Smirked Heather as she placed her index finger on the page, reading with quick eyes.  
"Trent this. Duncan that." Groaned Heather in a boring tone as she proceeded to flip through the pages.  
She paused as a sentence caught her eye.  
"Wait. What's this?" Asked Heather out loud.  
In Gwen's diary, wrote, "I can't believe Courtney saw it! If she tells anybody, I'm dead!"  
Heather's eyes narrowed.  
"Saw what?!"  
She flipped a page back, but heard somebody walk up the stairs to the TLL cabin.  
Heather felt her heart beating fast as she shoved Gwen's diary back into the pillowcase.  
Just then, Alejandro walked in.  
Alejandro looked at Heather with a raised eyebrow.  
"What are you doing, Heather?"  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."  
"Why don't I believe you?" Asked Alejandro with a grin.  
"Why wouldn't you believe me?!" Snapped Heather.  
"Well, you ARE standing beside Gwen's bed. I find that rather, unusual."  
Heather rolled her eyes.  
"Pffft. I was only looking for my... My uhh... Elastic. Oh! Look! It was on my wrist the whole time."  
She pulled the elastic off her wrist and tied up her hair in a messy bob.  
"Silly me."  
Alejandro shook his head, not believing a single word, but at the same time he didn't feel too concerned.  
"I know you loved the kiss." Said Alejandro, changing the topic.  
Heather's eyes widened.  
"W-What?"  
"You heard me. That kiss yesterday. It was amazing. You cannot deny that."  
Heather looked around, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
"Uhh... Alejandro! I only did it because..." Heather didn't complete the sentence.  
"You know what?! I'm out of here! And by the way, count yourself lucky. That will NEVER happen again!"  
She stomped out the cabin furiously, as Alejandro watched her with a large grin.

About an hour later, Gwen arrived to the cabin, hand-in-hand with Duncan.  
Gwen smiled at Duncan.  
"Thanks for watching the clouds with me, Duncan. You know, I still find it hilarious we saw that one cloud that looked exactly like that burger picture on Harold's shirt!"  
Duncan chuckled and nodded.  
"Anything for you, babe!"  
Gwen smiled softly and turned to her bed. That's when she noticed her pillowcase was in a complete mess.  
Her eyes widened and she felt her heart beating faster and faster.  
She shoved her hand in the pillowcase, and felt around frantically, pulling out her diary.  
She sighed a breath of relief.  
"Oh... Thank God..." She said softly to herself.  
While Duncan wasn't looking, she quickly hid her diary under her mattress.  
"Now nobody will find you." Thought Gwen to herself.

[Confessional] [TLL]: ~ Heather: Gwen DID something that I don't know about. I would have known if that stupid Alejandro didn't walk into the cabin! UGH! But... On the upper hand, it looks like Courtney knows. Now to find little miss Goodie-Two-Shoes and hear the truth. It's time to get Gothy OUT of this game once and for all!

Harold sat on his bed, looking up to the ceiling. His favorite chat-buddy had been eliminated, and he was bored out of his mind. "This sucks!" He said out loud as he got up.  
He decided he was going to take a shower, since there was nothing better to do.  
He walked out the Team Vicious And Delicious cabin and headed towards the communal bathrooms. As he walked, he looked up and saw a cloud that looked almost exactly like the hamburger picture on his shirt.  
"No way! That's like... So... Awesome!"  
He stared up at it and continued to walk to the communal bathrooms, not really paying attention to where he was going.  
He stepped into the communal bathroom, with an awkward smile.  
He stripped off all his clothes and walked to the nearest shower. At that very moment, Lindsay, LeShawna and Courtney walked in.  
They all froze as their eyes grew wide. Harold turned around and looked at them and gasped as he hid his crotch instantly with both hands.  
"Aaaahh!" He screamed.  
Courtney and Lindsay screamed and ran out the bathroom.  
LeShawna shook her head.  
"C'mon, string bean! I have NO idea what'chu doin' here in the little ladies room but you gotta get out!"  
Harold grabbed his clothes and ran out the girls communal bathroom, still completely naked. He ran outside and sighed a breath of relief. He looked up and saw Duncan, Gwen, Heather and Trent glaring at him.  
"EWWW!" Screamed Heather, covering her eyes.  
Duncan laughed hysterically and buried his head into Gwen's chest.  
"Oh-HO-HO! Check the dude out! Somebody get a microscope!"  
Harold ran into the boys communal bathrooms in a hurry, feeling completely embarrassed.  
Trent looked over at Gwen as Duncan was too occupied laughing, and smiled at her softly, giving her a small wave. Gwen smiled back and batted her eyelashes.  
Heather narrowed her eyes as she saw this.  
"Hmm." She hummed as she walked away from them. That's when she saw Lindsay and Courtney.  
"Perfect..." Heather said to herself as she approached them.  
"Hey Courtney! Hey Lindsay! You two look so... Pretty today! How do you do it?"  
Lindsay giggled. "Like obviously I use this one brand. I think it's called..."  
Heather cut Lindsay off.  
"Uhh. Yeah. Whatever. Enough about YOU."  
Heather pushed Lindsay aside.  
"Courtney? How do you do it? You look so pretty!"  
Lindsay rubbed her shoulder and blinked, as she watched them.  
Courtney looked at Heather.  
"What do you want, Heather? You're like, NEVER nice to anybody. So, you might as well cut this act and just get on with it." Said Courtney quickly.  
Heather linked her arm through Courtney's.  
"You know we're friends, right?"  
Courtney pulled her arm free.  
"No! No, we're not!"  
Heather frowned.  
"Fine. Let me just get to the point. Well, as much as we despise each other, I know for a FACT you hate Gwen WAY more than me. So, I was thinking..."  
"No!" Snapped Courtney.  
"... No?!" Asked Heather with narrow eyes.  
"Yes! No! I am NOT forming an alliance with you."  
Heather rolled her eyes.  
"Oh please. As if I'd form an alliance with YOU. I was just going to ask you something, you know?"  
"Oh? If you weren't going to ask to form an alliance, then WHAT were you going to ask me, Heather?" Asked Courtney, feeling slightly confused.  
"I was only going to ask if you knew any dark, dirty seconds about Gwen? If you do, you should totally tell me. It would benefit you. Because I will make her life SO miserable. And oh yes, I'll totally expose her. Then get her eliminated."  
Courtney looked over at Lindsay, then back at Heather.  
"Na-ah! No way! I don't trust you, Heather. If I tell you anything, it will be ME who will be blamed. No can do!"  
Courtney lifted her head and walked away, leaving Heather and Lindsay alone.  
"Like, that's so weird!" Said Lindsay, who was extremely confused. "Why didn't she tell you that Gwen and Trent totally kissed in the woods? Like, she told me!"  
A dark grin formed on Heather's face.

LeShawna and Nirvana sat in the TVAD cabin, giggling.  
"...So that's when I told her to stop throwing the buckets of water, but she wouldn't!" Laughed Nirvana.  
"Oooh ha HA!" Laughed LeShawna, wiping a tear of laughter away.  
"I'm tellin' ya' girl! Girls nowadays you'd say are on some crazy pill!"  
Nirvana, who was on her bed, resting on her stomach, looked at LeShawna.  
"LeShawna...?"  
"Mhmm, what's up, girl?"  
"I think I'm falling in love..."  
"Ooooh! Girl, I know EXACTLY who you're talkin' about! Mhmm. That's right. LeShawna knows every-thang here! It's that bad boy Alejandro, ain't it?"  
Nirvana squinted a little.  
"Alejandro? What? No way! LeShawna, I think I'm falling for Tyler. He likes me for who I am. He said he loves my short blonde hair... And he said he loves the fact that I'm so athletic!"  
LeShawna smiles and patted her shoulder.  
"Girl... Whatever your heart is tellin' you, listen to it!"  
Tyler, was standing outside the cabin window, listening to the whole conversation. He smiled widely and placed both his hands on his chest. He now knew he wasn't alone on the "falling in love" topic.

"Hey Noah?" Asked Cody with a wobbly voice.  
Noah peeped up from the book he was reading.  
"Yes, gap?"  
"Uhh... I was thinking, you know... If you'd like to take a walk or something. Everyone is doing something today. Let's do something too!" Said Cody as he looked at the ground, sliding his foot on the floor of the cabin awkwardly.  
"A little stroll is what you request? Meh. I'm in." Replied Noah, shrugging his shoulders and slapping the book closed.  
"Let's go!"  
Cody smiled widely.  
They both walked out the cabin together.

Alejandro leaned his back against a tree and observed the contestants. He watched them like a hungry lion, looking for the weakest deer to capture. In his case, the deer were the ladies. And what "fed" him, was getting them eliminated, one by one.  
He saw Courtney walking with her head held up high.  
He grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her towards him.  
"Señorita, you don't look so happy. What may have bothered you?"  
Courtney narrowed her eyes, and looked deep into his.  
"Since when did YOU care, Alejandro?"  
"I've always cared." He whispered in her ear.  
Her jaw dropped slightly and pulled her face away from his.  
"Wish to tell me? I could always help you, you know that, right?"  
"Well, Alejandro," begun Courtney. "Heather was acting all nice to me just now. When I asked her what she REALLY wanted, she brought up Gwen! I mean, she wanted to know if I know any dark, dirty secrets about Gwen that nobody else knows..."  
Alejandro narrowed his eyes and grinned.  
"Ah! I see... Is there anything I can do to help you, perhaps?"  
"Well... Not really... Not now, that is..."  
"Alright, Señorita Courtney. Have a nice day."  
Alejandro let go of her wrist and watched her walk away.

[Confessional] [TLL]: ~ Alejandro: Heather is up to something. It definitely has to do with Gwen. It is time I found out what...

Chris McLean announced everyone to meet up at the mess hall at 1pm. When they arrived, Chris begun to speak.  
"Yo! Campers! Glad you could all make it. Today's challenge is those who are creative. Each team has to create something from natural resources. Something USEFUL."  
Cody raised his hand.  
"Yes, Cody?"  
"Err... Will you be giving us these natural things or... Do w-we have to go out in those woods and find them?"  
"You'll be supplied with the things!"  
Cody smiled and nodded.  
"Buuuuut," said Chris. "If you wish to use something from the woods, feel free! As long as it's natural."  
Noah rolled his eyes.  
"Woo-hoo. Let's create, people."

Team Vicious And Delicious huddled together like an American football team.  
"Okay, guys. I've got this under control." Said Tyler confidently.  
"Should we really trust you on this?" Mumbled Harold.  
"Shhh Harold!" Said Nirvana. "Let Tyler finish. He might have a great idea!"  
Lindsay giggled.  
"I was thinking," begun Tyler. "We can build a soccer field!"  
"Oooooh! I like that!" Said Lindsay with an awkward smile.  
Harold facepalmed.  
"You can't build a soccer field, man!"  
"Oh... Right. My bad."  
LeShawna shook her head.  
"Ya' all are crazy! I have a WAY better idea. LeShawna was thinking, how about we build a hammock! Ya' know that's a great idea!"  
Izzy nodded her head. "Yeah! Hammock for us, yeah!"  
"That's perfect, my dear LeShawna." Said Harold with a dreamy smile.  
"A hammock it is, then!" Exclaimed Nirvana excitedly.  
Trent smiled. "This is perfect. I think I may know where to start!"  
Trent looked at the thick ropes that were supplied.  
"We've got this one in the bag."  
Everybody high-fived at once, shouting proudly, "Team Vicious And Delicious!"

Team Loveable Losers stood close to each other and begun planning.  
Courtney begun to speak.  
"Okay team. Since I am the only one here with REAL camping experience, I suggest we all nominate me as today's team leader. Any objections?"  
"Umm. Yeah!" Snapped Heather, placing her hands on her hips with attitude.  
"I am NOT going to follow what little miss C.I.T says. I haven't seen her win a season before. Have you? I thought so. She is just as much of a loser as the rest of you. I suggest I do the planning."  
Bridgette shook her head.  
"Heather. Courtney. Let's just stop arguing already. We are in this as a team. Everybody's ideas are important."  
"Malibu has a point." Said Noah with a smirk.  
"Let's build a raft. Then we can get away from this messed up island." Said Duncan, flipping a pocket knife in his hand.  
"I-I second that!" Said Cody with a wobbly voice.  
"Are you kidding me?" Groaned Courtney.  
"That is like... The lamest idea I have ever heard!"  
"Then YOU think of something better!" Exclaimed Duncan, stepping closer to Courtney.  
"FINE! I WILL!" She said with flames in her eyes.  
They frowned, looking into each others eyes. Suddenly, their frowns vanished, leaving them looking into each others eyes with no emotion at all.

"Ahem..." Gwen cleared her throat.  
Courtney and Duncan snapped out of their little trance.  
"Uhh... Yeah! You go do that then, Courtney. Your invention will probably be just as uptight as you..." Mumbled Duncan.  
Heather glared at them.

[Confessional] [TLL]: Heather ~ Okay. I have NO idea what's going on here. But something is UP! I know now that Gwen and Trent had a little secret make-out session in the woods the other night and nobody except myself, Courtney and Lindsay knows. Hmm. Gwen knows that Courtney knows, but Courtney doesn't know that Gwen knows she knows! UGH! This is SO confusing! Anyway, what is up with Courtney and Duncan? I didn't know it was "Exhange-Your-Boyfriend" month. Like, seriously? Gwen and Courtney. Make up your flipping minds already!

Alejandro cleared his throat and walked up to a rock, and stood on it, making himself taller than the rest of his team mates.  
"Amigos! It is time we cut the arguing and think as a team! We don't need that! What we need, is will power... Enthusiasm! Strength! Yes!"  
He balled up a fist and punched the air.  
"We are the best team here, my fellow friends. Together- we can all possibly make it to the merge! It is time to get every Team Vicious And Delicious player eliminated. One by one!"  
Heather smiled dreamily and looked up at Alejandro, sighing softly.  
Gwen's eyes widened at Alejandro's speech.  
"Did you say... ALL the Team Vicious And Delicious players, Alejandro?"  
Cody looked at Gwen.  
"Yes, Gwen. He said that. What's wrong?"  
"Oh boo-hoo!" Said Heather rolling her eyes.  
"The mop-head is scared Trenty gets eliminated. Then she'll have no one to smooch in the woods at night time."  
Everybody gasped.  
Gwen felt her heart stop beating - Then suddenly, beating so fast, that she begun to breath heavily.  
Gwen gave an awkward laugh.  
"Smooch? Trent? Ha ha. Yeah... Right."  
Courtney looked sharply at Heather, then back at Gwen.

[Confessional] [TLL]: Courtney ~ Uhm. How did Heather find out about Gwen and Trent making-out?! I didn't tell her! The only person who knows besides me is... LINDSAY! Ugh! I should have KNOWN Lindsiot couldn't keep a secret!

Duncan narrowed his eyes.  
"What the hell?!"  
"Duncan! Calm down! Heather was just making a stupid joke..." Said Gwen nervously.  
"Or was I?" Smirked Heather, running her fingers through her long, black hair.  
"I-I have no idea what Heather is talking about." Said Gwen as she felt the sweat running down her neck.  
"Oh Duncan, since you never know who to believe, I suggest you check out Gwen's diary sometime. There's a whole bunch of stuff in there you'd KILL to see. And when I say "kill", I probably mean you'd kill TRENT." Said Heather with an evil smile plastered on her face.  
Alejandro raised an eyebrow, still standing on the rock, remaining quiet and listening.  
"Why won't Chris just give us a drama challenge?" Groaned Noah. "We would have won by now."  
"I know, right?" Replied Bridgette, watching her team mates argue.  
Cody quickly moved and stood behind Noah.  
"O-Oh Noah... Why do I have a feeling th-they are going to soon start f-fighting?"  
"I have that feeling too. Come, let's get out of here and start building."  
Cody nodded.  
"That's a good idea. We have a limit of time and our team is wasting it on fighting!"  
Cody and Noah wandered off.

"That's a LIE!" Shouted Gwen.  
"There is NOTHING in my diary. I swear!"  
"Oh please, Gothy. Stop lying already. Your little secret is not so secret anymore. You were sucking face with that stupid Trent. Even Courtney knows it's true!"  
Everybody turned their heads and looked at Courtney.  
Courtney gasped. "Wh-What? How did I get in this fight?!"  
"Because you know the truth, Courtney!" Snapped Heather. "Just, tell everyone so we can move on with our lives!"  
Courtney looked at everyone with wide eyes and shook her head.  
"I'm going to... Help Noah and Cody now. This is SO stupid! UGH!"  
Courtney stomped off.  
Heather shook her head.  
"Oh whatever. I might not be the best person on this rotten planet, but one thing I know, is that I just told the TRUTH."  
She flipped her long black hair in Gwen's face and walked off.  
Alejandro, who was still on the rock, was speechless.  
"What happened to team work, amigos? We cannot separate ourselves now! We need to work together!"  
He got off the rock and looked at Gwen, Duncan and Bridgette.  
"I am going to join Cody, Noah, Courtney and Heather to do the challenge. I expect to see you three there too."  
Alejandro turned around and walked quickly, catching up to Heather.  
Duncan looked at Gwen and Bridgette with hatred.  
"What are YOU doing here?" He growled, looking at Bridgette.  
Bridgette stood close to Gwen, with her arm around her.  
"I'm here to make her feel better. That's what friends do! And I have no intention in leaving."  
Gwen was looking to the ground, as tears rolled down her cheeks, and fell on the sand she stood on.  
Duncan glared at Gwen.  
"If what Heather said was true, Trent is a dead man and WE? We are through!"  
He threw his pocket knife ahead in anger, and it stabbed itself into the trunk of a tree.  
He walked off into another direction, cursing out loud.  
Gwen fell to her knees, burying her face into her hands.  
Bridgette got down on her knees and looked at her, sympathetically.  
"Gwen, are you... Okay? Was all that stuff Heather said about you kissing Trent true?"  
Gwen nodded slowly, looking up at Bridgette as the long black streaks of sorrowful mascara leaked down her cheeks.  
"I-It's true, Bridgette." She cried.  
"I did kiss Trent! B-But... I LOVE him!"

Courtney walked through the woods, searching for Cody and Noah. The sun was now setting and she was hoping they didn't wander off into the woods, simply because the woods gave her the creeps at night time.  
She heard a strange noise.  
She turned around and saw Cody, with his back against the trunk of a tree, and Noah leaning on him, kissing.  
Courtney's jaw dropped.  
"Uh... Hey guys..."  
Noah and Cody immediately stopped kissing and looked up at Courtney, who was clearly not expecting to see that.  
"Oh! Courtney! We didn't see you there." Laughed Noah awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"H-Hey Courtney..." Said Cody, fixing his shirt.  
"Uhh... Never mind that! Guys, we need to start making something! Let's go!"  
Soon enough, Heather and Alejandro joined Cody, Courtney and Noah and they begun to build.

Team Vicious And Delicious, were working excellent as a team. Nobody was fighting and they all agreed on the hammock idea.  
"Looks like we need more rope!" Said Trent as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
"Rope? Oh! I saw rope in the woods earlier... I think?" Said Lindsay, scratching her head.  
"I'll go!" Exclaimed Nirvana and Tyler at the same time.  
They both looked at each other, surprised and shocked.  
"Y-You can go... If you want." Said Nirvana with a pink blush on her face.  
Tyler shook his head.  
"No, I insist! If it makes you happy, you can go. I'm fine with it."  
"Why don't you just BOTH go?" Asked Trent with a smile.  
LeShawna nodded.  
"Now THAT is a good idea! Ya'll go together. Ya' might find the rope easier."  
Tyler looked over at Nirvana with a smile.  
"Let's go?"  
She giggled.  
"Let's."

Tyler and Nirvana walked through the woods, staying very near to their team to avoid getting lost, since it was almost night time.  
Tyler looked around and quickly pushed Nirvana against a tree gently.  
"Wh-What are you doing?" Asked Nirvana with wide eyes.  
"I've been needing to tell you this for a while now... Well, actually, since we've met!"  
Nirvana looked into Tyler's eyes.  
"Y-Yes?"  
"Well... I really like you, Nirvana! Like, a lot! And... Stuff..."  
"Oh, Tyler... I like you too..."  
"And I was just wondering, you know..."  
He cleared his throat.  
"You know?"  
She looked at him with sparkles in her eyes.  
"Uh... You know..." He continued.  
She narrowed her eyes slightly.  
"Yes? Know, what, Tyler?"  
"Ha! You know... If you'd... You know? Like, be my girlfriend and stuff... You know?"  
He eyes widened again and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, hugging him and squealing in excitement.  
"Oh yes! I'd love to, Tyler!"  
He smiled.  
She pressed her lips against his suddenly, kissing him with excitement.

At the end of the challenge, which was at around midnight, Chris McLean called all the campers to meet him where all the tools and natural resources were left for the teams to use for their "creation".  
"Alrighty campers! Time is UP! Time to see what you all built today."  
There were a few confident smiles that appeared.  
"Team Vicious And Delicious? You're up first! Lead me to your creation!"  
Everybody walked until there was a large, beautiful hammock hanging between two, large trees.  
"Ohh wow." Said Chris McLean with a smile.  
"Now THIS could come in handy! For me, that is."  
"You can try it out." Said Trent with a confident smile.  
Next minute, Izzy jumped out of a nearby bush and jumped on the hammock, with a sling and stones.  
"Izzy make her own creation! Meet, Ka-POW!"  
"Ka-what?!" Asked LeShawna.  
"Uh. No, Izzy, that... Thing won't count because I asked you to make something as a TEAM. Only the hammock counts!"  
Izzy put a small stone in the sling and aimed it at Chris' forehead, hitting him perfectly between the eyes.  
"OW! Darnit!"  
Izzy laughed and swung back on the hammock.  
"Woo-Hoo! This is really fun! Yeaaaahh!"  
Chris rubbed where the stone hit him.  
"Darnit! That hurt! Anyway, Team Loveable Losers, show me what you got! I doubt it would be any better than THIS awesome hammock."  
The branches snapped and the hammock fell flat on the ground.  
"Err... WAS-hammock, I mean."  
"Woooo! That was fun! Do it again!" Screamed Izzy in excitement.  
"Aahh no! Now we going to have to fix it if we ever want to use it." Groaned Nirvana.  
Tyler put his arm around her.  
"Hey. Don't worry Nirvana." He said softly. "It's not broken. It was obviously not tied tight enough around the trunks. We can put it back up later. You and I."  
Nirvana looked at Tyler and giggled lightly.  
"Okay..."

Team Loveable Losers walked with Chris McLean to the mini-waterfall.  
"Sooooo? What did you guys make?" Asked Chris, looking at his watch.  
"I'm not getting paid for just standing here!"  
"Oh zip it!" Said Heather with narrow eyes.  
Alejandro smiled.  
"Chris! We bring you, the bridge of love!"  
The team moved aside, giving Chris a perfect view of the small, wooden bridge that begun at the one side of the pond by the waterfall and ended at the other.  
Chris' jaw dropped.  
"That's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Said Chef Hatchet, wiping a tear away.  
The Team Vicious And Delicious players looked at the bridge in disbelief. They were most probably going to lose yet ANOTHER challenge.  
"Is it even stable?!" Asked Nirvana, trying to lower Team Loveable Losers luck.  
"Who cares!" Laughed Chris McLean.  
The bridge was arched and almost perfect.  
"To make things better," begun Alejandro. "It's perfect for any couple. It's a beautiful view. The woods on one side, and the calm waterfall on the other."  
"Looks like we have ourselves a winner!" Said Chris McLean as he clapped his hands.  
"Team Loveable Losers, you are tonight's big winners! Team Vicious And Delicious, you are the big LOSERS! Meheheh!"

A loud cheer came from Team Loveable Losers. Alejandro wrapped his arms around Heather's waist and Heather wrapped her arms around his neck and they hugged tightly, cheering loudly, before realising what they were doing and quickly pulled away in embarrassment.  
Courtney clapped her hands and cheered.  
"Wooo! Another three days, safe at this stupid place!"  
Trent looked over at Gwen and saw she wasn't cheering.  
She looked up at him, her eyes pink and swollen from crying all night.  
Trent gasped. He had no idea what was wrong with Gwen.  
She looked him in the eye and looked down to the ground.

"Okay campers. There are seven of you sitting before me. But only six marshmallows. You are clearly on a losing streak, Team Vicious And Delicious. After tonight, there will be six of you remaining. Team Loveable Losers has eight players. Very disappointing."  
Said Chris McLean, shaking his head.  
Everybody sat quietly.  
"First marshmallow goes to... LeShawna!"

"Second marshmallow goes to... Tyler!"  
"Third marshmallow goes to Trent!"  
"Fourth goes to... Harold!"  
"Fifth goes to Nirvana!"  
Chris McLean throws the five marshmallows to the five campers.  
He then turns his head to the two remaining campers who didn't get a marshmallow.  
Lindsay and Izzy.  
"Ladies! You two received the most votes..." Said Chris, squeezing the marshmallow between his thumb and index finger.  
"Oohh! Did you say Tyler was here?" Asked Lindsay as she blinked and looked around with wide eyes.  
"No... I said you and Izzy received the most votes."  
"Ohh... Bummer..."  
"Anyway, the final marshmallow goes to..."  
Izzy leaped up and jumped to Chris McLean and snatched the marshmallow and put it in her mouth and spat it out, hitting Lindsay's face.  
"Eww! That's like, so... Majorly disgusting!" She screamed.  
Izzy looked around with a smile and leaped off and dived into the water by the dock of shame and vanished.  
Her team mates stared at this.  
"So... What's happening?" Asked LeShawna, still staring at the water.  
"Well..." Begun Chris McLean.  
"Izzy WAS the one who was eliminated. Congratulations, Lindsay."  
Lindsay clapped her hands.  
"Yay!"  
"So, either way, Izzy is eliminated. Sorry oh so not sorry." Laughed Chris McLean.

Back in the Team Loveable Loser cabin, Alejandro walked up to Heather and held her hand.  
"Come, I want to show you something."  
"Ugh... What?! This better be important."  
He smiled, walking out the cabin with her.  
Noah looked at Cody.  
"Oohh. Suspicious."  
Cody nodded and smiled.  
Duncan was resting on his bed above the covers, eyes shut tightly with a bitter frown on his face.  
"How long do you think he'll be like that?" Courtney asked Bridgette.  
Bridgette shrugged and looked at him.  
"I have no idea, Courtney. But I think he's going to stay like that for a long time."  
Courtney looked at Duncan and sighed.  
Gwen, was under her blanket. She didn't want to talk to anybody.

Alejandro moved his hands away from Heather's eyes.  
"You may look now." He whispered.  
"Ugh..." She opened her eyes.  
There they were, standing on the small bridge their team had built earlier. And there, carved in the wood, was "A H".  
Heather's eyes grew wide as she ran her fingers over it.  
"O-Oh Alejandro..."  
She turned her head to the mini-waterfall which was very quiet tonight, the moon and stars reflected beautifully on the water.  
She looked back at Alejandro.  
The stars reflections glimmered in her eyes as Alejandro put his hands on her hips softly, pulling her right to him.  
She rested her hands on his shoulders and gave an awkward giggle.  
"Heather, I hope it's not too soon to confess this, but... I love you." He said after clearing his throat.  
She looked back at his shyly.  
"Even after what happened today? I would have thought you'd be disappointed by my actions. But I had to. I'm tired of Gwen's disgusting presence. I just want to -"  
"Shhh." Whispered Alejandro, placing his index finger on her lips.  
"What you did today, was so... Deliciously... Evil..."  
He grinned.  
"I love that."  
Heather grinned back, gently gripping at his red shirt.  
"I'll show you what's REALLY delicious about me..."  
His eyes grew wide as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, kissing him deeply, falling back slowly on the bridge.

Tyler and Nirvana managed to get the hammock back up. They lay together on it and star-gazed until Nirvana passed out. Tyler had his arm wrapped around her and soon, he too, fell asleep.

"Woooooaaahh!" Laughed Chris McLean as he turned to the camera. "This HAS to be the MOST dramatic episode by far! Is Izzy still on this island? Who will be next to read Gwen's diary? Who will be the next to spill some beans? Could I possibly get anymore handsome? Who knows! Only one way to find out! Stay tuned and find out next time! On... Total! Drama! Totally! Dramatic!"


	8. Lights! Camera! Disaster!

Bridgette sat on the steps of the Team Loveable Losers cabin and gripped tightly onto the hat Geoff had left behind.  
She sighed sadly, pulling out a crumpled photo of him and ran her fingers over the photo softly. She was surprised she was actually still in the game without him. But then again, her team had only lost once since the season begun. She had a horrible feeling that the next time her team loses, she'll be the next one off the show.  
Courtney stepped out the cabin, yawning.  
"O-Oh! Hello Bridgette. I didn't see you there. Are you okay?"  
Bridgette sighed and shook her head.  
"Not really. I miss Geoff SO much... It's not even funny! And somehow, I have this horrible feeling that I'll be the next one eliminated the next time our team loses."  
Courtney, who was still in her pyjamas, sat down next to Bridgette on the step and patted her back gently.  
"Hey... You make a great team mate, Bridgette. I don't think you'll be the next one eliminated, really. If it makes you feel any better, I promise I won't vote you off. EVER!"  
A small smile formed on Bridgette's face.  
"R-Really?"  
Courtney nodded.  
"Wow. Thanks Courtney. I'll say the same for you. I will never vote for you."  
They hugged and proceeded to talk.

Tyler jogged past them with a smile, but once he saw Courtney's face, his smile immediately vanished and he froze.  
"Tyler? Are you okay?" Asked Bridgette.  
"Yeah, Tyler? What's wrong?" Asked Courtney.

[Confessional] [TVAD]: Tyler ~ Yo I was having such a great day thanks to Nirvana last night and all, but seeing Courtney this morning reminded me of what I saw her and Duncan doing during that blindfolded challenge! They were totally kissing. Good thing they didn't see me see them. Duncan would have probably killed me if he knew what I knew... I haven't told anyone... YET. I'm still confused. But fact is, he's with Gwen! Or... Is he? Ah man I really don't know... But fact is, I bet I'm the only one on this island who knows about Courtney kissing Duncan and NOBODY knows I know!

Tyler continued to glare at them.  
"Err... You know... I've got something to do, yo!"  
He jogged away awkwardly, soon running face-first into a tree.  
Courtney looked at Bridgette with narrow eyes.  
"He's acting like such a freak!"  
Bridgette nodded.  
"Totally."

[Confessional] [TLL]: Courtney ~ You know, Tyler is acting REALLY strange around me... Almost like he knows something... I'm actually a little worried now.

[Confessional] [TLL]: Bridgette ~ Wow. Courtney is so sweet! We could totally make best friends... But there's one small problem... I'm big friends with Gwen too! And they like, REALLY hate each other... A LOT! I guess this gives me the best opportunity to get a little friendship happening between them again. They'll thank me later!

Suddenly, the Team Loveable Losers cabin door swung open and out stepped Duncan. He looked down at Courtney and Bridgette with sharp eyes as they remained sitting on the steps.  
He stepped down and grabbed Courtney's hand and pulled her up.  
"We need to talk." He mumbled under his breath, walking down the steps, ignoring Bridgette's presence.  
Bridgette frowned.  
Duncan walked with Courtney to the woods, not letting go of her wrist.  
"Wh-Where are we going?!" She groaned.  
He didn't respond.  
He stopped walking when they reached a secluded place.  
"Listen," he begun.  
"There's two things we need to discuss. First of all, we need to becareful. Remember when we... Kissed in the woods when we were blindfolded? Keep in mind that somebody on this island knows. One of the campers. I wish I knew who... But that's impossible at this very moment. No beans were spilled... Yet."  
Courtney looked down, then back up at Duncan.  
"You know, it could have been Izzy. And now she's gone..."  
Duncan shook his head.  
"No. It couldn't have been her. Her blindfold was on throughout the game. She wasn't disqualified."

...  
Duncan gasped.  
"That means... The person who saw us HAD to be somebody who got disqualified for removing their blindfolds! And there were only two..."  
Courtney's jaw dropped.  
"Wh-Who else was disqualified besides YOU?"  
"... Kevin and Tyler."  
Courtney's eyes grew wide.  
"Oh my gosh... It must have been Tyler! You should have seen the way he looked at me just now."  
Duncan shook his head and clenched his fist.  
"Oh crap! This is like World Tour ALL OVER again!" Shouted Duncan furiously, as he grinded his teeth.  
"Tyler is one that can't keep this mouth SHUT! He's going to spill the beans eventually..."  
Courtney placed her hand gently on Duncan's chest.  
"Duncan... Calm down... We can fix this... Now, what was the second thing you wanted to discuss with me?"  
Duncan looked Courtney in the eye.  
"Gwen. I wanted to discuss Gwen. What Heather said yesterday... About Gwen's diary and whatever, was that all true?"  
"Duncan. I don't know about the diary part, I've never in my life read her diary. But..."  
She sighed and swallowed before continuing the sentence.  
"But... She did kiss Trent in the woods. I was going to tell you! But I couldn't find the right time to tell you. I thought maybe you'd think I was lying or something."  
Duncan shut his eyes tight and shook his head slowly.  
"Yeah... Fine. Whatever."

[Confessional] [TLL]: Duncan ~ So... It was TRUE?! Gwen and Trent DID kiss? Trent is SO dead. And Gwen? Well, I'm through with her. No way can I deal with a joke like her! I'll thank Courtney another time. Now to focus on Tyler. If he says ANYTHING about Courtney kissing me, I swear, he'll regret the day he was born!

Harold stepped into the Team Vicious And Delicious cabin with something behind his back.  
LeShawna lay on her bed, flipping through a women's magazine.  
"H-Hi LeShawna." Said Harold with a smile on his face.  
LeShawna looked up from the magazine.  
"Oh hey there sugar. What's goin' on?"  
"Well... I picked these just for you, my fair LeShawna."  
Harold moved his hands and held in front of LeShawna's face, a handful of different flowers.  
"I picked them just for you."  
A few small insects squirmed away quickly through the flowers.  
LeShawna raised an eyebrow and took the flowers awkwardly with the tips of her fingers.  
"Ow. Ya' shouldn't have."  
"Well, I did." He said, blurting out an awkward chuckle.

Lindsay looked down from her bunk bed and giggled.  
"Aww! That's like... So totally cute! I'd like, totally love it if somebody did something like that for me. Except maybe not icky flowers like that. Ooh! Ooh! A lipgloss set! A whole bunch of different colors! Oooh! It would be like... Amazing!"  
She turned back on her back and hugged tightly on her pillow.

Noah opened his eyes slowly, noticing a blurry face forming in front of him.  
He opened his eyes quickly, feeling frightened.  
"WAH!"  
Cody took a few steps back.  
"N-Noah... It's only me..."  
Noah blinked and rubbed his eyes.  
"Cody? Dude... You scared the living daylights out of me. How long have you been standing there?"  
"Not that long..."  
"Ugh. Good."  
Cody smiled and stepped closer to Noah.  
"Noah. You're the last one to wake up. Even Alejandro and Heather woke up before you. And they were the ones who were gone most of the night."  
Noah shrugged.  
"Meh. It takes extra hours of rest to keep this face looking so fresh."  
Cody blushed.  
"Y-Yeah... Then you must sleep so much because y-you really have a... Nice face."  
Noah raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah. Thanks, Gaps."

Just then, Chris McLean begun to speak on the megaphone.  
"All campers come to the mess hall for breakfast. Afterwards, I will announce your challenge!"  
Everybody groaned.  
"Ugh! Seriously? I am so sick of these stupid challenges!" Moaned Heather as she combed her fingers through her unusually knotty hair.

Every grabbed a tray of food and sat down and begun to eat.  
Trent sat down by Harold.  
"Hey Trent. Check my mad eating skills!" Exclaimed Harold as he poked the unknown, squishy, brown thing on his plate.  
The thing squirmed with the fork stabbing it.  
Trent's eyes widened.  
"Uhh man... Whatever that thing is, it's still... Alive."  
Harold jumped up in fear.  
Chef Hatchet stood behind the counter and shook his head.  
Trent sighed and glared at his food. He wasn't hungry.  
Harold sat down again and looked at Trent's plate.  
"Are you going to eat that? I think mine ran away."  
Trent shrugged and gave a weak smile.  
"You can have mine, man."  
"Sweet!"

"So," begun Noah.  
"Where were you and Cruella last night?"  
Alejandro raised an eyebrow when he swallowed a mouthful of what he had hoped was mashed potato.  
"I... Have no comment." He replied.  
Cody pulled kissing-faces.  
Heather's eyes grew wide and pointed a sharp finger at Cody's face.  
"We did NOT do THAT!" She growled.  
"Oh." Laughed Noah.  
"You did OTHER things then."  
Heather froze for a few moments as a pink blush formed on her face.  
"Err... Uhh... UGH! I am going to sit somewhere ELSE!"  
She grabbed her plate furiously and walked off.  
"Oooh. Touchy." Said Noah, poking the strange thing on his plate.  
It blinked at him.  
"Uhh... I hate to complain so early in the morning but... I think mine just blinked at me."  
Cody's eyes grew wide.  
"I-I am not eating today. I think I'd rather s-starve!"

Just then, Chris McLean walked in with an evil smile on his face.  
"Howdy, campers! Who enjoyed breakfast?"

...  
Silence.  
"Uhh... Riiiight. Any who! Today's challenge is something most of you will be familiar with if you participated in Total Drama Action."  
"Ah... Crap!" Groaned Duncan.  
Chris McLean narrowed his eyes.  
"As I was saying! ... Your teams will each get a role to act today. You'll be acting out two very famous children plays."  
"Children plays? Oh yippee." Said Noah rolling his eyes.  
"Yup! And since both of them take place in the woods and in an old little house, we have had a small cabin put up while you were all sleeping last night in the middle of the woods. And don't get excited. This cabin is ONLY for the play! It will be destroyed by the time you have all completed the challenge."

Chris McLean walked with all the campers to the middle of the woods.  
"This is where you'll all be acting."  
"Uhm. Excuse me?" Said Courtney raising her hand.  
"What plays are we doing?"  
"I was just getting there!" Said Chris McLean with a frown.  
"Team Vicious And Delicious, you will be acting out Goldie-Locks. Team Loveable Losers, you'll be acting out Little Red Riding Hood!"  
"Pffft. Seriously. This is the easiest challenge yet!" Said Duncan, folding his arms.  
"Not so fast..." Said Chris with an evil grin.  
"There's a little twist, of course."  
Everybody's eyes widened.  
"I would like Goldie-Locks to be a Horror. And Little Red Riding Hood to be a Romance. Got it?"  
"What?!" Snapped Heather.  
"Are you insane, McLame?!"  
Chris McLean laughed.  
"Meheheh. I probably am. But who cares? I get paid, don't I? And by the way, there are no scripts. You need to think of your story yourself. Team Vicious And Delicious, since you were the biggest losers last time, you'll be going first! You have exactly 3 hours to prepare! All the outfits and make-up you'll be needing is in that box over there. Good luck!"  
Chris McLean walked off.  
"Okay ya'll," begun LeShawna. "LeShawna has the perfect idea!"

Three hours later, Chris McLean got comfortable on his chair, next to Chef Hatchet, and behind them sat the team players of Team Loveable Losers.  
"I am ready to see some horrific Goldie-Lock action!"  
He grinned.  
"Ready? Camera. Action!"

Goldie-Locks: The Horror

[Roles:]  
Lindsay: Goldie-Locks  
Nirvana: Goldie's mother  
Tyler: Goldie's father  
LeShawna: Mama bear  
Harold: Papa bear  
Trent: Baby bear

Nirvana looked at Lindsay.  
"Goldie-Locks. Where on Earth do you think you're going?! Do you have ANY idea how dangerous the world is?"  
Lindsay blinked and rubbed her arm.  
"Err... Uhm. Oh! Oh! I remember now... Ahem! No mother! I'm old enough to do what I want. You're not the boss of me! S-So you better BACK OFF... And stuff..."  
Tyler stepped in.  
"Goldie. Your mother is right. It is too dangerous out there. We live by the woods. Have you any idea how..."  
Lindsay interrupted.  
"Whatever! I don't need you! All I need is my lipgloss and mascara! Or... Maybe also my clothes. I got a lot of them... Oh right, I meant my friends!"  
Tyler facepalmed and mumbled to Nirvana, "Why did he have to make HER the main character?"  
Chris McLean yawned.

Lindsay giggled and skipped out the "house", her long blonde hair flowing through the wind.  
She was wearing a short light blue dress, that matched her head-band.  
"Hello Mr. Birdie!" She waved at Chris McLean.  
Chris McLean looked at Chef.  
"They made ME the bird?"  
Chef Hatchet snickered.  
The scene cut.

LeShawna, in her furry brown bear outfit took out three bowls of soup out of the "oven" and placed them on the table.  
"Okay ya'll. Hubby. My son. Ya' lunch is ready. Ya' favorite. HU-MAN."  
Trent sat down by the table and licked his lips.  
"My favorite..."  
Harold sat down next to Trent.  
"Mmm. Canned human. A delicacy. Even though in the real wild, bears actually prefer fish and honey."  
LeShawna cleared her throat.  
"Naw honey, we prefer humans. REMEMBER?"  
"Oh right..."  
Trent reached out to the bowl and pulled out a thick piece of bloody flesh.  
He tried not to gag.  
"Mmm...OW!"  
He dropped it back in the bowl.  
"Mine's too hot."  
"Well whatchu think?" Snapped LeShawna. "This just came outta the oven. Ya' think the oven is cold, boy?!"  
Trent's eyes widened and he shook his head.  
Harold reached out to his, and without even touching it, he yelped.  
"AAAAHH! It burns! The agony! My han- I mean, my paw! It hurts!"  
LeShawna shook her head.  
"Now I know where our son got his brains from. C'mon ya'll. Let's take a walk and wait for our meal to cool down a bit."  
They all got up and left the cabin in their bear suits.

The scene cut back to Lindsay. She giggled, skipping through the forrest for a few minutes before somebody shouted, "Can you get to the bears house already?!"  
She stopped skipping.  
"Ooohh, right."  
She shrugged and begun walking to the bears cabin and talked to herself out loud.  
"Oh! Who's house is this? I sure hope it not a bears! Because that would be weird since bears can't build!"  
Chris McLean facepalmed.  
Chef Hatchet leaned towards him and whispered. "She got a point though."  
Lindsay continued to speak,  
"Oh! How hungry I am. I'm so hungry. Could there be food here?"  
She stepped inside.  
"Oooh! Three bowls! But... I'm like, on a majorly strict diet. What's in the fridge?"  
"Lindsay!" Shouted Nirvana.  
"You got to eat the soup! Even if it's just pretend."

Lindsay turned to the bowls in disgust and sat down by the table.  
Trent held in his throw-up.  
"Err..." Begun Lindsay. "This is my... Favorite...?"  
Her eyes narrowed as she picked up a sloppy, wet piece of flesh with the tips of her fingers from the bowl.  
She licked it slowly and threw it immediately, that it slapped the window of the cabin, slithering itself down, leaving a bloody mark behind.  
"Eww! What the heck is that?!" She moaned, wiping her tongue with the end of her dress.  
She looked at the two remaining bowls and put them in the fridge.  
Tyler shook his head.  
Lindsay blinked and looked around the cabin.  
"Oooh. I'm so... I'm so... What am I again?"  
"Tired!" Shouted Tyler.  
"Oh yes!" She giggled, faking a yawn.  
"I'm SO tired."  
She walked over to the beds.  
She hopped on Baby bear's bed.  
"Mmm... This bed is too small!"  
She got up and laid on Papa bear's bed.  
"Err! This bed is even smaller!"  
She got up and laid on Mama bear's bed.  
"Wo-Woah! This bed is WAY too big! But it'll do!"  
LeShawna frowned, watching this.  
Lindsay then "fell asleep".  
The scene cut.

The three bears arrived home.  
"Ya'll ready for ya food?" Asked LeShawna stepping into the kitchen.  
"Definitely." Replied Harold as he nodded.  
"Never been more ready!" Exclaimed Trent.  
LeShawna looked down and saw her bowl empty.  
"Oh hell NO! Somebody gone ate my human soup!"  
Harold looked around, realising his and Trent's bowls weren't on the table.  
Trent opened the fridge.  
"And somebody refrigerated ours!"  
"That somebody is gonna' PAY!" Exclaimed LeShawna as she quickly put on the sharp claws.  
The three of them walked to the bedroom.  
Trent looked at his bed.  
"Mama! Papa! Somebody's been in my bed!"  
Harold walked over to his own bed.  
"Somebody has been in my bed TOO!"  
The three of them walked over to LeShawna's bed.  
"Oh! Looks like somebody made their skinny behinds comfortable in MY bed!" Said LeShawna in a furious tone.  
Lindsay tossed around and opened her eyes slowly and sat up and looked at the three "bears".  
She blinked and looked at them and begun to count.  
"One... Two... Three."  
Trent looked at LeShawna, confused.  
"One. Two. THREE?"  
LeShawna glared at Lindsay.  
"Yeah, Blondie. There are THREE of us. What's the problem?"  
"But... Where's the rest of you?" Asked Lindsay.  
"There's suppose to be seven of you! A-And you're all suppose to be majorly cute! You're all hairy and ew..."  
Trent mumbled under his breath.  
"Lindsay... We're playing Goldie-Locks and the three bears. Not Snow White and the seven dwarfs..."  
"Ooohh... Right..."  
Trent, Harold and LeShawna stood over Lindsay and gave out a loud "ROOOOAR!"  
Lindsay squealed.  
"AH! Nice beary bearies... D-Don't hurt me! I'm too pretty to die!"  
Trent nodded.  
"She has a point you know."  
LeShawna smacked his shoulder.  
"Trent!"  
"Oh! Sorry... I meant, we're not going to hurt you..."  
Lindsay looked up.  
"You're not? Oh that's a relief! I was so sure you were going to hu-"  
"We're going to KILL you!" Exclaimed Trent followed by an evil laugh.  
Lindsay screamed.  
The three "bears" swung their "claws" around as ketchup begun to fly, splattering on the walls.  
Just then, Nirvana and Tyler kicked down the door with chainsaws in their hands.  
"Hey hairballs! Eat on THIS!" Shouted Tyler, starting the chainsaw.  
Trent, LeShawna and Harold turned around with "blood" covering their faces.  
Lindsay lay on the bed, playing dead and giggled.  
Nirvana started her chainsaw and frowned.  
"This is for eating our daughter!"  
Lindsay shot up.  
"They did not eat me!"

"CUT! Cut! CUT!" Moaned Chris McLean.  
"I have seen enough. The six of you can take your seats."  
They sighed and stepped out the wooden house and sat down with the rest of the campers.  
Heather smirked and looked them all up and down.  
"You are so going down... Again. Wait until you see OUR play, losers."

[Confessional] [TVAD]: Lindsay ~ I like tried REALLY hard today! Sure I forgot a few lines. But... I was the main character for a reason! I'm pretty, I'm the cleverest, not even near the stupidest! I was just a little excited. That's all!

[Confessional] [TVAD]: LeShawna ~ Our play wasn't even merely scary! Yes, it was suppose to be a Horror version of Goldie-Locks, but skinny blondie over there had to make it a disaster! LeShawna ain't never been so disappointed. We cannot lose yet another challenge! We are on a losing streak here!

[Confessional] [TVAD]: Trent ~ That... Was ridiculous! I see it already. We are no doubt losing this challenge. Our play wasn't even scary. If only Lindsay had paid closer attention.

[Confessional] [TVAD]: Nirvana ~ Lindsay... Has GOT to go.

Little Red Riding Hood: The Romance

[Roles:]  
Courtney: Little Red Riding Hood  
Duncan: Wolf  
Gwen: Riding Hood's mother  
Noah: Riding Hood's father  
Bridgette: Grandmother  
Cody: A tree-chopper  
Heather: The witch  
Alejandro: The mysterious man

Gwen packed into a small basket a few delicious treats.  
"Oh Riding Hood! Mind taking these things I made to your grandma's house? She would be delighted!"  
Gwen forced a smile as she looked at Courtney.  
Courtney narrowed her eyes, snatching the basket.  
"Sure thing... Mother..."  
They glared at each other for a few moments before snapping out of it.  
Noah walked in.  
"Hey, wifey that I couldn't be more happy to be with." He said wrapping an awkward arm around Gwen's waist.  
Gwen frowned.  
"Hi..."  
"Oh. And hello to my daughter who looks absolutely nothing like myself or my wife. Hello Riding Hood! What's the basket for?"  
Courtney looked at Noah and forced a smile.  
"Well! This is for grandma. I'm going to see her now. I'm sure she'll love what's inside."  
Noah nodded and turned to Gwen, pulling her close.  
"This gives us some time alone..."  
Gwen held in her barf and nodded slowly as she ran her fingers through Noah's dark hair.  
"Mhm... Let's hope Riding Hood is gone for long... We have a lot to catch up on..."  
She wrapped a leg around Noah's back.  
Courtney watched with wide eyes, picking the basket up slowly, stepping backwards.  
"Okay then... I'll just, you know... Leave you two alone. Bye!"  
She stepped out the house in a hurry, shivering with disgust.  
The scene cut.

Noah and Gwen sat down with the rest of the audience because they were finished with their scenes.

Heather "appeared" in front of Duncan. (Who was pretending to be a wild wolf.)  
"Listen," she begun. "There's some ugly, annoying girl on the loose. You've probably noticed her before. She just loves to sing these horrid songs with this terrible voice every time she visits her granny. Now! I'll make you a promise. You listening? Good. If I turn you into a human, I need you to KILL her. Shred her to pieces! You can kill her granny too if you want. The woman is about 200 years old anyway. But, that's the deal. All you have to do is destroy that Red Riding Hood creep and you'll be a human forever! Got it? Good!"  
Heather placed her "wand" (Which was a twig) on Duncan's head.  
"Bobadee Boddaba!"  
Duncan stood up, feeling his arms and legs.  
"I-I can stand! I can talk!"  
Heather rolled her eyes and pushed him.  
"Yeah, yeah. Heard that a thousand times throughout the centuries. Just get rid of that stupid Riding Hood girl. I need my damn sleep!"  
Heather walked off, leaving Duncan alone.  
"Wow." Said Duncan, looking at his hands, talking to himself.  
"I really am a human now... All for some stupid deal to kill some girl! Pffft. Easy! I'll get the job done in seconds."  
The scene cut.

Courtney skipped through the woods, singing, twirling around happily, before bumping into Cody, whom was busy chopping wood.  
"Hello Mr. Smith!" She said with a wide smile on her face.  
"O-Oh hello Riding Hood..." He replied as he begun to sweat under the hot sun, feeling his bare chest burning.  
"Riding Hood, I still don't understand how your parents could let you wander these woods alone... I-It's pretty creepy around here with lots of witches and... And stuff..."  
Courtney stared at him, shaking her head and laughing softly.  
"Oh! You're SO funny!"  
She skipped off, continuing to sing.  
Cody shook his head as he begun to chop wood again.  
Just then, Courtney stopped skipping. She felt a presence.  
"Hello...?"

...  
"Hello, Red Riding Hood."  
Courtney turned around quickly and found herself face-to-face with a tall, tanned and extremely handsome man.  
"H-Hi..."  
He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.  
"I am here to warn you that you are in grave danger. A man has been sent out to kill you... I do not need to see such beauty going to waste!"  
Courtney looked at Alejandro with wide eyes.  
"Mmm... Wait! What? Somebody wants to kill me?!"  
"Indeed... You need to return home instantly! Your life is in danger here..."  
Courtney sighed.  
"I don't think I want to go home... I might be blinded for life."  
Alejandro nodded.  
"I... Agree. Just stay away from strange men, alright?"  
"Like... You?"  
Alejandro opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again.  
"Alright. Don't worry, stranger. I'll be fine... I promise! I can look after myself."  
Courtney walked away from Alejandro, leaving him speechless.

Courtney continued skipping through the woods with a smile, the basket swinging back and forth in her hand.  
Just then, she froze.  
She saw a figure standing in front of her in the distance.  
She narrowed her eyes.  
"Hello? Who's there?"  
The figure stepped out the shadows, revealing himself.  
It was Duncan.  
"Who are you?" She asked with a shaky voice.  
"Me? Oh... I'm just... A friend of yours. One that you haven't met yet."  
Courtney took a step back.  
"I-I should be going..."  
Duncan took a few steps forward.  
"No! Don't... We need to talk."  
The closer he stepped to Red Riding Hood, the wider his eyes grew, realising how beautiful she was.  
He looked into her dark eyes and held her chin up.  
Gwen, who was sitting in the audience frowned slightly as she watched this. Duncan just seemed TOO comfortable with Courtney.  
Courtney looked back into Duncan's eyes, completely speechless.  
The rest of the Team Loveable Losers stared, realising that Duncan and Courtney weren't saying their lines.  
"Why isn't Courtney saying her line?" Whispered Bridgette to Cody.  
Cody shrugged.  
"It looks like they're in a trance or something..."  
Heather narrowed her eyes, folding her arms as she watched Duncan and Courtney.  
What they were doing now, was not part of the play they had discussed to do.  
Duncan caressed Courtney's cheek before quickly moving in and planting a rough kiss on Courtney's lips.  
Everybody gasped.  
"Err!" Begun Heather as she looked at Chris McLean.  
"This is all part of the play! You wanted romance, remember?"  
Chris McLean nodded, thinking it really was part of the play.  
Gwen growled as she sat, balling up her tiny fists.  
Nirvana, who was sitting in the audience next to Tyler smiled softly.  
"Wow!" She whispered to him. "They are really good at acting..."  
Tyler gulped, whispering back to her, "I don't think they're acting."

Heather whispered something to Bridgette and she slowly nodded.  
As Courtney kissed Duncan, Heather snatched Alejandro's face, kissing him roughly and Bridgette planted a quick peck on Cody's lips, pulling away in disgust.  
"It's only for this stupid play..." She whispered.  
After the kissing session, Heather raised her arms in the air, panting.  
"There you go! There's our play!"  
Courtney glared at Heather.  
"WHAT?! We didn't even get to me going to my grandmother's house yet! We're not finished!"  
"Shh Courtney!" Moaned Cody.  
Chris McLean raised an eyebrow.  
"Sooo... The end of your play ends with Red Riding Hood falling for the wolf-man who was suppose to kill her and the witch falling for her enemy?"  
Everybody nodded slowly.  
"Well! At least it was romantic! Team Loveable Losers, you're today's loveable winners, AGAIN! Team Vicious And Delicious, I don't even know what was up with your play honestly. You're today's biggest losers! Meet me at the campfire tonight after voting who you want out!"

[Confessional] [TLL]: Courtney ~ What Duncan and I did was only for the play! I would NEVER actually WANT to kiss that troll!

[Confessional] [TLL]: Heather ~ Interesting kiss, Duncan and Courtney...

[Confessional] [TLL]: Gwen ~ Wow. I'm sure that kiss wasn't part of our plan for the play. Duncan and Courtney? Whatever. Maybe they both deserve each other. A nagging C.I.T and a pathetic delinquent. Sounds perfect to me. At least the stupid play is over with and I'm safe from elimination.

[Confessional] [TLL]: Duncan ~ Hey! You can't blame me. Princess looks good in red.

[Confessional] [TLL]: Noah ~ Meh...

[Confessional] [TVAD]: Tyler ~ Looks like what's going on between Courtney and Duncan isn't such a big secret anymore... I think...

"Hello, Campers. There are six of you sitting around this campfire. But! There are only five marshmallows. If I call out your name, please claim your marshmallow. If you don't receive a marshmallow, it's the dock of shame for you!"  
Chris McLean held up the silver tray with five marshmallows.  
"Trent!"  
Trent stood up with a smile, collecting his marshmallow.  
"Second marshmallow goes to... LeShawna!"  
"Mhm! Oh yeah baby! Still strong in the game!"  
LeShawna stood up and took a marshmallow off the tray.  
"Nirvana! Tyler!"  
Chris McLean threw a marshmallow to Tyler and a marshmallow to Nirvana.  
One marshmallow remained on the tray.  
"And... The final marshmallow goes to..."  
Lindsay's eyes grew wide and Harold begun to sweat.  
Nirvana grabbed Tyler's arm and bit on her bottom lip nervously as she watched.  
Chris continued.  
"Goes to...

...

...  
Lindsay!"  
Everybody gasped.  
"WHAT?!" Shouted LeShawna as she threw her arms in the air.  
Lindsay sighed a breath of relief, standing up and running to the tray and retrieving her marshmallow.  
Harold sighed and looked down.  
"I guess my time has come to an end once again."  
He stood up and slowly walked to the dock of shame.  
Everybody watched him quietly.  
"Well. There goes the brains and mad skills of our team." Said Trent, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling slightly guilty for voting for Harold.  
LeShawna shook her head.  
"I can't believe this!" She moaned as she walked off furiously.

Chris McLean laughed and turned to the camera.  
"Well! I sure didn't see THAT coming. Oh, no, wait... I did. Any who, what will LeShawna do now that Harold is gone? Will that kiss of Courtney and Duncan's bring major drama?"  
He popped a marshmallow in his mouth with a smirk.  
"SO many questions! So many answers! Find out HERE on Total Drama Totally Dramatic!"


	9. The Shocking Truth

There was an awkward silence in the Team Loveable Losers cabin. Nobody was too sure what was really going on, except Duncan and Courtney.  
The moon was full that night, leaving a spooky yellow-like shine through the cabin window.  
Everybody sat on their bunk beds, remaining quiet. It was only 8pm and nobody was tired.  
"So..." Begun Cody with a shaky voice. "How's it feel to win another challenge, guys? There's eight of us and five of the Team Vicious And Delicious players!"  
Heather rolled her eyes.  
"Duh. Of course we're happy about winning AGAIN. The other team is totally outnumbered. There's no doubt we winning the next challenge!"  
"Don't be too sure about that, Cruella." Said Noah in his typical monotone voice.  
Alejandro stood up quickly and looked at everybody. He walked to the middle of the cabin, balling up a fist, raising his arm with power.  
"Team! We can do this! We have the power to get everybody from Team Vicious And Delicious eliminated if we proceed working as the strongest team! Do not give up. Do not lose hope. Five more challenges are needed to finish them all off. Then it will be every man and woman for themselves!"  
Bridgette nodded and smiled as she jumped off her bunk and stood next to Alejandro, punching the air.  
"He's right! We can do this, guys!"  
Everybody clapped and nodded excitedly... Except Gwen.  
With everybody cheered up, Bridgette sat down next to Gwen.  
"Hey... You okay? You didn't look so happy. You still don't. Talk to me, Gwen..."  
Gwen sighed and looked down, swinging her feet.  
"I don't want EVERYBODY from Team Vicious And Delicious eliminated."  
"What? Why? Don't you want to-" Bridgette paused.  
"Oh, right... Trent, right?"  
Gwen nodded.  
"Yeah. Trent... Without him here, everybody will humiliate me and get me eliminated. Everybody knows about me cheating on Duncan. Even Chris and Chef know! I heard them talking about it..."  
"Sshh..." Replied Bridgette, patting Gwen's back.  
"Don't worry. I don't think you and Trent were the only two here to cheat..."  
They both slowly turned their heads to Duncan and Courtney, who were sitting far from each other.  
Gwen looked back at Bridgette.  
"That kiss between Courtney and Duncan... I know it was just acting. But we never planned that in the play! I'm starting to wonder if that little kiss they shared was really acting."  
Bridgette sighed and nodded.  
"Totally."

Duncan took out his pocket knife and begun carving a picture of a skull in the wood of his bunk bed. Courtney was flipping through an old fashion magazine that Lindsay gave her earlier, pretending to read, when she was actually keeping an eye fixed on Duncan.  
Alejandro sat beside her.  
"Señorita Courtney! I think you and I should talk."  
Courtney put the magazine down and looked at Alejandro with wide eyes.  
"Umm. About what?"  
"Oh, nothing too important... I just wanted to congratulate you!"  
"Congratulate me? On what?"  
"On your fantastic performance earlier! I never knew you and Duncan had such excellent acting skills."  
"Acting? But that was r-" Courtney paused, covering her mouth with both hands in shock.  
Alejandro raised an eyebrow, pretending he didn't understand.  
"Sorry? I didn't catch that?"  
"Oh... What I meant to say was, I know. Duncan and I seem to have that great acting skill. Especially me."  
Alejandro smiled and stood up.  
"Yes. Indeed you do. Indeed, you do."  
He walked off to his bunk smirking evilly.  
Heather folded her arms and stared at Alejandro, who was sitting down right next to her.  
"Okay. Spit it out, Alejandro."  
"Spit what out?"  
"Don't act stupid with me! That look on your face. That smirk. I saw you talking to Courtney."  
"It's not that important, my love." Replied Alejandro with a straight face.  
"But, you do know you can tell me anything, right?" Said Heather walking her index and middle finger up his arm.  
He glanced at her fingers, then back at her.  
"Very well."  
He leaned forward and began whispering his schemes in her ear, causing her jaw to drop slightly.

{Confessional} [TLL] ~ Alejandro: So now I know for a fact that what happened between Duncan and Courtney was no act. This does not benefit me in any way. But it could in the future...

Noah was laying flat on his bunk bed, reading a thick book as Cody sat close to him, trying to read it too.  
Noah flipped over the next page.  
"N-Noah? I wasn't done reading the previous page..."  
Noah continued to read, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Meh."  
Cody blinked and begun reading the next page with Noah quietly.

In the Team Vicious And Delicious cabin, nobody seemed too happy.  
Nirvana narrowed her eyes and looked at everybody.  
"I can't believe you all voted off Harold!"  
"Mhm no way girl, I ain't vote for my little string bean!" Exclaimed LeShawna, shaking her head.  
Lindsay blinked and raised her hand.  
"Umm. Excuse me, Hirvana? But if you didn't want Harold to be eliminated, who DID you want eliminated?"  
Everybody looked at Nirvana, already knowing the answer.  
Nirvana cleared her throat. "Well... Uhm. Does that even matter? The point is, we shouldn't have lost! We need to win the next challenge. It's a MUST! If we don't win, then there will be four of us and eight of them. We CAN'T have that!"  
Tyler nodded. "Nirvana's right! It's time we put in some effort people! I mean, sure there's eight of them against the five of us. But at least we have..."  
He looked at Lindsay.  
"... Brains,"  
He looked at LeShawna.  
"... Great dancing skills,"  
He looked at Trent.  
"... Honesty and loyalty,"  
He looked at Nirvana.  
"... And great looks!"  
Lindsay clapped excitedly. "Yeeep! We're totally going to win if there's a pretty contest!"  
Lindsay hugged Trent's arm.  
"Don't you agree Trevor?"  
Trent smiled and nodded quickly.  
"Yeah!"  
LeShawna got off her bed bunk and begun dancing.  
"Oooh! If Chris wants Team Vicious And Delicious to win, he'll no doubt bring a dancing competition! Bring it, honeys!"  
Everybody stared at LeShawna, quietly hoping there won't be any dancing competitions any time soon.

Everybody stood outside the next day in front of Chris McLean, whom was standing next to a chair.  
"Good morning, campers! I sure hope you all slept well! Well, I have a little surprise for you today!"  
"Uhh... What's with the rusty, old chair?" Asked Duncan, pointing to the chair.  
"I was getting there! Zeesh!" Replied Chris McLean with a frown.  
"As I was saying! Today, is going to be a very interesting game... Listen up. We are going to play TRUTH OR DARE!"  
Everybody gasped.  
"Oh yes! This is how we will be playing today, campers," Begun Chris with an evil smile.  
"I will pick somebody randomly to go first. They will have to dig their hand in this blue bag. Inside this bag, is everybody's name. The name they pull out, will be choosing either Truth or Dare. If they choose Truth, they must sit on this electrocuting lie-detector chair. The person who pulled out their name, will get to ask them ANY question! Keep it interesting! If the person does not lie, they'll get two points for their team. If they DO lie, they'll get shocked AND the OTHER team will get the two points!" Laughed Chris McLean evilly.  
Cody's eyes grew wide. "N-Not that chair again..."  
"If they choose Dare," Begun Chris, "They'll have to dig their hand in this red bag, which is stuffed with mild, horrible and excruciatingly painful challenges! You better hope you pull out a mild one... Because there are some seriously messed up ones in here. Ones that might get me in serious trouble for! But... Meh! As long as it keeps the money rolling in!"  
Everybody looked at each other, not too sure what to think of the challenge.  
"And if we choose to do dare, how many points will we get if we do it?" Asked Heather.  
"If you complete the dare as instructed, you'll earn your team 10 points! You don't do it, the OTHER team will gain 10 points!"

Alejandro turned to Heather and whispered to her, "Heather, choosing Truth might be tempting, but we need to choose Dare as often as possible. 10 points are a lot. If we all choose Dare and do the dares we pull from the bag, we will no doubt win."  
Heather nodded, gulping a little at the thought of what happened the last time she played a daring game like this one.

Chris McLean smiled evilly and pointed at Cody.  
"Cody! You're up! Come get a name from the bag."  
Cody awkwardly stepped to Chris McLean and dug his hand in the blue bag filled with everybody's names, and pulled out a piece of paper.  
He unfolded it and narrowed his eyes, reading it.  
"Uhh... Lindsay."  
"Here!" Said Lindsay excitedly, pushing through everybody.  
"Truth or Dare?" Asked Cody, staring at her.  
"Umm... Truth!"

Lindsay sat on the chair, looking at everybody.  
"Ask anything you like, bro! Just keep it interesting." Said Chris McLean, sitting back on his own chair.  
Cody looked back at Lindsay, scratching his chin.  
"Lindsay. If you could pick anyone on your team to be eliminated, who would you pick?"  
Lindsay blinked and thought.  
"Uhh, I'd totally not pick Hirvana!"  
Lindsay got shocked.  
"Eeh! Owh... Nn... I mean, I WOULD pick her."  
Nirvana gasped and folded her arms angrily, glaring daggers at Lindsay.

Cody walked back to the rest of the campers as Lindsay hopped off the chair.  
"Well," Said Chris McLean shaking his head. "Lindsay, since you got that wrong by lying, the other team, Team Loveable Losers, get TWO points!"  
Lindsay nodded, clearly not sure what just happened.  
"Okay. Lindsay. Dig your hand in the blue bag and pull out a name."  
Lindsay dug her hand in the blue bag and pulled out a name.  
"Ohhh! Heather!"  
Heather gasped and stepped forward.  
"Truth or Dare, Heather?" Asked Lindsay with a smile.  
"I pick Dare!" Snapped Heather, walking to the red bag.  
Lindsay stepped back with the rest of the campers and watched.  
"Good luck, Heather!" Shouted Cody.  
Heather rolled her eyes and shoved her hand in the red bag, filled with many dares, pulling out a piece of paper, unfolding it nervously.  
"Well? What does it say?" Asked Chris McLean leaning forward.  
"It says... It says, "Hold a snake for at least one minute" ... Oh please! That's the easiest thing anybody can do!"  
LeShawna rolled her eyes and shouted, "Oh, that's smart! Let a snake hold a snake! Real clever!"  
Heather glared at LeShawna as Chef Hatchet handed a pitch black snake with beady eyes to Heather.  
"Um, excuse me?" Said Courtney raising her hand.  
"I'd hate to interfere, but isn't those types of snakes like, really venomous?"  
Chris McLean looked at Chef Hatchet and mumbled, "Is it poisonous?!"  
Chef shrugged and the both laughed hysterically.  
Heather stared down at the snake, which was slithering its way up her arm.  
"Don't worry Heather, señorita, you can do it!" Shouted Alejandro as he watched.  
Heather's eye twitched as it slithered its way behind her neck, behind her hair."  
"C-Crap..." She squeaked.  
"Time's up!" Exclaimed Chris McLean as Chef Hatchet took the snake away.  
"Ten points to Team Loveable Losers! That leaves us with 12 points for TLL and 0 points for TVAD. Why am I not surprised?"

Heather frowned as she dug her hand in the blue bag, pulling out a name.  
"Uhh... Trent!"  
Trent stepped forward, cautiously.  
"Truth or Dare, Trenty?" Asked Heather with a smirk.  
Trent glanced at the red bag, then at the lie-detecting chair.  
"I-I choose Truth."  
"Excellent." Responded Heather with a smile so evil, you could almost see the devil's reflection on her teeth.  
Trent sat down on the chair uncomfortably.  
"Hmmm..." Thought Heather.  
"Ah! So Trent? Is it true you sucked face with gothy Gwen the other night?"  
Trent gasped and looked at Gwen, shivering in the chair.  
"Y-Yes... It's true..." He mumbled.  
"I'm sorry?" Asked Heather, taking a step closer as her smile widened.  
"I don't think everybody heard you."  
"I said, YES! It's TRUE!" He exclaimed.  
Everybody gasped.  
Duncan cracked his knuckles and glared at Trent.  
Trent got off the chair, feeling his muscles wobble under his skin.  
Heather stepped back in the small crowd and nudged Duncan.  
"You'll thank me later, juvenile."  
"Two points for Team Vicious And Delicious!" Exclaimed Chris McLean.  
Trent shook his head and dug his hand in the blue bag, pulling out a name.  
"Uh..."  
His eyes grew wide as he read the name printed on the paper.  
"D-Duncan..."  
Duncan stepped to Trent, so furious, you could almost see flames in his eyes.  
Trent cleared his throat. "So... Duncan? Truth or Dare?"  
"DARE!" Replied Duncan angrily, pushing Trent back to the rest of the campers.  
Duncan put his hand in the red bag and pulled out a piece of paper.  
"Well? Which dare did you get?" Asked Chris McLean.  
Duncan groaned and read it out loud.  
"Eat a dead rats tail..."  
His eyes grew wide and begun to twitch as Chef Hatchet walked to him with a rat's tail on a small plate.  
"No way am I eating that thing!"  
Alejandro and Heather frowned.  
"Oh my gosh! If you could make-out with Gwen, you could eat that!" Moaned Heather.  
"Just flipping eat the thing!"  
Duncan picked it up from the plate, watching a few flies swarm around it.  
Chris Mclean sat forward with a smile.  
"You going to eat that, bro? If you do, that's 10 points for your team. If you don't, that's 10 points for the other team. Your choice!"  
Duncan glanced at everybody, then back at the rats tail.  
"Oh man..."  
He tilt his head back slightly, lifting the rats tail to his mouth.  
"No. Way!" Laughed Chris McLean.  
Duncan placed the tip of the tail in his mouth, feeling a few sharp hairs tickle his tongue, causing him to throw the tail away from him, which ended up in Lindsay's face.  
"I am NOT eating that thing!" He growled as he spat on the ground.  
Lindsay screamed, wiping the smelly tail off her face, throwing it.  
"Ew! Ew! Ew! Major disgustingness!" She screeched.  
Chris McLean shrugged. "Oh well then. 10 points to Team Vicious And Delicious then! That means both teams are tied! Well done!"

Duncan shoved his hand in the blue bag and pulled out a name.  
"Uhh... Noah."  
Noah walked up to Duncan.  
"Okay. Noah. Truth or Dare, man?"  
"As long as I don't have to get too physical, I guess I'll pick dare. But let's just say dare picked me." He smirked.  
Duncan stepped back with the rest of the campers.  
Noah pulled out a paper from the red bag.  
"Oh lovely. Drink a mouthful of Tabasco. Well, mouth, it's you and me today."  
Chef Hatchet handed Noah a small bottle of Tabasco.  
"Well... It can't be THAT bad, since people actually eat this stuff." Said Noah as he opened the lid.  
"Rest in peace, mouth."  
Everybody stared at Noah and he took a large mouthful of the liquid, gulping it down quickly.

...  
"That wasn't so ba-" He paused.  
"AHHHAH!" Noah opened his mouth wide, trying to cool down his mouth, frantically throwing his arms to the air.  
"WAWTER! WAWTER!"  
Chris McLean looked at Chef evilly and laughed. "Bro! What do you think he's trying to say?!"  
Chef Hatchet chuckled. "I don't know! But it's definitely not WATER he's asking for!"  
"Okay then, that's another 10 points for Team Loveable Losers for doing the dare! Well done. Noah, go pick a name." Said Chris McLean.  
Noah ran to the blue bag, digging around quickly, pulling out a name.  
"Err! Uhh! Tyler!"  
Tyler jumped out.  
"Yeah! This season's winner is here!"  
"UGH!" Moaned Noah, trying to get air on his tongue by flapping his hands around.  
"TRUTH OR DARE?!"  
"Oh! Uhh... Truth! Yeah!"  
Tyler hopped on the chair and smiled.  
Noah glared at him.  
"Do you know anything that nobody else knows?!" Asked Noah, barely interested in the game anymore, asking Tyler that question, knowing Tyler is an idiot.  
Tyler looked at everybody with wide eyes, inhaling deeply, speaking quickly.  
"Yes! I saw Courtney and Duncan kissing when Duncan and Gwen were still together!"  
Noah had already vanished to the bathrooms.  
Everybody gasped, turning their eyes to Duncan and Courtney.  
"Wo-HO-HO!" Laughed Chris McLean.  
"Tyler! Dude! You only had to say yes. You didn't have to say WHAT you know... Not that I'm complaining."  
Chris McLean cracked open a can of soda and took a sip, feeling satisfied.  
"I love my job."  
Duncan glared at Tyler.  
"Bro! Not cool!"  
Gwen folded her arms and looked the other way.  
"I had a feeling all this time..." She mumbled.  
Courtney looked at everybody and covered her face embarrassingly.  
"I-I have no comment!"  
Duncan kicked the sand angrily.  
"I'm not playing anymore! Count me out! Take my name out that rotten blue bag! I'll be in the cabin if anybody needs me!"  
He walked off furiously.  
Tyler got off the chair awkwardly, realising he had just written his own death wish, gulping as he dug in the blue bag, pulling out a name.  
"Bridgette!"  
Bridgette smiled nervously, stepping forward.  
"Truth or Dare, Bridgette?"  
"Totally truth!"  
Bridgette sat down on the chair.  
Tyler thought.  
"Who is your best friend?"  
Bridgette gasped and quickly looked at Gwen and Courtney.  
She remembered Courtney saying she'll never vote for her during any eliminations.  
"I-I ... Uhh..." Bridgette breathed heavily.  
"My best friend is Courtney!"  
She got shocked.  
"I-I mean! Gwen! Gwen is my best friend!"  
Chris McLean shook his head.  
"Sorry surfer chick, your first answer was wrong, so two points to Team Vicious and Delicious!"  
Bridgette got off the chair and saw both Courtney and Gwen frowning at her.

The game continued until the scores ended up to a tie. Both Team Vicious And Delicious and Team Loveable Losers had 90 points.

"Looks like we have a tie!" Exclaimed Chris McLean, looking at all the campers. The last truth or dare will determine our winner!"  
Nirvana dug her hand in the blue bag and pulled out a name.  
"Hmm... Courtney!"  
Courtney gulped and approached her.  
"Truth or Dare, Courtney?"  
"Uh... Truth!"  
Courtney sat down uncomfortably, seeing Duncan step out the cabin.  
"Okay, Courtney..." Begun Nirvana.  
"Since YOU kissed Duncan while he was still with Gwen, shouldn't you consider yourself as the boyfriend stealer now...?"  
Courtney's eyes grew wide.  
"WHAT?! No way!"  
She got shocked.  
"Nnn... Ugh... Y-Yes..."  
"Looks like we have a winning team!" Said Chris McLean, jumping from his seat.  
"Since Courtney lied, Team Vicious And Delicious are today's big winners! Team Loveable Losers, I'll see you at the campfire tonight!"  
Duncan shook his head slowly and walked back to the cabin.

{Confessional} [TVAD]: Nirvana ~ Oh my gosh! We won! We won again! I had to think fast with my question though. I know Courtney isn't one to admit her faults easily... But ah! We finally won again! Team Vicious And Delicious, we're back on track!

{Confessional} [TLL]: Heather ~ Who to vote off? That's a tough one. Today I've just realised what a bunch of losers there are on my team! Hmm. Maybe my vote should go to Duncan Mc. QuittyPants... Or maybe even little surfer lady Bridgette. She's pretty useless to our team right now. And I see Gwen and Courtney probably voting her off... Hmm... Duncan or Bridgette?

{Confessional} [TLL]: Courtney ~ I-I can't believe what happened today. My name... My reputation! Destroyed! I hate Tyler SO much!

{Confessional} [TVAD]: Tyler ~ I think I should keep my distance from Duncan if I want to live any longer, yo... But yo! We won, dudes! Yeah!

{Confessional} [TLL]: Alejandro ~ I am beginning to lose patience with Duncan... I will not allow any "quitters" in our team. This is the second time he has stopped in the middle of a challenge! Pathetic...

{Confessional} [TVAD]: LeShawna ~ What did I tell ya'll?! I told ya'll Team Vicious And Delicious would win again soon! Mhmm. That's right honeys! Them Loveable Losers are gonna' go DOWN!

{Confessional} [TLL]: Bridgette ~ Oh my word... I feel so bad. I mean, Courtney and Gwen are both really good friends! But obviously Gwen is my best friend... We've been friends since Season 1! I shouldn't have lied. I don't know what came over me. I feel SO stupid! I hope they'll forgive me... If you ever see this confession Gwen and Courtney, I'm so sorry!

Chris McLean stood with a tray of 7 marshmallows. "Campers! There are eight of you. But only seven marshmallows. When I call out your name, come and fetch your marshmallow. If you do not receive your marshmallow, it's the dock of shame for you!"  
"Noah!"  
Noah stood up, rolling his eyes.  
"You better have called my name first. I almost lost my tongue today thanks to your ridiculous dare!"  
He snatched a marshmallow.  
"Alejandro! Cody!"  
Alejandro and Cody collected their marshmallows.

...  
"Heather, Gwen and Courtney!  
That leaves, Bridgette and Duncan..." Said Chris McLean, holding up the final marshmallow.  
Bridgette crossed her fingers and gulped nervously.  
"I'm so sorry..." She whispered to herself.  
Duncan stared at the marshmallow and clenched his fists.  
"C'mon..." He mumbled.  
"And the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

Duncan!"  
Chris McLean threw the last marshmallow to Duncan.  
"Ha!" He laughed as he popped it in his mouth.  
"Tastes like another week at this crappy camp!"  
Bridgette sighed heavily, standing up.  
"It's alright guys. I don't blame you for voting for me. Lying is wrong..."  
"Ta-Ta!" Said Heather, flicking her fingers at her.

Bridgette got on the boat of losers, holding onto Geoff's hat tightly, waving goodbye to her team mates.  
"Bye guys! You're all awesome. Remember that!"  
The boat vanished in the distance.

"Another one bites the dust..." Said Cody in an awkward, shaky voice.  
"Yeah..." Sighed Gwen, walking off to the cabins.

Chris McLean turned to the camera with an evil grin. "Today's challenge? Yup! That was all MY idea. Impressive, right? Ha! SO much drama! Too many secrets... Who will be the next to spill any beans? What will Duncan do with all these back-stabbers? Is Courtney the new Boyfriend Stealer? Stay tuned to find out on the next dramatic episode of... Total Drama Totally Dramatic!"


	10. Hide-And-Go-Sniff

Courtney brushed her frizzy hair which couldn't seem to get back in place.  
"UGH! Stupid electric chair..." She mumbled to herself with a bitter frown as she sat on the edge of her bunk in her nightwear.  
Duncan walked past her with a towel wrapped around his waist, clearly fresh from a shower.  
"I didn't see you there..." He said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"What are you doing here? Everybody is outside now."  
Courtney closed her eyes, ignoring Duncan's presence, brushing her hair harder, hearing the static electricity crackle.  
"Uhh... Hello?" Asked Duncan, frowning too.  
Courtney didn't respond.  
Duncan facepalmed.  
"Courtney! Don't be mad at me. C'mon. Sure I quitted the challenge half-way but can you blame me? Well, if that's the reason you're so mad at me. But Court, talk to me."  
Courtney opened her eyes and sighed, glancing at him.  
"I'm not mad at you. I'm just sick of everybody on this stupid island... Especially Tyler..."  
Duncan sat down next to her and sighed as well, running his fingers through his wet mohawk.  
"Trust me. Me too."  
Duncan looked into Courtney's eyes as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, leaning slowly forward, puckering his lips.  
Courtney giggled quickly before she pouted slightly as she slowly leaned forward, fluttering her eyes closed, ready to kiss him.  
The cabin door suddenly swung open.  
"Uhh!"  
Heather stood by the door, staring at them.  
Duncan and Courtney quickly moved apart, clearing their throats.  
Heather rolled her eyes.  
"Oh please. You're acting like nobody knows about you two and your little thing. You do realise yesterday we played Truth or Dare and a bunch of your dirty beans were spilled."  
Heather got down on her knees and dug under her bunk bed and pulled out a suitcase and zipped it open.  
Courtney and Duncan looked at her, then back at each other, remaining quiet.  
"Uhh... I didn't interrupt you, did I?" Asked Heather with a smirk.  
"You guys can carry on with whatever you were doing."  
Courtney stood up quickly.  
"I'm going to shower now. Later."  
Courtney grabbed her towel and walked out the cabin.  
Duncan shook his head, standing up.  
"Sweet timing, dollface."  
Heather narrowed her eyes and continued to dig around in her suitcase.

Back in the Team Vicious And Delicious cabin, Tyler lay on his bunk, staring up at the ceiling as he rubbed his stomach.  
"Aaah... Winning sure has their privileges! That meal last night was... Wow!"  
Nirvana nodded and giggled.  
"I know, right?! That lobster was incredible!"  
Just then, Lindsay walked in, her hair dripping wet.  
"Hey Tyler!" She said, waving.  
"Hey Linds- WAIT! You... You remember me?!"  
Nirvana rolled her eyes, standing up from her bunk.  
"I'm going to shower now..." She mumbled, walking out the cabin.  
Tyler shot up and stared at Lindsay with wide eyes.  
"Lindsay? You remember me?!"  
Lindsay giggled.  
"Of course, silly! You're so totally Tyler!"  
Tyler jumped off the bunk bed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"What else do you remember...?"  
Lindsay stared at him, scratching her head.  
"... That you're so totally cute! And we dated in season 1!"  
She quickly hugged him tightly.  
"I got to go!" She exclaimed.  
"Bye Tayl- I mean, Tyler!"  
She ran out the cabin as LeShawna walked in.  
LeShawna looked at Tyler, who now had a wide, dreamy smile on his face.  
"Ayo, Tyler? What's with the smile? Ain't never seen Lindsay after a shower?" She laughed.  
"It's not that... It's... She remembers me! She actually remembers me!"  
LeShawna shook her head.  
"For real? Maybe she suddenly remembers you because of what happened back in the shower just now!"  
Tyler looked at LeShawna, slightly confused.  
"What do you mean? What happened in the shower?"  
LeShawna laughed as she fixed the towel around her hair.  
"Little miss C.I.T Courtney and Gwen got into this serious verbal fight in the showers, so Courtney threw her shower brush to Gwen's shower but it landed in Lindsay's instead! And let's just say that brush hit Lindsay pretty hard on that pretty little head of hers."  
Tyler gasped.  
"R-Really? Is she okay though?"  
LeShawna nodded.  
"Honey, I think Lindsay is better now than she ever was! She remembers everybody and everything way more clearer now!"  
Tyler smiled.  
"Sshyeah! Courtney actually did me a favor for once! Hell yeah!"  
"Now what about Nirvana?" Asked LeShawna.  
"Nirvana? Oh. You mean my girlfriend? Nothing about her! I love her, yo!"  
LeShawna smiled.  
"Alright, sugar. Just checking."

{Confessional} [TVAD]: Tyler~ Lindsay remembers me! I'd totally thank Courtney for that "accident" but yo I need to stay away from her and Duncan. Especially after yesterday's challenge...

{Confessional} [TVAD]: Nirvana~ Lindsay remembering Tyler? Yeah right. Give it another two hours and she'll forget he even existed...

Everyone was seated in the mess hall, eating breakfast, chatting.  
Trent sat by himself, breaking the yolk of the egg on his plate, sighing heavily.  
He looked up and saw Gwen seated at the Team Loveable Losers table.  
As they made eye-contact, he smiled softly and waved at her.  
She quickly glanced at him and looked down at her plate, acting like she didn't see it.  
He slowly lowered his hand as the smile on his face begun to vanish.

{Confessional} [TVAD]: Trent~ You know... Maybe I shouldn't be here anymore. I only came back for Gwen! But now she hates me. She totally hates me... But what could I do? I was in that electric chair. I had to tell the truth about our kiss...

Cody sat down next to Noah and looked back at Trent.  
"Hey. What's wrong with Trent, Noah?" Asked Cody as he watched Noah take a bite of the crunchy toast.  
Noah shrugged and glanced at Trent.  
"Meh. Could be anything. Maybe Elvis can't understand how Duncan gets all the ladies and not him."  
Cody was quiet for a while and slowly nodded.  
"You're right. Is there something attractive about a hundred piercings and a green gelled mohawk?" He laughed awkwardly.  
"Maybe to the uptight C.I.T's." Said Noah as he took another bite.  
Cody blinked and thought about Gwen.  
"And the goth babes!"  
Noah raised an eyebrow and looked at Cody.  
"..." Cody remained quiet and gave Noah a wide smile, exposing the gap in his teeth.

Alejandro looked down at the toast and eggs on his plate, with an unconvinced look.  
"Toast? Perfectly-made eggs? I do not trust this one bit!" He said as he pushed the plate aside.  
"Oh shame. Does Ale-Perfect-dro not eat carbs?" Laughed Heather as she dipped a slice of toast in the yolk of the egg.  
Alejandro narrowed his eyes and looked her way.  
"Heather, I have you know, I am no fool! There is something up! Never does Chef make us such luxurious meals. What happened to the slop he usually serves us?"  
Duncan looked down at his food and nodded.  
"I agree with Taco here for once! What the hell is up?!"  
Courtney shook her head and continued to eat.  
"Oh please! Why don't you both just shut up and eat? It could give us the needed energy for whatever our next challenge is."  
Duncan and Alejandro looked at each other and gave each other a nod to agree not to eat the provided breakfast.

After the breakfast buffet, the teenagers stepped outside to where they met Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet.  
"Good morning Campers! Enjoy your breakfast?" Laughed Chris as he folded his arms.  
Everybody nodded and smiled.  
"Good! Because I have a surprise for you all!"  
Everybody remained quiet, not too sure what to think.  
Chef Hatchet pushed a large box in front of the teenagers.  
"So? What's in the box? A bunch of magical elves to make our dreams come true?" Asked Noah, smiling at his own sarcasm.  
Chris McLean narrowed his eyes.  
"Nooooo... What's wrong with you?"  
Noah shrugged and took a step back.  
"What's inside this large box, might blow your minds! Some, more than others." Said Chris McLean as he looked at Cody and grinned evilly.  
Cody's eyes widened and he gulped.  
Chef Hatchet removed the front of the wooden box and out jumped Sierra with a blindfold on.  
Chef Hatchet grabbed both her arms so she couldn't move.  
Everybody gasped and looked at Cody.  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Moaned Courtney.  
"Sierra was voted off fair and square!"  
"Funny story." Laughed Chris McLean.  
"Turns out she returned last night. Apparently she swam here. Don't ask me how that's even possible. But she did. And as much as we want her here as much as you do, this crazy girl made sure I didn't get any beauty sleep by whining and crying until I was forced to make a deal with her!" Exclaimed Chris McLean with a frown.  
"Yes! Eeep! A deal!" She screamed excitedly.  
Chris McLean inhaled calmly.  
"The deal was that if she could find you all in today's Hide-And-Seek, she can stay in the game! But she's going to be blindfolded."  
"Uhh... LeShawna got a question." Said LeShawna raising her hand.  
"Now how is Sierra suppose to find us when she's blindfolded?!"  
"Simple." Said Chris McLean with an evil smile.  
"While you were all sleeping, Chef and I collected a few of Cody's things, like socks and added the extra... FLAVOR in your meals this morning."  
Everybody's eyes grew wide.  
"Wait... WHAT?!" Shouted Nirvana.  
"Are you trying to say you used Cody's dirty, smelly socks to scent our breakfasts like HIM, so Sierra can smell us out?!"  
Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet laughed hysterically.  
"That's exactly what we did!"  
Sierra sniffed the air.  
"S-So many Cody's!"  
Cody quickly ran behind Noah, shaking like a leaf.  
"S-Save me..." He whispered.  
Courtney spat on the ground and glared at Chris.  
"Y-You made me eat Cody sweat?!"  
Duncan snickered, before gagging at the thought of kissing her.  
Gwen ran to the nearest bush and threw up.  
Trent quickly ran over to her.  
"Gwen? Are you alright?" He asked calmly, patting her back.  
She nodded and wiped her mouth.  
Her face was almost as green as the grass she was standing on.  
Lindsay raised her hand.  
"Yes, Lindsay?" Asked Chris McLean.  
"Um. Kyle? I don't get it. You made us eat Co- Um. What's his name again? Oh! You made us eat Gavin? But... He's like, standing right over there!" She said as she pointed to Cody.  
"Because I would totally allow cannibalism on this family show." Said Chris McLean, looking into the camera with a straight face.  
"No Lindsay. Nobody ate Cody. But you did technically eat his scent."  
Alejandro gagged and looked at everybody.

{Confessional} [TLL]: Alejandro~ Good thing Duncan and I didn't eat that Cody-scented breakfast. Because 1, that is absolutely disgusting! And 2, that benefits our team! Sierra will be sure not to find us! And if she does not find us, our team wins yet again AND she won't be allowed back in the game! Perfecto!

Chris McLean called over Heather and Courtney and whispered something in their ears quietly.

{Confessional} [TLL]: Heather ~ WHAT?! So apparently, Chris McLean made Courtney and I a promise. If I kiss Alejandro and if Courtney kisses Duncan, he will give us invincibility from today's challenge! Why should we kiss them, do you ask? Simply because Alejandro and Duncan didn't eat the Cody-scented breakfast, and we need to get the scent on them. As much as I hate Alejandro, I am going to do it! But don't think ONCE that I actually like that handsome jerk! B-Because I don't! I am only doing this to win invincibility!

{Confessional} [TLL]: Courtney ~ Hmm... Kissing Duncan to win invincibility? That shouldn't be too difficult... But I'll make sure I do it in front of Gothie Gwen!

Chris McLean looked at the teenagers that stood before him.  
"You ready, Campers? When I blow the whistle, you must run off and find your hiding spot! Keep in mind, you may only hide around this open area, your cabins, by the dock and around the confessional, mess hall and communal bathrooms! NOBODY hides in the woods in this challenge. And especially no under-water hiding spots." He said as he looked at LeShawna.  
Everybody nodded as they got into position to run.  
"Ready? GO!" He shouted as he blew the whistle.  
Everybody raced off nervously.  
"You have exactly 3 minutes to hide, Campers!" Shouted Chris McLean as he glanced at his watch.

Heather looked around cautiously and grabbed Alejandro's arm.  
Alejandro looked down at her arm and back up, making eye-contact with her.  
"Heather?! You heard Chris! We only have 3 minutes to find a perfect place to hide. You do realize if Sierra finds us, we could have a chance to be elimin-"  
Before Alejandro could complete the sentence, Heather had pressed her lips against his, grabbing the back of his neck as her eyes fluttered closed.

{Confessional} [TLL] ~ Alejandro: I knew Heather couldn't resist me forever! But why on Earth would she risk the challenge for stealing a kiss? That is very un-Heather like indeed... Something must be up! But, what?

{Confessional} [TLL] ~ Heather: That was just too easy! Now all I have to do is sit back, relax and watch another loser getting eliminated.

LeShawna looked around uneasily. She quickly ran into the girls communal bathroom and observed.  
"Ah! Ain't no sniffing Sierra gon' find me in here!" She exclaimed as she ran to the one shower and got inside, pulling the curtain closed behind her.  
"Good luck tryin' to find liddle old LeShawna in here!"

Tyler ran into the Team Vicious And Delicious cabin and looked around.  
"Where to hide... Where to hide..." He mumbled out loud.  
"Ah!" He exclaimed as he got down and squeezed himself under the bunk bed.  
"Ha! Nobody will find me here!" He chuckled.  
Just then, Lindsay walked in.  
"Um. Wait. Why am I here again?" She asked out loud.  
"Lindsay!" Shouted Tyler from under the bunk.  
Lindsay turned to the bed and gasped.  
"I didn't know beds could talk!"  
"No Lindsay! It's me, Tyler I'm under-"  
"You're Tyler? But... I thought Tyler was this like, super cute guy I dated back in season 1? Not some... Bed!"  
Tyler facepalmed.  
"Lindsay! You're running out of time! You need to find a hiding-"  
"Oooh! I need to find something to hide this pimple on my face! I knew I came in here to find something!" She said rushing over to her make-up kit.  
"Thanks Mr. Bed!"

Trent ran outside and quickly jumped behind a bush.  
"OW!" Yelped a female voice.  
He quickly turned his face, finding himself face-to-face with Gwen.  
"Oh! G-Gwen? I'm so sorry... I didn't know this spot was taken. I'll... I'll go look somewhere else."  
"No!" Exclaimed Gwen as she unknowingly grabbed his arm and pulled him down.  
"There's probably only one minute left before Sierra will start looking for us. You won't find a decent hiding spot by then... Besides, we're on different teams." She said with a soft smile.  
Trent looked at her with wide eyes as he slowly nodded and a bright smile formed on his face.

Courtney rushed into the Team Loveable Losers cabin and hid in the corner. She couldn't think of any better hiding-spot. She rolled her eyes as she rested her back against the wall of the cabin and hugged her knees. Just then, she heard something rush past the back of the cabin. She quickly stood up and looked out the window.  
It was Duncan, clearly struggling to find a hiding-spot.

{Confessional} [TLL]: Courtney ~ That's when I remembered the little deal Chris made me. I had to take the chance while I had it!

Courtney rushed out the cabin and walked over to the back of it.  
"Well. Looks like we just keep bumping into each other, huh?" She snickered, walking up to Duncan.  
"Shh!" Whispered Duncan.  
"I saw Chris and Chef release crazy stalker girl."  
"Oh boo-hoo." Responded Courtney, folding her arms.  
"Hey! Last time I checked, you ate that smelly Cody breakfast."  
"And your point is?!"  
"My point is, I didn't! I can easily get our team to win this stupid challenge since Sierra won't sniff me out. But with YOU here, she will! So, princess, do me a favor a leave." Said Duncan, gently pushing her shoulder.  
Courtney gasped.  
"F-Fine! I will then!" She exclaimed, stomping the other direction.  
Just then, something grabbed her.  
"Eeep! I found a Cody!" Screeched Sierra as she held Courtney tight.  
"Let! Go! Of! ME!" Screamed Courtney.  
Duncan saw this and hurried off before Sierra could sense his presence.  
"One Camper from Team Loveable Losers has been captured!" Announced Chris on the island intercom.  
Sierra held onto Courtney tightly and inhaled a deep breath of Cody-scent and smiled happily.  
"Ohh Cody..." She said dreamily.  
"UGH!" Groaned Courtney as she squirmed in her arms.  
"Courtney! Loser bench for you!" Said Chris McLean, pulling her from Sierra's protective grip.  
"Noooo! I want Cody!" Cried Sierra.  
"You can have him once you retrieve every last camper, Sierra! You know the deal! And if you don't, you'll be put on the loser boat WITH the loser of tonight!"  
"Oh, I hope the loser is Cody!" Said Sierra as she wiped away her tears.  
Courtney rolled her eyes and sat down on the loser bench and looked at her fingernails.  
"I lost with dignity!" She shouted. "I was a C.I.T!"

Sierra sniffed the air and rushed to the Team Vicious And Delicious cabin.  
"Oooh Cody?" She asked, sniffing the air.  
Lindsay turned around from the mirror and gasped.  
"LeShwaierra? When did you get here?"  
"Eeep!" Screamed Sierra excitedly, running towards Lindsay and grabbing her.  
"Ah! I wasn't finished with my base! I totally had to put it on! Hey... Why are you blindfolded?"  
The intercom went on.  
"Buh-Bye Lindsay! Team Vicious And Delicious, your fist team mate has been found!" Laughed Chris McLean.

Lindsay sat down on the loser bench beside Courtney, who was clearly furious.

Cody trembled under the cover of his bed. He was too terrified to even look for a hiding spot.  
Noah, who was standing behind the cabin's curtain, peeped at the shaking lump under the bunk's bed cover.  
"Stalkerlicious would find you even if you were hiding in Hong-Kong." He said calmly.  
Cody peeped from over the covers.  
"I-I know! But that's not the case... I-I just... It's not about her finding me! It's her constant hugging and squeezing a-and foot massages and... And... The horror!"  
"Don't worry, Gaps." Said Noah.  
"I saw Alejandro and Duncan not eat the breakfast this morning. If Sierra doesn't find them, not only does our team win, but she'll be sent away with the loser tonight."  
Cody was quiet for a few moments.  
"Hey! You're right!"

Sierra sniffed the air excitedly and ran back into the Team Vicious And Delicious cabin again.  
"I could have sworn I smelt another Codykins!"  
Tyler's eyes grew wide as he shuffled back under the bed bunk in hopes that Sierra won't find him.  
"Oooh Cody?!" She exclaimed.  
"Come out, come out wherever you are!"  
At that very moment, Tyler looked down and saw a hairy tarantula staring straight back at him.  
"AAAHH!" He screamed as he pushed himself, hitting his head at the bottom of the bunk, knocking himself out cold.  
"COODY!" Screamed Sierra as she fell flat and dug under the bunk frantically, pulling out Tyler by his sleeve.  
She held him close to her.  
"Oh Cody. I'll never let you out of my sight- Well, smell, ever again! I promise!"  
"Ngghh..." Groaned Tyler.  
"Hey wait a minute. You're not my Codykins!" She cried.  
"Team Vicious and Delicious, Sierra has now found Tyler! Two of your team mates have been found. Team Loveable Losers, one team mate has been found. Remember, the team who has ALL the team mates found first, LOSES!" Laughed Chris McLean on the island intercom.  
Chef Hatchet walked in the cabin and picked Tyler's unconscious body up.  
"Go find the rest." He grumbled to Sierra.  
"Yeeeep!" Said Sierra as she got up and clapped her hands happily.  
Chef Hatchet walked over to the loser bench and threw Tyler on it.  
"Oh my gosh! Is Taylor okay?" Asked Lindsay as she patted the side of his head.  
"Wakey wakey Taylor."  
"UGH!" Groaned Courtney as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

Sierra went down on all-fours and sniffed the grass.  
"He's near." She muttered.  
Nearby, sat Gwen and Trent behind the bush.  
"She's totally going to find us." Giggled Gwen, whispering the words.  
Trent nodded and gave a soft chuckle.  
"No doubt. I've watched season 3. That girl is crazy. But I only watched the season to see you again." He said, rubbing his leg.  
Gwen looked at him with wide eyes, keeping her voice calm and low.  
"A-Are you saying you watched an entire season for... Me?"  
Trent looked back at her and smiled.  
"Yes. Besides, you have a great voice." He laughed.  
A slight shade of pink stained Gwen's cheeks.  
"Oh Trent..."  
Trent touched her blushed cheek with the tips of his fingers.  
"Gwen. I lo-"  
"EEEEP CODYYY!"  
Just before Trent could finish his sentence, they were both grabbed by Sierra.  
"Looks like another member from each team just got found!" Announced Chris.  
Chris McLean looked at Chef Hatchet with narrow eyes.  
"I don't want this psycho girl back on the island!" He mumbled.

The Team Loveable Losers cabin door swung open.  
Cody felt his heart skip a beat as he lay quietly under his bed cover.  
"C-C-C-CODY!" Screamed Sierra, short of breath as he frantically threw her arms around, sniffing the air like crazy.  
"I know you're here, Codykins!"  
She felt around and grabbed the huge lump on the bunk bed and pulled it in her arms, blanket and all.  
Cody squirmed in her arms.  
"WAAHHH!"  
"Oh my Codykins! It's been forever! It's been TOO long!" Cried Sierra, squeezing him in her arms.  
"N-No air...!" He gasped.  
Noah swung the curtain away from his face and walked past both of them.  
"Count me out of this stupid game. I could swear I felt my IQ drop just standing there." He groaned as he walked out the cabin.  
"Noah and Cody are out, since Noah quit and since Cody was found!" Announced Chris McLean.  
"Sierra. Go find the rest of the campers, crazy." Said Chef as he struggled to pull Cody from Sierra's arms.  
"Not my Cody-bear! WHY?!" Screamed Sierra, holding him tighter.  
"I only came back for my Codykins!"  
She begun to drool.  
Chef Hatchet stared at her and finally managed to pull Cody free.  
"You can stay if you find the rest of the campers. Then this kid is all yours."  
Sierra nodded quickly and ran out the cabin.

Heather sat back on the branch of the tree she was sitting in as she filed her nails.  
"Any flipping day now." She said, rolling her eyes.  
Just then, she heard crackling besides her.  
She gasped and quickly turned around and looked into Duncan's face.  
"Ugh! You almost gave me a heart attack! What the hell are you doing here? This is my hiding spot, nerd."  
"Chill, doll." Said Duncan with a calm smile, pulling out his pocket knife.  
Heather looked at his cautiously and tried to shuffle away from him.  
"You do realize I ate the breakfast this morning and that Sierra will probably sniff me out, right?" Said Heather as she carefully watched Duncan carving a picture of a skull in the bark of the tree.  
"Yup, I know sweet cakes." He responded before whistling a tone.  
"Quit whistling! You'll blow our cover!" Snapped Heather.  
"Oooooh Cody!" Screamed Sierra nearby.  
"Oh crap! She's here!" Exclaimed Duncan as he looked around, trying to think of a plan.  
"Great. Now she's going to capture both of us and our team will be sure to lose. Nice going, jerk face!" Growled Heather.  
"Quit being so negative. Sierra hasn't found everyone on our team yet, and she hasn't found both of us. Only you."  
Heather remained quiet for a few moments.  
"What do you mean she's only found me and not both of us? You don't mean-"  
"Oh yes!" He laughed as he got up quickly and grabbed the branch above his head and jumped down on the branch that Heather was sitting on, causing it to snap.  
"So long, gorgeous!" He chuckled as he climbed up as her branch fell.  
"AAAAAHHHHH Oof!" She fell on the ground, covered in leaves.  
"UGH! You'll pay for that!" She screamed angrily as she looked up at him, who was pointing down at her and laughing hysterically.  
"CODYYY! I smell a Cody!" Screamed Sierra excitedly as she grabbed Heather and picked her up.  
"You better put me down NOW or you're dead!" Huffed Heather.  
Sierra frowned and dropped Heather on the ground.  
"This Cody is a sour one, or should I say, a Heather one."  
Heather frowned and rubbed her head.  
"Team Loveable Losers! Heather has been found!" Announced Chris McLean.  
"Loser bench for you, Heather!" Shouted Chris as he pointed at the bench.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You say that as if I don't know that already." Said Heather as she flipped Duncan off, whom was clearly struggling to hold in his laughter.

At the end of the day, Sierra found everybody but Duncan.  
"But I swear! I sniffed everywhere!" Cried Sierra as she tried wiping her eyes from behind her blindfold.  
"I smelt out all the Cody's possible!"  
Chris McLean looked at Courtney and frowned.  
"Well... He WOULD have been able to sniff out if SOMEBODY did a certain favor for me I asked a little earlier. Buuuut! I am NOT complaining! Looks like Team Loveable Losers have won... Again."  
Everybody from TLL stood up and cheered as Duncan appeared from around the corner.  
"Easiest challenge yet!" He said with a smirk as he twirled his pocket knife around in his hand.  
"But... But..." Begun Sierra.  
"No buts!" Interrupted Chris. "The deal is OFF!"  
Sierra fell on her knees and cried.  
"Can somebody PLEASE get that crazy girl away already? LeShawna is getting one hell of a headache here!" Complained LeShawna as she rubbed her temples.  
"I second that! Besides, she shouldn't even be allowed back in the game. She got eliminated already!" Said Nirvana.

{Confessional} [TVAD]: Lindsay ~ Awh poor Sierra! She like, totally came all that way just for a guy? I mean like, I'd totally allow her back in the game if I was the host! But all that crying is giving my split ends, split ends! I could seriously feel a headache coming on since Sierra started crying. But... Oh! My! Gosh! Did you guys like, see my new nailpolish color today? Totally green!

{Confessional} [TLL]: Duncan ~ That challenge? Easiest challenge YET! I can tell my team respects me more. They probably see me as in charge... Which they should! Me in charge could get our entire team to the merge!

{Confessional} [TLL]: Cody ~ I-Is she gone? Is... Is Sierra gone yet?

{Confessional} [TLL]: Heather ~ Umm! What the hell did Duncan do that for?! Sure he pushed me out the tree to save himself from getting caught. But seriously?! That was MY hiding spot FIRST. Delinquent is SO going down...

{Confessional}: Sierra ~ Cody? Are you in here? Cody bear?! CODYYY?!

Chris McLean looked at the 5 campers before him.  
"Team Vicious And Delicious. You are yet AGAIN the big losers. There are five of you remaining, but only four marshmallows. Who's it going to be?"  
Everybody looked at each other nervously.  
"You've all casted your votes!"  
Chris held up the silver tray and looked carefully at the remaining campers.  
"First marshmallow goes to Tyler!"  
He threw the marshmallow to Tyler and it hit his head.  
"Woo! Another week at this place! Yeah!"  
"Second marshmallow goes to Trent!"  
Trent smiled and caught his.  
"Nice."  
"Third marshmallow goes to LeShawna!"  
LeShawna caught her marshmallow and nodded.  
"Mhm. Another step closer, baby!"  
Chris McLean looked at the two blondes before him.  
"Lindsay... Nirvana... You're both on the chopping block tonight."  
Lindsay gasped. "We have to chop blocks? But... How?!"  
Chris McLean slowly opened his mouth, then closed it.  
Nirvana looked at Lindsay, then back at Chris.  
"And the final marshmallow of the evening goes to..." Begun Chris as he lifted the marshmallow up...

...

...  
"Lindsay!"  
Nirvana gasped and shot up.  
"Wh-What?! But... How is that even possible?!"  
Lindsay looked up at her as she popped the marshmallow in her mouth.  
"There has to be a mistake!" Exclaimed Nirvana.  
"Nope! The votes don't lie. Sorry." Said Chris as he shrugged.

Nirvana stepped onto the loser boat with Sierra and sighed heavily, before looking Tyler's way.  
Nirvana smiled softly and waved at him as the boat begun to leave.

{Confessional} [TVAD]: Lindsay ~ Okay, so maybe I voted for Nirvana. Can you blame me? I was like, totally scared of her after that Truth or Dare challenge! I'm sorry, Nirvana... But, I'll totally look after Tyler for you! Or... Wait... Taylor? No! Tyler!

Chris McLean looked at the camera and grinned.  
"Who will be next to take a ride on the loser boat? Will Lindsay keep remembering everybody? Well, sort of... Will Sierra ever return?! And will I ever get any more handsome, if that is even possible? SO many questions! All answered in the next episode of... Total! Drama! Totally Dramatic!"


	11. Expect The Unexpected

"I swear, if I find out you put any disgusting, sweaty ingredients in today's meal, you are SO going to regret it!" Growled Courtney as Chef placed a huge spoonful of brown slop on her tray.  
His eye twitched as she walked to the table.  
Courtney sat down and stared at her plate.  
"I don't know if I should eat this stuff..." She mumbled.  
"I don't think they have any reason to put such filth in our food today." Said Alejandro after he swallowed a mouthful.  
"Maybe because it's filthy enough." Groaned Noah as he pushed his plate aside.  
Heather sat down next to Courtney and placed her tray on the table.  
"You guys," She whispered. "I have a feeling the merge will be very soon..."  
"Excuse me." Said Alejandro as he stood up and walked out the mess hall.  
Heather's eyes grew wide as she watched him leave.  
"What the... Why is he leaving?!" She asked in concern.  
Everybody looked at her.  
"Err... Not that I care! It's just... He can't just leave! Chris could come here any minute and tell us a challenge, and we can't afford Ale-Jerk-Dro to be absent when that happens!"  
Gwen chuckled lightly and looked at Cody.  
"She totally likes him."  
Cody smiled and nodded.  
"I do NOT!" Snapped Heather furiously.

{Confessional} [TLL]: Alejandro~ So I found out last night, that Heather's unexpected passionate kiss was not as passionate as I had assumed! It was only to win invincibility. I should have known... Arrgh! Stupido! My Latin heart has never felt so betrayed... I am beginning to fear that I am the only one between the two of us who has true feelings of love. Perhaps I should find out how she truly feels, but that will require some thinking first.

Alejandro walked further, his frown bitter with anger. He could not believe Heather would make something feel so real only to benefit herself. "Does she even care? Has she ever?!" He asked himself out loud, as he kicked a heap of leaves which lay on the ground before him. As he kicked, he noticed a small object on the ground.  
"What's this?"  
He picked it up. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the small wooden statue of Chris McLean's head.  
"No... Could it be?" He asked himself as he continued to stare at it, soon before a dark, evil grin formed on his face.

Lindsay looked at the tips of her hair and frowned.  
"Oh my gosh. I could so do with a trim right now. From like, my professional hairstylist of course! But he's not here and I totally feel like freaking out!"  
Tyler looked at Lindsay and smiled dreamily, nodding slowly.  
"I think you look amazing."  
"Huh? Oh! Thank you Taylor!" She said happily, before taking a small bite of the unknown brown slop on her plate.

Just then, Alejandro walked in and sat down next to Noah and Cody and smiled confidently.  
Heather glared at him and put her spoon down.  
"What was that?!" She asked him, in the angriest tone possible.  
"What was what?"  
"The fact that you just randomly stood up and left! Ugh... I swear, you are really begging to be eliminated. Well, maybe I can make your little dream come true!" She said, folding her arms.  
"I'd love to see you try, mi amor." He responded flirtatiously.  
At that moment, Chris McLean walked in.  
"Yoooo campers! What's up? Who's ready for another challenge?"  
Everybody looked around at each other and looked back at Chris.  
"For real? Another challenge. You have got to be kidding me. Do you have any idea how bad LeShawna needs time off to herself?!" Complained LeShawna, glaring daggers at the host.  
"Yeeeah, I don't have time to give you guys breaks. I need my paycheck, pronto! Any who, today's challenge is simple. I want drama, people! Your challenge is to create major drama."  
Gwen looked around uneasily, before raising her hand.  
"Yes, Gwen?"  
"I don't understand... You just want us to run around and cause drama? That doesn't really make sense."  
"Well Gwen," begun Chris. "That's exactly what you are suppose to do! The player who does the best job at creating drama and gets the most points, will win immunity! The team that ends up with the most points all together, will be safe from tonight's elimination... For now. Either way, I want some drama, people! I don't care what you do. Just... Entertain me, darnit!"  
"You won't expect us to kiss anybody, right?" Asked Trent nervously.  
"I wasn't. But now I will! Thanks, bro!" Laughed Chris McLean, getting out a notepad, scribbling something on it.  
"This challenge will last 24 hours! This time tomorrow, I will announce the team with the most points. Oh! And by the way kiddies, I might have hidden an immunity statue somewhere on the island..."  
Everybody gasped.  
"Now, go out there and cause some drama! Go! Go! GO!"  
The campers rushed outside and looked around awkwardly.  
"U-Uh... What now?!" Asked Duncan impatiently.  
"Now, go do what you usually do. Just... Cause drama while you're at it!"  
Courtney stared at everybody and frowned.

{Confessional} [TLL]: Courtney~ Okay, that's when I realized how I could seriously do with immunity in this challenge. Since I don't have anybody in an alliance, I'm practically alone on this! As long as I get the most points on this and get immunity, I'm sure to be safe for another day, and take a step closer to the million bucks! Hmm... I think I might know how to do this...

Everybody begun to separate, feeling slightly confused. Courtney looked at Trent and sighed heavily.  
Nothing happened.  
Courtney frowned and sighed again.  
Trent turned around and looked at Courtney.  
"Courtney? Are you okay?"  
"Oh Trent..." She said as she begun to sniffle.  
"I hate this stupid island so much!"  
Trent stepped closer to her.  
"I don't think anybody likes this island, honestly."  
Gwen turned around and raised an eyebrow as she watched them from a distance.  
"You don't understand!" She cried. "You see," She said leaning in close, whispering in his ear, "I heard Tyler saying how he plans on getting you eliminated, t-to make Gwen angry... And... And..." She pulled away as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
Trent's eyes grew wide and stared at her.  
"Really? Did Tyler really say he plans on getting me eliminated? But, why does this bother you?"  
Courtney wiped her eyes. "B-Because he said, Gwen's next. A-And then ME! I-I don't want to be eliminated!" She cried as she buried her face in her hands.  
Trent gasped and patted her back gently.  
Gwen growled angrily, walking away.

{Confessional} [TLL]: Gwen~ Yes, this is a "drama" challenge, but does Courtney seriously have to use Trent out of all people?! Ugh! If only I could hear what she told him... But I'm pretty sure she was flirting with him. Just to spite me! And the fact that he comforted her? I can't believe him!

"And that's not the only thing I heard him say." Whispered Courtney.  
Trent rose a brow, looking at her carefully.  
"What else did Tyler say?"  
"He said, he's been purposely throwing the challenges for your team to lose! H-He wants all of you eliminated!" Said Courtney, still sniffling.  
Trent frowned.  
"I believe you, Courtney. Tyler is so going down!"

{Confessional} [TLL]: Courtney~ No regrets in taking those extra drama classes at school! I knew it would come in handy some day!

{Confessional} [TVAD]: Trent~ I should have known! No wonder why our team keeps losing. It's Tyler! I'm going to make sure LeShawna votes with me the next time our team loses!

Heather looked around and rolled her eyes.  
"As if I'm going to cause drama now. I do that way better at night time anyway! I have an invincibility statue to find."  
She wandered off into the woods.

Duncan yawned and carved a picture into the wall outside the cabin as he sat on the step.  
"Man, this stinks." He groaned, shaking his head.  
He looked up and saw Gwen, looking down, walking past him.  
"Yo, pasty! What's got you down?"  
Gwen looked at him and sighed.  
"Don't talk to me."  
"N'caw don't be like that, doll." He chuckled, standing up.  
"You can tell me what's up."  
"Fine. It's Courtney... And Trent..."  
Duncan's eyes grew wide, before shaking his head, frowning.  
"Hey, if you're trying to trick me because of this stupid challenge to earn you points, better luck next time! I won't be fooled that easily!"  
Gwen frowned angrily. "Listen! As much as I want to win this challenge, I'm not lying! If you don't believe me, look where the mess hall is! They're probably still having their stupid comforting moment. Now leave me alone! Ugh!" Gwen growled lightly as she pushed past Duncan and stormed off into the cabin.  
"Wh-Wha?" He mumbled to himself as he quickly hurried off to see if what Gwen said was the truth.

Lindsay walked into the Team Vicious And Delicious cabin with Tyler.  
"Um. What do we have to do again?" She asked, scratching her head.  
"We're suppose to make drama, Lindsay." Said Tyler with slight concern.  
"Make drama? Did they give us the ingredients?"  
Tyler stared at her and blinked.

Alejandro looked around, noticing Gwen. "Perfect..." He whispered to himself.  
"Señorita?" He said as he gently grabbed her arm.  
Gwen looked up quickly and stared into his eyes.  
"U-Uh Alejandro?"  
"Yes, it is I... You seem a little upset about something. What may be bothering you?" He asked calmly.  
"I-It's not important."  
"But to me, it is. You are more than just a team mate to me." He said, holding both her wrists in his hands.  
Gwen's eyes grew wide, staring into his, swallowing uneasily.  
"Fine... It's just Courtney and Trent. I think she's trying to make me jealous or something. Or... Get me back for kissing Duncan."  
Alejandro faked a sigh and shook his head.  
"Trent is foolish for even speaking with her when he could be using such precious moments on something more valuable, such as yourself."  
Cody looked out the cabin window and saw Alejandro holding Gwen's wrists with their bodies close.  
"O-Oh no. Heather's not going to like this one." He mumbled.  
"Huh?" Asked Noah, looking out the window, seeing them as well.  
"Looks like Ale-Flirt-Dro is using this drama challenge to his advantage." Said Noah, rolling his eyes.  
Cody chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, this probably will be the only chance he gets to flirt around and have a valid excuse for it."  
"Precisely." Said Noah, opening a book.  
"B-But Noah... What about us? You and I? W-We need to cause drama too... I don't want either of us getting eliminated."  
Noah groaned, putting his book down on the bed, standing up, walking over to Cody.  
"N-Noah? What are you doing?"  
Noah pressed his lips against Cody's quickly, kissing him.

LeShawna sighed and thought on how to cause drama. But there was one problem. Where was everybody? And what could she possibly do. "LeShawna ain't got no idea what to do!" She exclaimed as she rested her back against a tree. "Back at home, I'm known for the drama I cause. But now that it depends on a million dollars? Man, I got nothing!"

Duncan huffed angrily and stood behind a tree and looked towards the mess hall and gasped, seeing Trent hugging Courtney tightly.

{Confessional} [TLL]: Duncan~ Seriously?! First Gwen and now Courtney? No WAY! Trent is going DOWN! I am the only one around here that Courtney can nag to! I-I mean... Psht. As if I care.

"Don't cry, Courtney. Please. I'll get rid of Tyler before he can get rid of us." Said Trent as he patted Courtney's back.  
"Oh, thank you, Trent." Cried Courtney, resting her chin on Trent's shoulder.  
Duncan clenched his fists and stormed towards them.  
"Get your hands off her!" He shouted.  
Trent and Courtney quickly looked up at him.  
"D-Duncan?! What are you doing here?" Asked Courtney, who was thinking hard how to explain it all without revealing her scheme.  
"Woah... Chill, man. I was only comf-"  
"I don't care what you were doing! Back the hell off! No wonder why Gwen looked like she was convinced to break-up with you!" Growled Duncan angrily.  
Trent froze and stared at Duncan.  
"Wh-What did you just say?"  
"You heard me!"  
Trent shook his head and quickly ran off to find Gwen.  
After Trent disappeared, Courtney looked at Duncan furiously.  
"UGH! You could have destroyed my plan on getting Tyler eliminated! That was all an act, you jealous slug!"  
Duncan stared at Courtney, before shrugging.  
"Me? Jealous? Yeah right, princess!"  
"Whatever. Just... Don't tell anybody I was acting, alright? I can't get eliminated for this. I just need Tyler off the island already. Once he's gone, the rest of those Team Vicious And Delicious losers are going down."  
Duncan smiled and sighed a breath of relief. "That's my girl."  
LeShawna gasped as she heard every word Courtney said to Duncan and hurried off.

Lindsay sat next to Tyler on the bunk bed and giggled.  
"No way!" She laughed.  
"Way! I'm telling you! That's why Kyle fell in the water. I'm telling you, that day was hilarious!"  
Lindsay continued to giggle after Tyler finished his story, then stopped.  
"Err... Who's Kyle again?"  
"Uh... My cousin? The guy I just spoke about for the last twenty minutes."  
"Oooohh!" She giggled again, hugging his arm tightly.

Heather growled under her breath. "Where the hell would Chris have put that invincibility statue?! I flipping need it!" She pushed through the bushes and looked up, looking straight at Alejandro, with Gwen close to him.  
She gasped and took a step back, tripping over a small rock.  
"W-Wooah!"  
She fell back and landed in a muddy puddle.  
"UGH!"  
Alejandro quickly looked the way the noise came from and saw Heather standing up, her shorts brown from the mud.  
"You... YOU!" She screamed furiously, pointing at Alejandro and Gwen.  
Alejandro quickly let go of Gwen's hands.  
"Heather! Let me explain!"  
"Don't even TALK to me!" She shouted, rushing off back into the woods.  
Gwen rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.  
"You should go talk to her. I'll just... Be in the cabin. It's getting pretty late. Besides, it will be dark in about an hour and I don't think Heather will be really safe in the woods alone." Said Gwen, looking up at the dark orange sky.  
Without responding, Alejandro ran off into the woods to find Heather and explain.  
Gwen turned around and bumped into Trent.  
"T-Trent! I didn't see you there!" Said Gwen with a crackled voice.  
Trent frowned and stared at her.  
"How much did you see?" Mumbled Gwen.  
"Pretty much the whole Alejandro holding you part." He responded with slight anger.  
"Coming from the guy all over Courtney! You think you know a person!" Exclaimed Gwen, walking away, ready to explode with jealousy.

Lindsay and Tyler walked out the cabin after hearing the commotion.  
"What's going on here?" Asked Tyler with a raised brow.  
"As if YOU'D care!" Shouted Trent angrily, stepping towards Tyler.  
"Yo! Chill dude! Don't get me involved because you got chick problems!" Said Tyler in shock.  
"Chick problems, huh?!" Growled Trent, gripping Tyler's shirt.  
"Oh my gosh!" Gasped Lindsay, holding her hands by her mouth.  
Tyler frowned and pushed Trent away.  
"Man! What's your problem?! Geez." Complained Tyler, fixing his sweater, glaring at Trent.  
"Don't think I don't know your plan, buddy!" Said Trent furiously.  
"Plan? Bro, I don't know what you're talking about!"  
"That's what they all say..." Responded Trent, walking away.  
Duncan pointed at them and laughed hysterically.  
"Man, it feels great to not be involved in that. But it feels even better to witness it all! Ha! Tyler, you're going down!"

{Confessional} [TVAD]: Tyler~ What is Trent's problem with me, yo?! I didn't do anything to the guy! But after seeing how Duncan laughed at me, I totally have a feeling Duncan is behind it all! You know? Because of me revealing him kissing Courtney while he was still dating Gwen... This is how he's getting me back! Not under MY watch!

Alejandro looked around as the sun set and then darkness crept over the island.  
"Heather? Please! Let me explain myself. I do not like Gwen. You know it is you who holds the key to my heart! You and only you!"  
Silence.  
"Please, my love. Do not be fooled by my foolishness. I regret many things in my life, but to see your reaction, tore my heart apart. Believe me, Heather!"  
Silence.  
Alejandro sighed and continued to walk through the woods.  
"I know you can hear me. It is late and I cannot afford anything happening to you."

LeShawna opened the Team Loveable Losers cabin to find "drama", finding herself staring at Noah and Cody, who was enjoying a steamy make-out session.  
"W-Woah! LeShawna ain't expected to see THIS!"  
Cody quickly pulled away from the kiss, his cheeks blushed red.  
"O-Oh, hey LeShawna..."

Late that night, everybody was back in the cabins, except Heather.  
Gwen stared at Courtney and frowned as she laid back on her bunk, throwing the blanket over her.  
"I'm going to sleep now." She mumbled.  
Courtney rolled her eyes, before looking at Duncan and blowing him a kiss.  
Alejandro saw this and looked at the cabin door with a concerned expression, wondering if Heather was alright.

{Confessional} [TLL]: Alejandro~ A good thing and a bad thing came out of today's challenge. What's bad? Simply the fact that Heather has vanished! And no, not only vanished on the island, but possibly out of our relationship. I am such a fool! Yes, I was using seduction on Gwen, but never once did I think Heather would see! That was NOT my intention. However, what's good about this, is that her reaction to it all, made it rather obvious that she truly does care about me!

{Confessional} [TVAD]: Trent~ Did you see that?! The way Gwen looked into Alejandro's eyes! I should have known... I thought she only loved me... That's if she even loves me to begin with...

{Confessional} [TLL]: Noah~ Looks like LeShawna knows our little not-so-secret. Woo. This one will spread like wildfire.

{Confessional} [TLL]: Cody~ Heh... N-Noah's a great kisser...

{Confessional} [TVAD]: LeShawna~ Mhm! LeShawna ain't really caused much drama today, but I am capable of doing it now! I know two secrets now. TWO! Miss C.I.T's act with Trent and Noah and Cody's little thang going on. But I don't think LeShawna wants to spill these beans just yet...

{Confessional} [TLL]: Duncan~ Team Vicious And Delicious better lose this challenge! If they do, which they should, we can all say goodbye to the not-so-athletic athlete Tyler! That nerd has gotta' get out of here!

Heather stood on the small bridge that her team had made in a recent challenge and sighed. It was probably past two in the morning. Not only was she exhausted and furious, but was heartbroken and her shorts were in a mess.  
"Stupid jerk..." She muttered to herself as she stared at the mini-waterfall.  
"I knew he'd do it this season again. Flirting around with all the girls. Like, whatever..."

{Confessional} [TLL]: Heather~ Alejandro can forget about US ever happening! That two-timing jerk face!

The next morning, everybody got served their breakfast.  
As they ate, Heather walked in.  
She had black rings under her eyes, leaves in her tangled hair and worst of all, the muddy stains on her shorts.  
"Where were you?" Asked Courtney, standing up quickly, folding her arms.  
"None of your business!" Shouted Heather, balling up a fist.  
Courtney gulped and slowly sat down again.  
"Ha! Looks like you've been to the army!" Laughed Duncan.  
Heather rolled her eyes, grabbing a tray of food.  
"U-Ugh..." She groaned, barely able to keep her eyes open.  
Alejandro looked at her uneasily, unsure of what to say or do.  
Lindsay giggled and shouted, "Aww! Cody and Noah do totally make the cutest couple like, EVER! I totally wish I saw them kissing too!"  
Everybody stopped eating and looked at Noah and Cody.  
A dark blush appeared on Cody's cheeks.  
Noah cleared his throat and shrugged.  
"I-I have no comment."  
"Oooh! And oh my gosh! Courtney why did you lie to Trent?!" Asked Lindsay from across the room.  
Courtney spat out her food and stared at Lindsay.  
"Wh-What? I didn't lie! I mean! Pfft! What's there to lie about?!"

{Confessional} [TVAD]: LeShawna~ LeShawna should have known not to tell Lindsay!

Just then, Chris walked in with a smile. "I was just about to announce that Team Loveable Losers were today's big winners! Buuuut... After Lindsay unable to keep a secret longer than an hour, she is a ticking drama bomb! Team Vicious And Delicious win!"  
Tyler, LeShawna and Trent jumped up and cheered.  
Lindsay gasped and stood up.  
"I-I'm a BOMB?!"  
Chris McLean frowned and ignored the question as he turned to the Team Loveable Losers table and grinned.  
"You guys would have won if Heather attempted to participate in the challenge. Not very Heather-like for you to not even try." Laughed Chris.  
Heather frowned angrily and threw her food tray at him, missing him by inches.  
"WOAH! Watch the face!"  
Everybody frowned and looked at Heather.  
"Nice going, Heather." Said Courtney narrowing her eyes.

That night, Chris McLean stood with the silver tray with six white marshmallows.  
"There are seven of you. But only six marshmallows. When I call out your name, come retrieve your marshmallow. If you don't receive one, it's the Dock of Shame for you! First marshmallow goes to Duncan!

Second goes to Cody!

Third goes to Alejandro!

Fourth marshmallow goes to Courtney...

Fifth goes to Noah..."

He held up the last marshmallow and looked at Gwen and Heather.  
"And the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...  
"Gwen!"  
Heather stood up quickly.  
"Wh-What?! You guys voted for ME?! How could you?!"  
"The Dock of Shame awaits." Said Chris McLean as he smiled evilly.  
"NO!" Shouted Alejandro.  
"No...?" Asked Chris with a raised eyebrow.  
"Heather shall not leave tonight, for I give this to her!" He said as he quickly pulled out the invincibility statue.  
Everybody gasped.  
Heather stared at the small wooden statue, before looking at Alejandro.  
Chris McLean frowned. "Bro. Really? Are you sure you don't want to just, you know, keep it for a better time?"  
Alejandro smiled and shook his head.  
"I'd give anything in the world to keep Heather by my side!" He exclaimed as he pulled her close by her shoulders.  
Courtney rolled her eyes. "Oh please." She mumbled.  
"FI-HINE!" Groaned Chris as he took the statue from Alejandro.  
"Now we'll have to eliminate the person with the second most votes! Which was...

...  
Gwen!"  
Gwen gasped as Heather quickly snatched the marshmallow from her hand.  
"Looks like my vote for you, hit you harder than yours for me did." Laughed Heather evilly.  
Gwen slowly stood up and sighed.  
"Fine. It's not like I actually wanted to stay here anyway..."  
Heather flicked her fingers at Gwen.  
"See you when I've won a million dollars, Gothie!"  
Courtney rubbed the back of her neck.  
"Gwen! Before you leave, let me just say, Trent really loves you... A lot! Okay? He doesn't like me... Trust me."  
Gwen smiled softly and nodded as she walked off with Chef Hatchet to the Dock of Shame.

Chris turned to the camera and chuckled. "Talk about dramatic! I didn't call this season Totally Dramatic for no reason! What will Trent do without Gwen? Will Duncan kill Trent before Trent kills Tyler? Will Lindsay ever remember?! And could my dinner get anymore delicious?" He took a bite of the roast beef. "Find out only here! On the next dramatic episode of... Total! Drama! Tooootally Dramatic!"


End file.
